Excusas
by Kini-Ainotsuki
Summary: Catorce excusas. Tontas y clichés, pero historias de amor al fin. Simplemente excusas para escribir. One shots para el 2011 Yullen's Week con diferente temática.
1. Silencio, sin voz

_**Stupid me says:**_ Pues bien, empieza el Yullen's Week, que en verdad son dos semanas. Me propuse como reto escribir catorce fics sobre Yullen, pero hasta ahora llevo sólo cuatro *_está apenada_*, aunque tengo muchas de las otras empezadas. Pero bueno, trataré de subir al menos siete historias que son las obligatorias y las otras siete en cuanto tenga tiempo porque, después de esto, tengo que ponerme a escribir Apóstol con muchas ganas (de hecho, extraño escribirlo, este...). Pero bueno, espero que disfruten estas siete historias, sea que las suba a tiempo o no. Como verán, tiene diferentes temas, pero mucho tiene que ver con el lemon, _kukuku_. Err, lean las advertencias por favor, porque tal vez haya cosas que no les gusten. Sin embargo, lo que más quiero es que disfruten, como siempre. ¡Gracias por leerme!

**- Pareja**: Yullen.

**- Rating: **T

**- Tema y día**: Silencio/Sin voz. 18-19 de Diciembre.

**- Advertencias**: AU

**Mis propias advertencias: **Este es un POV de Lenalee. No, no le voy a hacer bashing. Y sí, esto es un KanLena no correspondido. Entonces, si odias mucho a Lenalee, por favor, no hagas rant al respecto en mi fanfic. Si sólo quieres leer algo y Lenalee no te molesta (o, mejor, si te gusta) entonces estamos bien. Sea cual sea el caso, disfruta por favor.

_**DISCLAIMER**_: D Gray-man le pertenece a Hoshino Katsura.

**Excusas**

**01. Silencio, sin voz**

Lenalee estaba orgullosa. Tenía muchas razones para estarlo. Era la delegada de su clase, era buena en deportes y capitana de atletismo, tenía buenas calificaciones y podría decirle que era popular con el sexo opuesto.

Pero de lo que Lenalee Lee estaba orgullosa era de lo mucho que conocía a Yu Kanda.

Kanda era su mejor amigo. Lo conocía desde que ambos eran pequeños. En ese entonces se sentía muy sola porque su hermano mayor tenía que trabajar ya que los padres de ambos habían muerto. En la manzana no había otros niños con quienes jugar hasta que Kanda llegó a su vida.

Lo recordaba perfectamente. Ella de seis años de edad mirando por la ventana, escondida entre las cortinas como si éstas pudieran protegerle de los desconocidos que se habían mudado frente a su casa. Incluso se había escondido tras Komui ese día que él había decidido que era buena idea presentarse con los vecinos. Por suerte, habían resultado ser bastante agradables, tanto que había podido soltarse un poco de la pierna de su hermano. Era un señor con sus tres hijos adoptivos. Sin embargo, quien realmente llamó la atención de Lenalee en ese momento fue ver a un pequeño Kanda, apenas dos años mayor que ella, quien no parecía muy interesado en conocer a nadie, sólo que, a diferencia de ella, lo suyo no parecía timidez en lo absoluto. Aunque se llevaba bien (y seguía haciéndolo) con Marie y con Daisya, fue su amistad con Kanda lo que le ayudó para que su mundo creciera un poco más. Aún sonreía al recordar que había creído que Kanda era una niña como ella. Nada más alejado de la realidad.

Kanda era un chico. Y uno muy atractivo, tenía que agregar. Atractivo y popular a pesar de su caracter. Porque Kanda tenía una personalidad que alejaba las personas. Kanda era malhumorado, antisocial y hasta que se podría decir que era un poco problemático. Con todo se las arreglaba para tener a un grupo de chicas adorándolo a la distancia. Eran pocas quienes tenían el valor de declararse a Kanda aunque todas eran rechazadas sin excepción. Aún así, sus compañeras tenían la costumbre de buscarla y pedirle consejos para conocer los gustos de Kanda. Querían saber cómo podrían conquistarlo sin que el muchacho pudiera negarse.

Generalmente a Lenalee no le molestaba que le hicieran preguntas sobre Kanda, sin embargo, no siempre podía decir que fuera cien por ciento sincera.

Aunque Lenalee era una persona amable y generosa, estaba tan orgullosa de lo que ella misma había descubierto de Kanda que era difícil compartirlo así como así. Sólo ella sabía cosas tan mundanas como su comida favorita (a pesar de que no era tan difícil de adivinar) y cuál era su color favorito (rojo, sorprendentemente); así como también sabía cosas que no cualquiera podría conocer sin estar en peligro de sufrir la ira de Kanda. Por ejemplo, Lenalee sabía que a Kanda se le daba muy bien la cocina, una actividad que incluso parecía disfrutar. También sabía que a Kanda le gustaban los gatos y que quería mucho a Mugen, un gato negro que había tenido desde que era muy pequeñito. Tan sólo esas dos cosas harían que sus compañeras gritaran de emoción, de eso estaba segura.

Sólo que esos eran los pequeños secretos entre Kanda y Lenalee nada más, y ella los atesoraba por sobre todas las cosas. Aún Lavi, el otro amigo común de ellos que sabía demasiado por su naturaleza curiosa, no tenía ese nivel de confianza que ambos se tenían. Así que Lenalee no mentía, sólo no decía toda la verdad cuando le pedían el conocido "cuéntame todo lo que sepas sobre él". La pregunta más curiosa sin duda era si Kanda realmente hablaba. No importaba cuántas veces escuchaba esa pregunta, siempre le sorprendía. ¿De verdad creía que Kanda no tenía voz? No, era sólo que querían saber aún más y más de él. Seguro que querrían que les hablara a ellas y sólo a ellas. A pesar de que Lenalee ayudaba a sus compañeras y las aconsejaba, secretamente esperaba que ninguna pudiera llegar hasta donde ella estaba. Ella era la persona más cercana a Kanda. Y quería que las cosas se quedaran de esa manera.

Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando Allen Walker entró en el instituto.

Allen era un año menor que ella, así que no estaba en su clase. Sólo que, siendo ella, estaba dispuesta a ayudarle a pesar de que fuera el chico nuevo, uno que además parecía atraer miradas poco deseadas por su aspecto físico: cabello blanco, una cicatriz en el rostro y el brazo izquierdo con una herida tan grande que el muchacho se veía obligado a usar manga larga siempre.

Lenalee no dudó en presentarlo a sus amigos, esperando que también ellos se encariñaran del amable y caballeroso Allen.

Lavi lo había aceptado inmediatamente algo que no le pareció tan raro; también conocía muy bien a Lavi. La reacción de Kanda tampoco fue muy alejado de lo que había esperado de él. No, en realidad fue aún más extremo. Kanda sólo levantaba la voz cuando peleaba con Lavi, pero incluso a él prefería ignorarlo la mayor parte del tiempo. Por eso había llamado su atención que Allen y Kanda discutieran tanto.

Era como si no tuvieran absolutamente nada en común o al menos como si no pudieran ponerse de acuerdo. La verdad era que nunca había visto a Kanda tan alterado con alguien, ni siquiera con las peores bromas de Lavi.

Al principio temía que Kanda terminara lastimando al pobre de Allen. Era más joven y pequeño que él, así que tenía razón en preocuparse, por más que supiera que Kanda no dañaría a nadie a propósito. Pero Allen parecía controlar las cosas bastante bien, haciéndole frente a Kanda sin temor alguno. Muchas veces Lenalee se preguntó por qué discutían tanto, sobre todo porque sólo era por tonterías. De hecho, fue gracias a los constantes gritos que muchas de sus compañeras se enteraron de que Kanda de hecho podía hablar y bastante alto si se lo proponía. Esperaba que ese tipo de comportamiento ahuyentara a las chicas, pero las preguntas sobre Kanda no había disminuído. Incluso le hacían preguntas con respecto a Allen, aunque no había manera de que ella supiera por qué Kanda y él no se soportaban.

Sin embargo, las cosas empezaron a cambiar con el tiempo, quizá de manera imperceptible para los demás, pero para Lenalee era evidente. Suponía que era porque siempre estaba al pendiente de lo que hacía Kanda, sin importar qué tan pequeña fuera la diferencia, ella podía notarla.

Poco a poco las peleas descaradas pasaron a tan sólo miradas que parecían ser de enfado mientras los dos comían en silencio. Aún había discusiones que llamaban la atención de todo mundo, pero los silencios eran cada vez más prolongados, lo que le preocupaba por razones que desconocía por completo. Se suponía que debería de sentirse contenta. Que Kanda y Allen no se gritaran tanto como al principio quería decir que estaban haciéndose amigos y eso era lo que ella quería, ¿verdad?

Kanda pasaba cada vez más tiempo fuera de su casa, cosa que era extraña porque siempre que iba a buscarlo se encontraba ahí por mucho que dijera que le fastidiaba su familia. Sabía que tal vez estaba exagerando. No era como si fuera a todas horas y estuviera esperándole fuera de su casa, seguro que sólo tenía la mala suerte de no encontrarle tanto como antes. Seguía hablando con él, incluso seguía comiendo de esas delicias que él preparaba de vez en cuando. La diferencia es que no era como antes. Algo muy importante había cambiado en Kanda y quería saber qué era.

Empezaba a pensar que Kanda le estaba ocultando algo. Simplemente se veía diferente. No era algo malo, de hecho, se le veía más relajado y hasta podría decir que contento. Era muy extraño, por lo que no podía dejar de mirarle, preguntándose qué era lo que le pasaba. Intentar preguntarle no servía de nada, porque no sabía exactamente cómo hacerle una pregunta cuando no sabía qué pasaba. Kanda era misterioso hasta para ella.

Aún así, se fue convenciendo de que se trataba de lo más obvio: Kanda estaba saliendo con alguien. Eso explicaría ese cambio de humor tan extraño y las salidas misteriosas. No sabía cómo reaccionar a eso. No sólo porque eso significaba que alguna de sus compañeras había tenido éxito con Kanda, sino que el chico no se lo había dicho directamente. Además, esperaba haber escuchado algún chisme al respecto en el instituto, pero no había nada más que el extraño comportamiento de Kanda.

Días después comprendió por qué no había escuchado absolutamente nada.

La primera vez que vio algo sospechoso fue cuando caminaba por los pasillos del instituto en una hora donde casi no había nadie. Cuando escuchó la voz de Kanda no pudo evitar detenerse en el salón de éste, feliz por poder regresar a casa acompañada de su amigo. Sin embargo, apenas entreabrió la puerta se dio cuenta de que Kanda no estaba solo.

Allen estaba sentado en el escritorio del maestro, aunque no parecía muy cómodo. Kanda estaba cerca de él, pero parecía mucho más interesado en mirar por las ventanas. Lo había considerado extraño, por supuesto, y aún así había sonreído. Allen y Kanda estaban solos y no estaban peleando, cosa que sólo creía posible si ella estaba ahí para separarlos. Apenas iba a entrar al salón para preguntarles si querían ir a algún lado antes de ir a sus casas cuando notó que Kanda ahora se estaba fijando en Allen.

El mayor había extendido su mano hacia el otro chico y Lenalee había temido que quisiera golpearlo. Sólo que, en lugar de eso, Kanda estaba acariciando el rostro de Allen, más concretamente la cicatriz que tenía en la cara.

Fue tal su sorpresa que Lenalee cerró la puerta y se echó a correr, esperando que no la hubieran oído. Después razonó que había sido muy tonto de su parte huir así, no era como si estuvieran haciendo nada malo. Estaban a solas, sí, pero quería decir que eran amigos y que ya no necesitaban ser supervisados como niños.

A partir de eso había dedicado mucho tiempo a observarles. Cada gesto, cada mirada, incluso cada pelea. Y el silencio. Ese silencio que hacían los dos que no hacía sino hacerse más ruidoso cada vez. Se había tratado de convencer de que quería que se llevaran bien por mucho tiempo hasta que poco a poco fue acceptando las cosas. Porque esa no fue la única vez que les vio así. Las cosas cada vez eran más y más claras, pronto no hubo manera de negarlas.

La primera vez que los vio besarse fue en el patio del instituto. Habían escogido un buen punto, uno que permanecería oculto para la mayoría de las personas, pero Lenalee sabía que Kanda ocasionalmente iba ahí cuando quería estar solo, así que, ese día que buscaba a Kanda, sabía que lo encontraría ahí. Lo que no sabía era que Allen también conocía ese lugar.

Había logrado mantenerse oculta, pudiendo mirarles desde donde estaba sin descubrirse. Muchas veces pasó por su mente el simplemente irse de ahí. No era típico de ella espiar a las personas, fuera cual fuera la razón. Pero aún así se había quedado. Grave error.

Allen le estaba hablando alegremente a Kanda sobre una nueva pieza musical que había grabado en su reproductor de música. Allen era una especie de prodigio tocando el piano, así que no le extrañaba que tuviera algo como eso para compartir. Lo raro era que fuera con Kanda. El menor había pedido la honesta opinión de Kanda con respecto a la melodía, que más le valía poner atención o se las iba a pagar. Había estado tentada a reírse, esa frase sin duda era muy rara para dos enamorados.

Enamorados.

El sólo pensamiento le había dejado un sabor de boca muy raro. Cuando al fin se había atrevido a mirar; Kanda y Allen se habían sentado juntos, compartiendo los auriculares mientras escuchaban aquello por lo que Allen parecía tan entusiasmado. Aunque era extraño para los dos estar tan calmados y callados, no estaban haciendo nada que fuera demasiado sospechoso. Incluso parecía que cada quien estaba en su propio mundo. Allen estaba sonriendo, con los ojos cerrados, mientras movía los dedos de su mano derecha como si estuviera tocando el piano. Kanda también tenía los ojos cerrados, pero tenía los brazos cruzados y un gesto de total seriedad. Para cualquier otra persona, eso debería indicar que estaba fastidiado; para Lenalee quería decir que estaba totalmente concentrado.

Sabía que habían sido un par de minutos a pesar de que le había parecido una eternidad. Cuando hubo terminado, Allen le había preguntado de inmediato a Kanda cuál era su opinión. Kanda permaneció en silencio por unos segundos más, unos en los que Lenalee creía se iba a encontrar con Allen muy molesto luego de su amenaza. Pero Allen se había quedado callado también, mirándole atentamente, esperando. Entonces Kanda había tomado el rostro del más joven para besarle. Lenalee había visto besos antes, sólo que ninguno le había afectado tanto como este.

Apenas pudo escuchar las palabras de Allen luego de eso. El "me alegra que te haya gustado" se había perdido en su propio sollozo.

Esa vez no había salido corriendo. Simplemente se había levantado y se había marchado caminando. Al parecer todos esos días repasando las señales que esos dos le estaban dando no eran tan erradas como había querido creer.

Le había costado mucho comer junto a ellos los siguientes días. Había querido perderse en los comentarios de Lavi o incluso en el ruido de sus demás compañeros. Pero simplemente no podía. No podía con el silencio de esos dos. Era tan fuerte. Tan aterrador. ¿Cómo es que nadie sentía la necesidad de taparse los oídos como ella? Por suerte había logrado controlarse y no demostrarlo ante nadie. Aún así, no podía seguir de esa forma. Tenía que enfrentar la realidad.

Un fin de semana había quedado de salir con sus tres amigos. No era la primera vez que salían juntos, pero sí la primera luego de que había visto a Kanda y a Allen besarse. Pensaba que podría las cosas en orden mientras Lavi estuviera ahí, pues creía que era justo que el pelirrojo también supiera de esa relación que esos dos se habían esforzado tanto en ocultar.

Aunque no tenía un plan en específico y tampoco quería llegar acusándolos cuando en primer lugar no tenía ningún derecho más que reclamar la falta de confianza como amiga de los dos, algo en lo que esperaba que Lavi le apoyara.

El problema era que, ya estando a punto de salir de su casa, recibió una llamada de Lavi diciéndole que no podría ir. No le dio razones, pero estaba seguro que tendría que ver con el abuelo del chico y que no había podido escaparse de algún trabajo esta vez. Al parecer se había quedado sin apoyo.

Cuando llegó a la cafetería no estaban ni Kanda ni Allen. De nuevo esa sensación tan extraña se había apoderado de ella. ¿Y si estaban juntos ahora? ¿Qué tal si preferían dejarla plantada también para irse por ahí en una cita? ¿Qué pasaba si estaban haciendo _algo más_ que besarse?

Pidió una taza de té, esperando tranquilizarse. Aún si sus amigos le dejaban ahí, podría disfrutar de algún postre para ahogar sus penas. Sólo que, justo cuando la camarera estaba a punto de retirarse, Allen entró en el lugar, visiblemente agitado como si hubiera estado corriendo para llegar ahí.

No pudo sino sonreír ante las apresuradas disculpas de Allen, quien admitió que se había perdido de camino al lugar. Quiso preguntarle por qué Kanda no le acompañaba, pero hubiera sido demasiado obvio de su parte. Tras asegurarle que no se preocupara y decirle que Lavi no vendría, Allen al fin pudo calmarse para sentarse frente a ella en la mesa. Al poco tiempo Allen había pedido una gran variedad de postres para merendar, dejándole sorprendida una vez más por lo mucho que podía comer alguien tan pequeño y delgado como ese chico.

Estaban a mitad de la comida; el comiendo alegremente mientras hablaban y ella planeando en secreto qué era lo que iba a hacer cuando Kanda estuviera con ellos también, cuando el celular de Allen empezó a sonar.

Era Kanda.

Trató de ignorar ese sentimiento que ya había identificado como celos mientras observaba a Allen hablar con su mejor amigo. Estaban discutiendo otra vez, casi podía imaginarse la voz y las respuestas de Kanda con tan sólo escuchar lo que decía Allen. Aún así temía evidenciarse demasiado cuando Allen se quedaba en silencio. Podía escucharlo. Ese silencio tan fuerte.

Kanda no iba a venir. Allen le había reclamado por no avisar hasta ese momento cuando ya deberían de estar ahí. Luego el menor se volvió a enfadar porque al parecer Kanda se había metido con él por llegar tarde al perderse. Era extraño. Quería apartar la mirada pero no podía, justo como le había pasado esas veces. No entendía qué había de cautivador en verlos, sobre todo considerando su situación. Allen se había callado de nuevo, pero esta vez Kanda tampoco parecía estar hablando. El chico estaba sonrojado. Ella bajó la mirada.

Estaba bebiendo de su té cuando Allen al fin cortó la llamada. Le escuchó disculparse en nombre de Kanda, diciendo que habían estado en lo correcto al no esperarlo para comer porque, al fin y al cabo, a Kanda no le gustaban esas cosas y que quizá era por eso que había decidido no venir. Parpadeó un par de veces. Allen le estaba explicando cosas de Kanda aún y cuando ella era quien tenía más tiempo de conocerlo.

Sabía que Allen no se daba cuenta de que le estaba torturando de cierta manera. Porque, aunque ella supiera todas esas cosas de Kanda, al final quien había ganado había sido ese chico nuevo que ella misma le había presentado a la persona que le gustaba. Había sido ingenua. No, no había manera en que nadie pudiera prever esto.

Aún así...

Ahora o nunca.

- Sobre Kanda y tú...

- ¿Qué pasa con baKanda?

- Kanda y tú están saliendo.

Se preocupó cuando Allen empezó a ahogarse con la comida, pero por suerte había logrado tragar después de todo. Así que, luego del susto inicial, se relajó un poco. Debió esperar que Allen se sorprendiera, sobre todo si se suponía que Kanda y él estaban manteniendo en secreto su relación. En secreto para todos menos para ella.

- ¿De dónde sacaste la idea de que...?

- No lo niegues, Allen-kun. No tiene caso.

Tomó un sorbo de su taza de té. Tenía que ser firme.

- Lo que no sé es por qué lo ocultan de Lavi y de mí.

Le dio algo de pena que Allen se mordiera el labio inferior así, tanto que quiso abrazarlo y decirle que no lo estaba regañando. Tan sólo quería dejar en claro las cosas, por su bien y el de ellos dos.

Por lo visto Allen no sabía muy bien qué decir, así que había decidido quedarse callado. Este era un silencio incómodo, muy diferente a los silencios entre Kanda y Allen. Le hacía sentir un poco más frustrada saberlo.

- Perdón, Lenalee. A ti te gusta Kanda, ¿verdad?

Aquello le sobresaltó. Definitivamente no se esperaba que alguien como Allen se hubiera dado cuenta de eso, con lo despistado que parecía. ¿O es que estaba siendo demasiado obvia? No debería de sentir que el pánico se apoderaba de ella, pero era inevitable.

- Yo... no sé. Es que tú... Tu mirada es...

- ¿Mi mirada?

- Es la misma que yo tengo cuando miro a Kanda.

Entreabrió los labios, sin saber qué decir. Aún no se creía que Allen fuera tan observador como para darse cuenta de algo como eso. Parecía tan fuera de su personalidad.

- ¡Lo siento! Es sólo lo que creí ver. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de esto, es sólo que...

Al parecer la que se había equivocado en juzgar a Allen había sido ella. Podría ser que no fuera muy observador, pero suponía que cualquiera se daría cuenta si alguien más se fija en la persona que amas de la misma manera en que lo hacías tú. Incluso alguien tan distraído como Allen Walker.

- Si me hubiera dado cuenta antes yo nunca...

Así era. Era extraño escucharlo viniendo de un chico, aún si era Allen. Sobre todo porque estaba segura de que si algunas de sus compañeras se llegaba a dar cuenta de sus sentimientos con respecto a Kanda no se verían tan arrepentidas como Allen lucía ahora.

- Allen-kun. No tienes por qué sentirte culpable.

Después de todo, Kanda le había escogido a él. También era que ella nunca se había atrevido a decirle nada a Kanda. Era imposible que él se diera cuenta así sin más. Lenalee lo conocía muy bien después de todo.

Colocó una mano sobre la de Allen para consolarlo, algo que no había planeado hacer cuando quedó a solas con él. No esperaba que Allen supiera de sus sentimientos ni mucho menos que se sintiera tan mal.

- No sé qué hacer, Lenalee.

- No tienes que hacer nada diferente a lo que estás haciendo. Kanda está contento al lado tuyo.

No todo mundo podría notarlo por la naturaleza reservada de su mejor amigo, pero en gran parte había sido por eso que se había empezado a sospechar antes de ver las pruebas por sí misma.

- Eres demasiado madura.

Negó con suavidad. No podía ser madura si estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar. Había dicho que aceptaba la relación de Kanda y Allen, pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse mal. Tenía miedo.

Este silencio. Volvió a darse cuenta de lo diferente que era este silencio. Allen había terminado de comer sin decir una palabra más y ella había hecho lo mismo con su té y su trozo de pastel.

Allen se negó a dejar que ella caminara sola hasta su casa, así que se ofreció a acompañarla. Mientras lo hacían no podía evitar mirarle de reojo de vez en cuando. Ya antes se había preguntado qué tenía Allen que no tuviera ella que hubiera logrado que Kanda se fijara en él. No quería pensar mucho en eso porque sabía que era tonto compararse con un chico, pero era como si su cerebro se negara a aceptar que a Kanda simplemente le gustaban los hombres y no las mujeres. Tal vez era porque a la vez se preguntaba si a Kanda le gustaría Allen si fuera chica o si todo tenía que ver con la preferencia sexual.

- Aquí es tu casa, ¿verdad?

Parpadeó notoriamente cuando Allen se detuvo. Había estado tan preocupada por calmar sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de qué tanto habían caminado. Asintió lo más alegremente que pudo para después agradecer a Allen por haber hablado con ella a pesar de que había sido bastante más poco de lo que hubiera esperado.

Se sobresaltó cuando Allen le abrazó, pues no era un gesto que esperaba. En ese instante sólo podía pensar en lo cálido que era este chico. Fue entonces que no pudo contener las lágrimas a pesar de que hizo todo lo que pudo para que el muchacho no las notara.

- Has feliz a Kanda, por favor.

Porque el silencio de Allen decía muchas más cosas que las palabras de Lenalee a oídos de Kanda.

Al día siguiente se sentía un poco mejor. Había podido saludar normalmente a Allen, aunque éste se había sonrojado notoriamente antes corresponder su gesto agitando la mano bastante rápido antes de ir a su salón de clases. No se extrañó, no después de lo que había pasado entre ellos ayer.

La mañana pasó sin muchos sobresaltos, ni siquiera cuando fueron los cuatro a comer juntos. Kanda y Allen tampoco hablaron en esa ocasión, algo que de todas formas se estaba haciendo una costumbre entre ellos. Lavi había tratado de levantar el animo de todos como siempre, aunque quizá era porque no se enteraba de las cosas que estaban pasando a su alrededor por estar metido en los libros y por dormir tanto.

Mientras guardaba sus cosas para ir a casa se sorprendió pensando más y más en su amigo pelirrojo, preguntándose si debía decirle lo de Kanda y Allen por fin o si debía esperar a que ellos se lo dijeran. Apenas se dio cuenta de que todos sus compañeros ya habían salido del salón cuando escuchó la puerta abriéndose otra vez. Cuando elevó la mirada, Kanda estaba frente a ella.

- ¿Hoy te irás temprano, Kanda? - preguntó, sonriendo felizmente.

Kanda no le respondió, tan sólo se sentó en la silla de enfrente, apoyando la espalda en la pared sin mirarla.

- El moyashi me contó lo que pasó ayer.

- Oh.

De pronto su maletín era lo más interesante del mundo. Debió esperar a que esto pasara, si eran novios tendrían que contarse algo como esto.

- No es un confidente muy confiable.

- ¡Kanda! - se escandalizó un poco, sin poderse creer que Kanda hablara así de la persona que quería. Luego se calmó, tomando aire para hablar a pesar de que sabía que sería complicado - Entonces, ¿te contó todo?

- Me dijo que sabías que somos pareja.

- ¿Nada más?

- Nada más.

Entonces Kanda se equivocaba: Allen sí era de confiar. Aquello le hizo sentirse un poco más aliviada. Sólo por eso le compraría a Allen un helado muy grande cuando le viera.

- ¿Estás molesta porque no te lo dije, verdad?

Frunció el ceño.

- Claro que estoy molesta, Kanda. Somos amigos. ¿Por qué no confias en mí?

- Mph. Es complicado.

- ¡No es complicado!

No lo era. No si tenían ese vínculo especial que Lenalee creía que tenían. Porque a veces no sabía qué le dolía más: el saber que Kanda nunca podría estar con ella o que Kanda no creía que fuera capaz de aceptar que salía con un chico.

- Confío en ti, Lenalee. Pero tú tampoco me dijiste todo.

- ¿Eh?

- Tus amigas hablan mucho sobre ti.

Sintió un escalofrío. No podía ser, no le había dicho nada a nadie, ¿verdad? Había intentado con todas sus fuerzas no ser tan obvia. O quizá era que estaba acostumbrada a pasar mucho tiempo con Kanda, Lavi y Allen que había olvidado que sus amigas eran mucho más observadoras que ellos.

- ¿Qué dicen de mí? - preguntó, con voz temblorosa, preguntándose si sería una buena idea saber después de todo.

- Creo que lo sabes.

- Eso no...

Kanda era cruel. No sabía si se daba cuenta de qué tan cruel era, pero definitivamente lo era. Sobre todo porque Kanda no hacía nada más que mirarla. Estaba poniéndose más y más nerviosa. Apretó con fuerza la falda del uniforme.

- Kanda. Tú me.. me...

Se sorprendió cuando sintió la mano de Kanda sobre su cabeza. El chico se había puesto de pie y estaba a su lado, acariciándole el cabello como solía hacerlo desde que eran pequeños. Las lágrimas se formaron de nuevo.

Aún así pudo ver el gesto de Kanda. Cierto, Kanda tenía ese poder de decir tantas cosas sin usar la voz. Había demasiado ahí que no sabía cómo empezar a describirlo. Era una disculpa, era una muestra de comprensión, cariño. Amor. Aunque no era el mismo que ella deseaba, era amor después de todo.

Se puso de pie para abrazarlo, esperando que no se enfadara porque había empezado a llorar más, pues sabía perfectamente que a Kanda no le gustaba para nada que llorara. Así que por eso no esperaba que Kanda le abrazara. Era tan cálido como siempre.

Lenalee al fin podría empezar a comprender este silencio. Kanda le estaba diciendo que cuidaría de ella sin importar qué.

Sonrió.

Tal vez las cosas no habían sido como ella hubiera querido. No era perfecto, pero era mucho mejor de lo que hubiera esperado tras un rechazo de ese tipo luego de años enamorada de su mejor amigo.

Los siguientes días no fueron tan diferentes. Prácticamente era como si no hubiera pasado nada, o al menos nada por lo que el mundo debiera detenerse. Incluso sus compañeras, completamente ignorantes de lo que pasaba, seguían preguntándole como conquistar a Kanda. Y ella seguía respondiéndoles, dándoles consejos, simplemente hablándoles de lo que querían saber. Por supuesto que ellas nunca sabrían que el corazón de Kanda ya pertenecía a otra persona.

Estaban frente a ella. Peleando otra vez segundos antes de quedarse completamente callados, como si se hubieran cansado ya. Sin embargo, Lenalee sabía.

- Lo están haciendo de nuevo, ¿verdad? - se volvió para ver a Lavi en cuanto terminaron de comer, cuando Kanda y Allen ya se habían alejado lo suficiente como para que no le escucharan.

- ¿Haciendo qué? - preguntó Lenalee, sin saber muy bien a qué se refería el otro.

- Ya sabes. Seguir con su pésima actuación para que nadie se de cuenta de que quieren lanzarse el uno sobre el otro y no precisamente para golpearse.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendida. ¿Acaso Lavi también sabía? ¿Kanda o Allen se lo habían dicho? No lo creía, a pesar de que tan sólo imaginárselo le molestaba. Aún así, lo más probable era que Lavi no fuera tan distraído como pensaba que era.

- También te habías dado cuenta, Lenalee.

Esta vez sonrió. Lavi le había puesto de buen humor al darle ese reconocimiento, aunque quizá era porque sus pruebas habían sido demasiado directas como para negarse a creer la realidad. Se preguntó qué tantas cosas habría visto Lavi para llegar a esa conclusión o si sólo lo sabía con observarles.

Aún así, mientras veía a Lavi decir muchas cosas más que en realidad no estaba escuchando. Tan sólo le veía a él, preguntándose qué tantas cosas había dejado pasar por estar tan concentrada en Kanda y en su amor no correspondido.

Entonces comprendió lo que realmente quería, lo que sería su meta de ahora en adelante. Miró por última vez a Kanda y a Allen caminar el uno al lado del otro, en silencio, sin siquiera tocarse. Sin decir nada y a la vez diciéndose todo. Quería ser como ellos.

Lo que Lenalee quería era aprender a decir "Te amo" sin usar su voz.

_**OWARI**_

**Notas finales: **Esto fue difícil. Perdón a los fans de Lenalee, su POV es muy complicado para mí, sobre todo considerando que no suelo escribir fanfics de este tipo. Espero no haber hecho mucho OOC. En fin, nos vemos en el siguiente fanfic dentro de dos días (espero).


	2. Sombra

_**Stupid me says**_: Pues bien, este es mi segunda aportación al Yullen's Week, ahora con lemon por si acaso lo extraron la otra vez. Este es el único POV de Kanda que tengo entre los siete fanfics que me dediqué a escribir porque casi todos están en los extras, los cuales espero que puedan leer algún día. En fin, muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo y espero que este les guste más que el pasado aunque el lemon no es tan explícito como lo suelo hacer... tal vez haga otro más notorio en otra ocasión, je. Disfruten.

**- Pareja**: Kanda/Allen. Yullen.

**- Rating: **M

**- Tema y día**: Sombra. 20-21 de Diciembre.

**- Advertencias**: Lemon.

**Mis propias advertencias:** Antes de que alguien me venga con que "esa persona" y Alma son el mismo, pues trollololol, claro que lo sé, pero este Kanda aún no lo sabe. También sé cuál es el canon. Pero el Yullen es tan bonito *suspiro*.

_**DISCLAIMER**_: D Gray-man le pertenece a Hoshino Katsura.

**Excusas**

**02. Sombra**

Kanda tenía algo que podría llamarse una obsesión. Esa obsesión era encontrar a _esa persona_ sin importar qué. Esa persona era la razón por la que seguía adelante, por la que había decidido vivir aún si eso había significado matar para sobrevivir.

Así que, la sombra de _esa persona_ siempre estaba presente. Cuando entrenaba, cuando peleaba contra akumas, cuando trataba de dormir, incluso cuando comía. Era algo que le perseguía siempre. Las flores de loto con las que alucinaba sólo eran un recordatorio más de lo único que le importaba en la vida.

O al menos eso era lo que pensaba antes de que a Allen Walker se le ocurriera irrumpir en su vida.

Era frustrante para alguien como él, a quien le gustaba tener las cosas bajo control, perder tan seguido la cabeza cuando se trataba de ese enano novato.

Era sólo que, luego de haberse negado a darle la mano tras haberlo recibido atacándolo al creer que era un akuma. Había alegado que no quería tocar a alguien "maldito". En realidad, simplemente no quería tocar a nadie. No quería involucrarse con nadie que lo distrajera de su búsqueda.

Sin embargo, aún cuando quería evitarlo, ese niño estaba siempre interponiéndose en su camino, metiéndose a la fuerza en su vida.

El hecho de que la primera misión de ese novato fuera con él no había ayudado mucho al creciente desprecio que sentía por la actitud de ese mocoso insoportable. Un desprecio que no hacía sino confundirle cada vez más luego de que ese primer día con el niño había terminado con ellos triunfando y recolectando la Inocencia salvaje aún después de haber tenido que enfrentarse al estúpido caracter de ese enano y de lo mucho que se preocupaba por cosas que no eran importantes para cumplir los objetivos de cualquier exorcista.

Había aprendido tantas cosas de él, pero no las suficientes como para sentirse satisfecho. Le había dicho que estaba de acuerdo con él: el trabajo de los exorcistas era destruir. Pero que él, Allen Walker, quería también construir. Aquello le había molestado muchísimo, tanto que no podía sacárselo de la cabeza; algo raro considerando que su mente ya estaba previamente ocupada por alguien que él consideraba más importante.

No se dio cuenta de cuándo pasó. No podría dar un día en específico, mucho menos una hora o momento exacto en el cual se dio cuenta de su tiempo pensando en ese idiota habían sobrepasado a los de esa persona. Le había asustado, por supuesto. Era extraño encontrarse con que alguien podía llegar de la nada y reclamar un espacio que no le pertenecía y, sin embargo, tener éxito acaparándolo todo.

Por eso estaba tan decidido a odiarle. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Cómo jodidos se atrevía a hacerle eso tan sólo con una misión compartida y unas palabras estúpidas e idealistas? Unas palabras, una promesa tan estúpida como permitir que una muñeca siguiera cantando para un hombre solo y moribundo. Tan sólo por eso. Se había atrevido a hacerle tambalear en su único objetivo en la vida y el maldito imbécil había triunfado sin mover un sólo dedo más que ser él, estupido e ingenudo como era.

Había podido ignorar esos sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su interior gracias a que se mantenía ocupado, ya fuera cumpliendo sus deberes de exorcista o porque aún seguía buscando a esa persona; pero en cuanto se enteró de que el moyashi había perdido su Inocencia por culpa de uno de esos jodidos Noah había entendido que no podía negar ya las cosas. Realmente se preocupaba por ese chiquillo, realmente le importaba lo que le pasara. Realmente había invadido su corazón y había echado raíces. Había estado tan furioso por enterarse de que su odio no era tal que había intentado aún más fuerte negarlo. No debía apartar su camino, no podía huir de esa sombra que le seguía porque realmente no quería hacerlo.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado cuando vio a ese mocoso en Japón. Le había atacado, sí; le había gritado también y había discutido estúpidamente. No recordaba haberse sentido tan feliz como en aquella ocasión, aún si sus acciones y sus palabras no lo demostraran. Pero en cuanto se apartó de los demás mientras éstos se ponían de acuerdo en qué hacer, él no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que le había estado torturando mentalmente durante esos últimos meses.

Cuando estaba en el Arca luchando por su vida contra ese maldito Noah, seguía pensando en que debía vivir porque eso era lo que más deseaba. Quería continuar con vida para poder encontrar a esa persona. Sólo que también quería vivir porque quería volver a verlo. Ya no sólo se trataba de esa persona que había movido su vida por años, sino que también porque quería estar con ese chiquillo molesto que le había conquistado en apenas unos meses. Cuando sintió que moría eso era lo que le dolió mucho más. No le aterraba morir, pero no iba a hacerlo hasta cumplir con los objetivos principales que ahora marcaban su existencia. Así que cuando se descubrió con vida, había decidido que no podía seguir ocultando esos sentimientos, por más estúpidos y confusos que fueran para él. Tenía que ponerlos en orden o no podría continuar con su búsqueda.

No se podría decir que le hizo una confesión. No había manera en la que él acorralara a ese ese idiota para confersarle que se sentía atraído por él, que era tanto físico como emocional. Nunca había sido de muchas palabras y esta no iba a ser la ocasión en las que las utilizara. Sin embargo, por unos segundos pensó que lo más lógico sería que tratara de hablar las cosas, dar una explicación lógica del por qué había decidido irrumpir en donde Allen Walker se escondía luego de la batalla en el Arca.

El sexo era algo extraño para Kanda. No era como si su cuerpo no reaccionara, sobre todo cuando era más joven, pero simplemente nunca se había dejado llevar por esos impulsos porque no le interesaban particularmente. Incluso en ese momento, en esa primera ocasión que se encontraba sobre el cuerpo de ese chiquillo, no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar. No iba a mentir: había tenido ese tipo de pensamientos con ese mocoso, pero era sencillo rechazarlos junto con los sentimientos de culpa por pensar tanto en él. Sólo que no era lo mismo, en lo absoluto, tenerlo de esa manera, tan cerca de su cuerpo cuando no estaba acostumbrado a tal contacto físico.

Cualquier persona lo vería mal. No sólo porque eran dos hombres besándose, sino porque era como si se aprovechara de que el chico estaba especialmente sensible y vulnerable luego de las cosas de las que se había enterado recientemente. Esas personas claramente no conocían a Allen Walker. Incluso él se sorprendió cuando ese enano no se apartó, que incluso lo había abrazado más fuerte aún sabiendo que aquello no era nada inocente en lo absoluto.

"Yo también", había dicho. También. Y Kanda no había dicho palabra alguna. Si alguna vez se preguntó si Allen le había hechizado, esa había sido la ocasión. Claro que era una tontería: Kanda no creía en brujerías. Pero había visto demasiadas cosas como para no considerarlo por al menos unos segundos. Luego decidió que aquello le importaba una mierda. Allen podía ser un puto mago si quería, le daba completamente igual. Lo único que quería era que siguiera ahí. Que no se alejara.

Sabía que ese "también" debía tener un significado mucho más romántico en los labios del chiquillo, sólo que había sido una coincidencia que también se aplicara a su experiencia sexual. A favor de su propia cordura, nunca se había imaginado por las manos que ese idiota pudo haber pasado, mujeres u hombres. Le complació saber que a pesar de que Cross Marian era el maestro de ese idiota, el enano no tenía experiencia de primera mano. Igual era una tontería, pero había algo de orgullo masculino el saber que se era el primero, por más que se tratara de otro hombre.

Por unos minutos se olvidó de la misión de su vida, de la razón por la que seguía aquí. Se olvidó de esa sombra que le había acompañado por todos esos años. Por unos minutos, el estúpido moyashi fue todo su mundo.

Fue doloroso. Y si lo había sido para él, apenas podía imaginar lo que había tenido que aguantar el moyashi. Claro que ese enano se quejó, aunque no tanto como hubiera esperado. De todas maneras se lo cobró tirando de su cabello y arañándolo mientras su miembro se hundía una y otra vez en ese cuerpo tembloroso por los nervios y las ansias. Tan estrecho, tan cálido, tan jodidamente bueno. Su cerebro prácticamente había dejado de razonar al tiempo que besaba a ese niño, cuando los jalones de su pelo eran remplazados por caricias más amables. Los comentarios entre jadeos de lo mucho que le había gustado su cabello desde siempre. Que nunca habría esperando tenerlo tan cerca para poder acariciarlo así.

Había gruñido. Sabía que no había manera en que pudiera aguantar tanto tiempo siendo esta su primera vez. Así que, mientras sostenía fuertemente las caderas del moyashi para apoyarse mientras seguía embistiéndole, terminó por correrse dentro del menor. Luego había podido sentir cómo su miembro era apretado cuando el chiquillo terminó también, aferrándose fuerte al sofá, tanto que incluso había podido escuchar un crujido aún en la euforia del orgasmo. La mano izquierda de Allen Walker era una de las Inocencias más poderosas que él hubiera visto jamás.

Pero hablar de inocencia ahora no sólo sería irónico, sino estúpido. No sólo habían tenido sexo sin apenas haber hablado las cosas antes, sino que hasta ahora reparaba el lugar donde se encontraba. El Arca. Ese piano. La habitación del Músico. Y el moyashi respirando agitadamente mientras trataba de recuperar la compostura.

Ni siquiera le había dado oportunidad para alejarse un poco y analizar por qué demonios había actuado tan impulsivamente cuando esa no era su naturaleza cuando sintió la mano del moyashi tomando una de las suyas. No le sonrió, tampoco le reclamó nada; es más, ni siquiera le estaba mirando pues tenía escondido el rostro en sus rodillas luego de que había subido las piernas al sofá. Así que, de alguna manera, había terminado sentado al lado del menor en el mismo sofá donde habían tenido sexo por primera vez, totalmente en silencio. Y, aún y cuando el chiquillo siguiera semi-desnudo, mostrándose totalmente vulnerable ante él, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en los dedos tibios del otro entrelazados con los suyos.

Había pensado que el moyashi le pediría que se olvidara de todo esto, que no lo considerara importante o que no le volviera a hablar nunca más por haberse aprovechado de él. Después su estúpido cerebro se había concentrado en ponerle imágenes mentales sobre un moyashi totalmente empalagoso, que le pediría que le dijera que le quería una y otra vez, entre otras cosas que sólo las chicas deberían hacer.

Sin embargo, ese niño no había hecho ninguna de las dos cosas.

No era como si hubieran tenido tiempo de discutir lo que habían hecho. No sólo la Orden fue invadida por el enemigo, sino que habían tenido otro problema mucho más estúpido del que culpaba del todo a la División Científica. La cuestión era que no había podido estar a solas de nuevo con ese niño luego de esa vez, de hecho, tener un encuentro privado con el moyashi parecía cada vez más imposible gracias a ese nuevo aditivo molesto que tenía por nombre Howard Link, un estúpido enviado por los Altos Mandos a vigilar al enano por su conexión con el Arca.

Fue entonces cuando les comunicaron "la gran noticia". Los habían reunido a todos en el salón de entrenamiento para que pudieran anunciar a todo mundo lo que habían encontrado con respecto a Allen Walker gracias a una entrevista que éste había tenido con Cross Marian.

Un Noah.

Entonces, lo lógico para todos sería odiarlo. Repudiarlo porque era "uno de ellos" después de todo. Un enemigo. Pero sabía que no había manera que los que eran amigos del moyashi le despreciaran o le abandonaran de ninguna manera. No los conocía perfectamente, sólo estaba seguro de que no dejarían a ese mocoso solo cuando más les necesitaba. De hecho, las excepciones eran quien te todas maneras ya le despreciaban desde antes y, por supuesto, aquellos que conocían su maldito encanto.

Por su parte, él estaba enfadado. No por el hecho de que fuera un Noah, que fuera un enemigo al cual debía de combatir como lo dictaba su trabajo. Era que el moyashi había dicho algo que le había hecho rabiar.

Había pedido que lo mataran.

Así era, ese estúpido había pedido que lo asesinaran si acaso había algún signo que indicara que el Noah empezaba a tomar control de él.

Si bien era cierto que Kanda casi nunca estaba de buen humor y que muchas cosas le irritaban, escuchar aquello le había hecho enfadar como nunca en su vida. Lo peor era que el sentimiento que se había apoderado de él no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado.

Antes de escuchar las palabras del moyashi su principal preocupación había sido que no sabía cuál era la jodida palabra para describir lo que estaba sintiendo. En su mente aún estaba presente esa persona. Su sombra personal seguía a su lado, no era algo que pudiera ahuyentar o, incluso, que quisiera hacer. Y, a pesar de eso, no se sentía culpable por lo que había hecho con el chiquillo. Era otra cosa la que no le permitía dormir con tranquilidad, que había provocado que saltara a pelear a pesar de que su Inocencia aún no servía.

Era amor.

Por eso estaba tan enojado cuando Allen Walker suplicó estúpidamente que le mataran. ¿Cómo no sentirse traicionado luego de todo lo que había pasado? ¿¡Cómo demonios se atrevía!

Lo confrontó luego de eso. Había costado dar con él, y más encontrarlo solo gracias a que ese estúpido inspector no parecía estar a la vista. Consiguió acorrarlarlo, empujándole contra la pared de una forma mucho más brusca de lo que hubiera querido. De hecho, de inmediato se sintió culpable al ver el gesto de dolor del menor, pero estaba tan enojado que era difícil poner sus pensamientos en orden.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué jodidos dijiste eso?

El gesto del chiquillo fue todo un poema. Era obvio que no entendía lo que le quería decir ni por qué estaba tan enojado. Así era él, su comunicación simplemente no era buena. Esa era la razón por la cual esperaba que el mocoso simplemente se apartara de él o que dijera cualquier estupidez con tal de dejar de lado el tema.

Sólo que, en lugar de eso, había colocado la mano izquierda sobre su mejilla, acariciándola con suavidad a pesar de que él seguía apretándolo contra la pared.

- Kanda.

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó los pequeños sollozos provenientes del menor. Era tan diferente a esa vez, cuando se había mostrado valiente y hasta indiferente a pesar de que se hablaba de su posible traición si acaso el Noah se apoderaba de él. Ahora sólo estaba llorando, mostrándose vulnerable como esa noche que compartieron en el Arca. De pronto había dejado de lastimarlo para permitir ser abrazado, sin entender siquiera qué demonios estaba pasando.

- Tú. Quiero que tú lo hagas.

Apretó los puños, sintiendo que la furia renacía cuando apenas empezaba a sentir algo de tranquilidad.

- No me jodas, moyashi.

¿De verdad lo odiaba tanto? ¿Ese "también" era porque creía que seguía detestándolo a pesar de haberlo follado?

- Es egoísta. Lo sé.

Más que egoísta, era una puta burla. Era cruel. Ese maldito imbécil estaba siendo cruel y era probable que ni siquiera se percatara de ello.

- ¿No quieres que ninguno de tus preciosos amigos sufra? ¿Por eso me cargas a mí la maldita responsabilidad de tu suicidio?

No le respondió de inmediato, por supuesto. Quizá estaba maravillado por todo lo que había dicho, algo que no solía hacer con frecuencia. Debería de apartarse ya mismo y dejarlo así. Sería lo mejor para su salud mental. Pero era difícil retirarse como si no pasara absolutamente nada.

- Quiero que seas tú quien me mate, ¿no era eso lo que querías desde el principio? Cumple mi última voluntad, baKanda.

Si la situación no fuera esta, sabía que esto terminaría en una tonta discusión. Pero seguía siendo tan cruel, esas palabras le dolían mucho más de lo que quisiera admitir.

- Maldito imbécil. ¿De verdad crees que quiero asesinarte?

- Sé que no quieres. Pero también sé que cumplirás tu promesa como siempre.

Le estaba sonriendo ahora. Hijo de puta manipulador. ¿Y creían que era un caballero educado e inocente? Definitivamente no conocían la verdadera cara del moyashi. De todas formas, no era su estilo asumir el papel de mártir. Asintió sin decir palabra alguna. Bien, si ese era su último estúpido deseo, se lo cumpliría. Si acaso ese Noah amenazaba con aparecer, él mismo lo mataría. No obtendría nada a cambio, ni siquiera una explicación. Pero en ese instante le daba igual.

Porque él no permitiría que Allen Walker dejara de ser Allen Walker.

Lo cierto era que en algo el moyashi tenía razón. A diferencia de cierto mocoso inútil, Kanda era un hombre de palabra. Así que, si lo que quería era morir a manos de él, entonces eso iba a hacer. Aún y cuando apenas se hubiera enterado que amaba al imbécil que le había pedido algo que lo destruiría a él también.

De todas formas fue placentero poder olvidarse de todo aquello por unos segundos mientras se besaban. Al final, no habían hablado de lo que significaba lo que habían hecho ni tampoco había aclarado la razón por la cual estaba tan enfadado. No importaba mientras siguiera besando a ese chiquillo por unos segundos más. Por desgracia, unos segundos fue lo que duró ese pequeño deleite, porque el inspector había regresado. Le miró con todo el odio que fue capaz antes de retirarse, pensando en lo que tendría que hacer para que no fuera necesario cumplir esa estúpida promesa.

Por eso había obligado a Komui a enviarlo en cada misión en la que mandara a ese niño. Así que, cada vez que el moyashi salía, él hacía lo mismo, a su lado, procurando no perderle de vista un instante mientras estuvieran fuera. De regreso a la Orden podía fingir mucho mejor porque, de todas maneras, había más personas ahí que podrían enterarse de cosas que no debían. Pero estar de misión, aún si el jodido inspector estaba ahí, era una tentación constante. Había logrado tener sexo con el otro chico, por supuesto, pero era tan corto y tan apresurado que le parecía sumamente frustrante no poder disfrutarlo como hubiera deseado aún si seguía sintiendo esa felicidad tan extraña cuando estaba en esa unión tan íntima con la persona que quería.

Concentrarse en cumplir su promesa a Allen Walker le hizo desviarse de su otra promesa. Eso lo sabía. Veía a la distancia y se preguntaba qué tan decepcionada se sentiría aquella persona, si acaso se enteraría alguna vez que Kanda había dejado de obsesionarse con ella. Que su mundo había dejado de girar exclusivamente por esa persona. ¿Se enfadaría con él? ¿Qué debería de decirle cuando por fin estuviera frente a ella para explicarle que un niñito era lo más importante para él ahora? ¿Podría perdonarle? ¿Le odiaría? No tenía idea. Sólo sabía que tenía que seguir al lado de ese estúpido mocoso para protegerlo de los demás. Y de sí mismo.

Porque ese estúpido mocoso constantemente ponía en riesgo su vida. No era nada nuevo, por supuesto. Ese imbécil siempre había sido un mártir dispuesto a saltar a salvar a todo mundo, se lo mereciera o no. Sólo que ahora que ese moyashi había puesto su vida en sus manos, ahora sentía mucha más responsabilidad. No. Era porque ya había aceptado que era amor la estupidez que sentía cuando estaba cerca de él. Incluso por eso era difícil insultarlo o meterse con él cuando se trataba de mantener las apariencias frente a sus otros compañeros de misión. Aún así, sus insultos muchas veces no eran infundados. Ese maldito niño seguía siendo un maldito imbécil.

Fue en una de esas misiones que volvió a sentir miedo. Justo cuando ambos estaban peleando contra un Nivel Cuatro, el moyashi había decidido que era buena idea cometer otra más de sus idioteces.

Había visto esa espada en acción antes. Sabía que no afectaba a los seres humanos porque una noche antes el menor había atacado al inspector Link con ella y no había salido herido en lo absoluto por más que ese mocoso escándaloso de Phantom G pudiera haber sido. Por eso se alarmó tanto cuando se dio cuenta de que el resultado no era el mismo cuando se trató de Allen atravesándose con su propia espada para atacar al akuma. Se estaba comportando tan raro que no sabía exactamente de qué demonios se trataba por unos segundos que parecieron horas. Porque luego lo había entendido. ¿Así que al fin había llegado el momento? ¿Era eso de lo que el moyashi había hablado cuando le había pedido que lo matara? No. Lo único que podía pensar Kanda es que ese maldito akuma estaba demasiado cerca del moyashi y que ese idiota no parecía hacer esfuerzo alguno para apartarse.

Así que, aún si no podía ver muy bien qué estaba pasando, atacó también. Había estado tan asustado que estaba seguro que se había notado en su rostro. Apenas se fijó que Mugen casi había lastimado a Allen de no ser porque el chiquillo había movido la cabeza justo en el momento necesario. Eso no era lo extraño, había calculado que el otro lo haría porque, a pesar de ser un idiota, seguía siendo hábil. Además, así era la única forma de asegurarse de que el akuma pudiera ser destruído. Sin embargo, justo antes de mover su katana, se dio cuenta de que la mirada que el moyashi le había dirigido no era la misma a la que estaba acostumbrado. Pero no tenía tiempo de analizarlo demasiado, no cuando tenía que destruir a ese monstruo. Y así lo hizo, con ayuda del moyashi, quien ya parecía haber vuelto a ser él mismo.

De todas maneras no desperdició la oportunidad de gritarle. De regañarlo por lo tremendamente estúpido que era. No tenía ningún derecho a asustarle así. No a Yu Kanda. Estúpido moyashi.

- Mi nombre es Allen.

Frunció el ceño.

El moyashi pasó algún tiempo con fiebre luego de eso. Las cosas estaban pasando demasiado rápido, estaban cambiando constantemente y él no debería de quedarse atrás, embobado por razones que se alejaban de su principal motivación. Aunque en este instante su motiviación era otra cosa que era bastante más importante de lo que cualquiera creería.

Luego de un par de días, el moyashi estaba mucho mejor. Tanto que incluso había podido entrenar de nuevo. Y, aunque le hubiera gustado ser su compañero, el estar rodeado de tantas personas hacía difícil que pudieran entrenar como querían. No porque fueran mucho más suaves o porque se comportaran de una manera que levantara sospechas, sino porque cuando entrenaban siempre terminaban golpeándose. Sin excepción. Sería molesto tener que escuchar a los amigos del enano reclamarle por no controlarse cuando el pequeño idiota aún estaba herido por la batalla anterior. Por eso había tenido que tener otros compañeros para pelear, los cuales eran tan inútiles que había conseguido patearles el trasero rápidamente. Pero luego llegó este sujeto.

Se acomodó el cabello hacia atrás. Era tan molesto pelear cuando no lo tenía recogido. Por eso estaba enfadado. Ese maldito anciano de Bookman le había quitado su cinta para el cabello y ahora tenía que luchar por recuperarla. Joder. La verdad no sabía qué era más molesto; que un viejo le hubiera atrapado con la guardia abajo o que los idiotas que acababa de golpear le apoyaran escándalosamente. Sin contar que se moría de hambre.

Así que, al estar tan concentrado en recuperar lo que le pertenecía, no podía fijarse lo suficiente en qué estaba haciendo Allen. De todas formas no era como si desconfiara de Marie, quien de hecho era la única opción que él había considerado para ser compañero del moyashi en su lugar. Lo que sí llamó su atención fue el estruendo del otro lado de donde estaba peleando con Bookman. Por supuesto que el moyashi tenía que formar parte del escándalo, como siempre.

Al parecer, alguien había atacado al enano, tan fuerte como para que el maldito inspector Link saliera a defenderlo. No tenía idea de quienes eran esos sujetos, pero, tan sólo viéndolos de lejos, se dio cuenta de que tenían algo que ver con el tipo que irrumpió en su misión pasada. De todas formas, tras cerciorarse desde lejos que el menor estaba bien, se dio la media vuelta para seguir peleando contra ese anciano.

Porque, fuera de meterse con el moyashi, lo que hicieran esos sujetos le daba igual. Como si esos idiotas fueran a tener algo de relevancia en su vida más que estorbar como la mayoría de los demás miembros de la Orden.

Al final había tenido que desistir de recuperar la cinta para su cabello, por lo que tuvo que pedirle a Lenalee que le dejara una de las de ella, cosa que no le agradó del todo a la chica por la forma en la que se la había pedido. No se iba a disculpar de todas formas, no cuando estaba tan fastidiado y con hambre. Quería alejarse de todo ese bullicio cuanto antes. Sólo que, justo cuando se había alejado lo suficiente para por fin intentar hacerse la coleta a gusto, había sentido un pequeño jalón en su ropa. Se molestó consigo mismo por tener la guardia tan baja, aunque probablemente su cuerpo no había reaccionado porque había reconocido al moyashi de manera subconsciente, si es que una mierda como esa existía. Estaba sonriendo estúpidamente otra vez y, curiosamente, el nuevo vendaje que le habían puesto gracias a ese ataque reciente le daba un aire aún más idiota. Muy idiota.

- Te ves mejor de cabello suelto, baKanda.

- Che. No digas estupideces.

Idiota.

Y seguía sonriendo, por supuesto.

Cuando el agarre del moyashi en su ropa se intensificó supo que tendría que esperar un poco más para comer.

No sabía si les habían visto alejarse juntos, aunque era poco probable debido a que la mayoría de los otros exorcistas seguían entrenando. Además, el enano hablaba tan casualmente que podrían pensar que sólo había encontrado a Kanda por accidente y que había sido el único disponible para decirle que Link se había ido con esas personas por alguna razón que desconocía. Por su parte, hacía bien su papel gruñendo, insultándolo de vez en cuando y fingiendo que le ignoraba, aún y cuando saber que ese inspector bastardo no estaría en medio por al menos un par de horas era una información sumamente valiosa para él.

No se veía absolutamente a nadie en el pasillo cuando llegaron a la habitación de Kanda. La habitación de Allen estaba mucho más cercana al lugar de entrenamiento, pero en su cuarto había menos posibilidades de que alguien fuera tan suicida como para molestarlo. Aún así, estaban siendo estúpidamente descuidados, pero a la larga era obvio que la idiotez del moyashi se le iba a contagiar. Y lo peor era que no se arrepentía de aquello en lo absoluto.

Se besaron en cuanto cruzaron la puerta. De hecho, no entendía cómo demonios no terminaban tropezando con las pocas cosas de su habitación por lo desesperados que lucían justo ahora. Al final logró acorrarlarlo contra la pared, imponiéndose sobre el estúpido y rebelde moyashi quien de todas formas no podía dar mucha batalla estando herido. Normalmente debería de preguntar si estaba bien, no sólo por las heridas anteriores, sino por la que acababa de sufrir hacía tan sólo unos momentos. Pero ellos no eran normales. Ninguno de los dos.

No tenían mucho tiempo, así que se dedicó a quitar el pantalón del menor, siendo una tarea relativamente fácil gracias a la ropa de entrenamiento que aún tenían ambos. Cuando empezó a acariciarle se acercó lo suficiente como para escuchar detenidamente sus gemidos y su respiración agitada. Podía oírlo a la perfección, aún y cuando el moyashi parecía esforzarse especialmente para no demostrar debilidad, cosas de un estúpido orgullo que nunca le ganaría al de él.

Lo arrastró a la cama lo suficientemente rápido y fuerte como para que el otro se quejara por sus malos tratos. Pero esos reclamos no servían de nada, no cuando los gemidos volvían a oírse cada vez más fuerte conforme las caricias se hacían más profundas y firmes.

No supo de dónde obtuvo la paciencia necesaria de prepararlo correctamente cuando ese maldito mocoso prácticamente rogaba porque se lo follara. Claro que no era capaz de decirlo con palabras, pero podía darse cuenta gracias a sus acciones; por la manera en que movía ligeramente las caderas y separaba los labios para gemir. No lo hizo esperar demasiado. Sus dedos entraban y salían del cálido interior del moyashi, por fin acostumbrándose lentamente a la presión en sus dedos. Finalmente frotó los restos del lubricante en su miembro, deslizándose dentro del menor con un poco de dificultad aún. Sólo que el sonido que salió de los labios de Allen no era completamente de dolor. Dolor, sí. Pero también había algo de placer en ese pequeño grito.

No deberían de hacer tanto ruido. Sólo que era prácticamente imposible guardar silencio cuando se estaba follando de tal manera. Especialmente cuando ese moyashi era un escándaloso, cosa que, aunque le molestaba a su mente consciente, su lado pervertido disfrutaba mucho más de lo que quisiera admitir. Así que, mientras embestía una y otra vez, no hacía si no disfrutar de los intentos nulos del menor por ahogar sus gemidos presionando el rostro contra su pecho. Todo con este moyashi era contradictorio. A veces parecía totalmente tímido, como si le avergonzara lo que hacían. Otras veces, era Allen mismo quien incitaba que se acostaran juntos, aún si siempre exigía después que se quedan juntos en silencio aunque fuera un par de minutos. En esta ocasión, la timidez estaba presente, claro. Pero también podía sentir las piernas del otro chico rodeándole las caderas, obligándole a ir cada vez más profundo en su interior. Seguía siendo un mocoso hormonal después de todo.

Salió del interior del chiquillo cuando se decidió a cambiar la posición. El moyashi entendió enseguida lo que quería, aunque aún así le dirigió una mirada con la que parecía querer recordarle lo pervertido que era a pesar de que quien gemía más fuerte era precisamente ese enano. Le vio acomodarse en la cama sin recibir una sola queja verbal, acostándose boca abajo y elevando las caderas casi de inmediato, mostrándole el trasero descaradamente. Tentándolo a profanarlo una vez más.

No se hizo del rogar. En menos de un segundo estaba de nuevo en ese apretado lugar, dejándole sentir todo el grosor y la dureza de su miembro. El otro seguía gimiendo fuertemente, pero al menos ahora tenía la almohada para ahogar los ruidos que salían de su boca. Sólo que ninguna almohada hubiera logrado mitigar el pequeño grito de placer que escuchó la perfección cuando empezó a masturbarle.

Unas cuantas embestidas más. El tiempo estaba en contra de ellos. Movió más rápido su mano. Al final, logró que el moyashi se corriera en su mano, manchando sus dedos con esa sustancia tibia que no hizo más que excitarle más. Esos últimos gemidos le llevaron a su propio climax, teniendo que salir para correrse fuera. Odiaba esto a pesar de que sabía que el moyashi estaba complacido con no tener que limpiarse después del sexo. Cuando tuvieran oportunidad y más tiempo, no dudaría en llenarlo por completo. Pero ahora sólo quería descansar un poco.

Se dejó caer a un lado a pesar de que no quería lucir tan agotado al respirar agitadamente aún. Por su lado, el moyashi se había quedado en esa misma posición, boca abajo, sólo que había bajado sus caderas para descansar por completo en la cama. También respiraba con dificultad.

Los segundos en silencio, esos que el moyashi parecía disfrutar tanto pero que tendrían que acortar antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de que habían desaparecido. Sin embargo, justo cuando se iba a parar de la cama, escuchó la voz del menor, apagada porque estaba hablando contra la almohada.

- Creo que tuve una pesadilla, Kanda.

- ¿Crees?

No, esa no era la pregunta. Una pesadilla. ¿Qué tenía que ver un mal sueño con lo que acababan de hacer? Si acaso era una indirecta más le valía hablar claramente antes de que le soltara un puñetazo por decir las cosas así. Pero el moyashi no parecía estar diciéndolo por molestarle. No cuando seguía con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada. Le miró fijamente, esperando que volviera a decir algo. Y lo hizo.

- Soñé con Mana.

_Mana_.

Mana Walker.

Chasqueó la lengua sin pensarlo. No era común que el menor hablara de su padre adoptivo así como así, así que suponía que no iba a saber mucho más que eso. Allen se había acomodado mejor. Ahora veía a la pared mientras seguía apoyando la barbilla en la almohada. Parecía completamente perdido en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Cómo jodidos se volvió eso una pesadilla? - masculló, esperando sinceramente que el moyashi no dijera nada.

No quería saberlo, sobre todo porque seguramente tendría que ver con que había sido Allen quien había tenido que matar a su padre porque lo había convertido en akuma. Además, conocer la existencia y la importancia de Mana Walker le hacía sentir frustrado. Celoso. Algo que no quería sentir porque eso significaba que sentía inseguridad, algo que estaba directamente ligado a la debilidad. Yu Kanda no era débil.

- No lo sé. Por eso te digo que _creo_ que tuve una pesadilla.

- Joder. ¿Por qué mierda me cuentas sobre tus sueños estúpidos si ni siquiera sabes si son pesadillas o no? - replicó, sin estar seguro de por qué decía las cosas así.

Sólo era un sueño. No tenía ni la más mínima importancia.

- Tienes razón. No podrías comprenderlo nunca, baKanda.

Había esperado que esa respuesta viniera en tono de molestia o de reto. En lugar de eso, había sido una réplica suave. Casi decepcionada. Aquello no le gustó en lo absoluto. Por eso se dio la vuelta lentamente para quedar de lado en la cama. Luego colocó su brazo sobre la espalda del moyashi, rodeándole con él en una especie de abrazo forzado. No era cómodo en lo absoluto, pero había logrado que Allen dejara de mirar la pared para verle a él. No lucía molesto. De hecho, sonreía.

- Che. Que ni se te ocurra decir algo al respecto.

Una risita que se apagó rápidamente. El moyashi se había acercado un poco más a él, facilitando un poco más la postura de Kanda. Porque aún seguía rodeádole con el brazo, como si con eso pudiera hacer alguna diferencia. De pronto tuvo al moyashi apoyado contra su pecho, abrazándole muy fuerte. No lloraba, pero su respiración era entrecortada.

- Marie dijo que tú y yo éramos demasiado parecidos. Que la oscuridad que tenemos nos hace iguales.

Arqueó una ceja, percatándose de que el chiquillo se había separado un poco de él para mirarle. El moyashi estaba sonriendo, pero no era la misma sonrisa estúpida de siempre. Era una sonrisa triste, melancólica. Odiaba esa sonrisa hipócrita.

- Marie ha pasado demasiado tiempo con el viejo.

- ¿También te molesta saber que nos parecemos tanto?

Entrecerró los ojos, al fin meditando las palabras de Marie. Las palabras del moyashi. Parecidos. ¿Tan parecidos eran Allen Walker y él? Porque la gente no debería de opinar eso, no cuando eran completamente opuestos en su manera de comportarse ante los demás. Al parecer Marie era muy diferente a las demás personas. Era eso o estaba inventándose algo tan sólo por hablar con el moyashi para hacerlo enfadar. No, eso no sonaba como Marie en lo absoluto. Resopló.

El abrazo se estrechó.

- Esa vez en Martel me preguntaste si no tenía nada por qué vivir. Y te lo dije, ¿verdad? Que mi razón de vivir había dejado de existir hace tiempo.

Asintió, más para él mismo que para el menor. Recordaba lo enfadado que había estado por eso. Pensándolo bien, ni siquiera sabía por qué había estado tan molesto. ¿Qué más le daba que el moyashi inútil fuera un suicida? En ese entonces no lo entendía. Hasta ahora se había dado cuenta de por qué había actuado de esa forma.

- Pero ahora...

Un beso. Uno muy suave. Uno que no se atrevió a profundizar a pesar de que su cuerpo lo deseaba.

Entonces lo comprendió. La persona de la que hablaba el moyashi, la que había desaparecido de su vida. Alguien quien era todo su mundo, tal y como esa persona lo era para él. Al parecer, Marie tenía mucha más razón de la que creía.

Mana Walker otra vez. Y esa persona.

Ambos tenían sombras que les seguían. Aún y cuando Mana Walker estuviera muerto, Allen seguía caminando bajo su sombra, fiel a una estúpida promesa que podría llevarlo a la muerte segura en cualquier momento. Y Kanda, también bajo la sombra de esa persona, buscándola incansablemente, sin saber si esa persona vivía o no.

Los dos obsesionados, cada uno a su estilo.

Pero Marie había dicho que tenían algo en común. La oscuridad. Como la de esta habitación. Colocó una mano sobre la cabeza del menor, obligándole a esconder el rostro de nuevo en su pecho. No quería que le mirara ahora que estaba pensando en esas cosas. Era una jodida tontería, pero temía que, aún si no había luz, ese mocoso pudiera darse cuenta de lo que pasaba tan sólo mirándole a los ojos.

Pronto había tomado otra posición, acariciando el cuerpo del moyashi, preparándose para una segunda ronda a pesar de que el tiempo era estúpidamente corto. Estúpido. Eso era. Quería volver a sentir ese cuerpo. El moyashi se quejó al principio, pero accedió luego de unos cuantos gruñidos de protesta. Era obvio que también quería unirse de nuevo a él. Olvidarse de aquella pesadilla.

Volvió a besarle.

Sabía que no iba a dejar de buscar a esa persona. Amaba a Allen Walker, pero tenía que cumplir con la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo. También sabía que el moyashi seguiría cumpliendo con su propia promesa. Que no se olvidaría de Mana Walker por mucho que Kanda lo deseara. Por eso había llegado a la conclusión de que dejaría las cosas como estaban. Con esas dos sombras siguiéndoles de cerca.

Ya que, aún si los dos tenían aquellos espectros que les seguían, ninguno de los dos quería deshacerse de esas sombras porque, después de todo, seguían amándolas con toda su existencia. Aún así, mientras volvía a fundirse en un solo ser con el otro exorcista, la oscuridad que compartían los había envuelto de nuevo. Y ambos la habían recibido con los brazos abiertos, concentrándose sólo en la persona que tenían frente a ellos.

Porque, en esos minutos a solas en la oscuridad, totalmente alejados de la luz, nadie dudaría que lo que sentían era de verdad. Ni siquiera esas sombras que seguían esperándoles.

_**OWARI**_

**Notas finales: **No batallé tanto para este, pero sigo estresada con los que aún no termino. Soy tan lenta escribiendo, lo siento. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado de todas formas. Nos vemos en dos días~


	3. Puntas de los dedos

**Stupid me says: **Ah, me atrasé un poquito pero está dentro de los dos días, así que cuenta, ¿ne? Por lo pronto, muchas gracias los que han entrado a leerme y, sobre todo, a los que me han dejado review. Gracias a ustedes me animo a escribir más y más rápido y, ¿saben qué? Con toda esta práctica de escribir tantos fics en tan poco tiempo creo que será más fácil ponerme a escribir Apóstol más rápido. Algo bueno tenía que salir de esto, supongo, considerando todo lo que se viene en ese fanfic... err, me callo antes de tentar más o dar spoilers. En fin, esta historia es más que nada lemon, uno un poco más detallado que el pasado. Un POV de Allen como también los son el resto de los fics que faltan. Prometo que cuando publique los otros siete fics tendrán POVs de Kanda. En fin, disfruten esta entrada del Yullen's Week.

**- Pareja**: Kanda/Allen. Yullen.

**- Rating: **M

**- Tema y día**: Puntas de los dedos. 22-23 de Diciembre.

**- Advertencias**: Lemon

**Mis propias advertencias:** No muchas, err... Allen haciendo introspección, supongo. Y Kanda siendo tímido (?).

_**DISCLAIMER**_: D Gray-man le pertenece a Hoshino Katsura.

**Excusas**

**03. Puntas de los dedos**

Se despertó poco a poco, tallándose el rostro con el dorso de la mano. Cuando al fin pudo abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido. En estos momentos debería de estar terminando de entrenar, posiblemente estaría de camino a desayunar, cosa que sabía por el hambre que sentía. Sólo que no tenía muchas intenciones de levantarse, no cuando apenas había conseguido dormir.

Sabía que era una tontería que algo como esto le quitara el sueño. Es decir, era un exorcista. Tenía una misión muy importante, no sólo porque era su trabajo, sino porque se lo había prometido a su padre, Mana Walker.

Pero no, lo que le había mantenido despierto toda la noche había sido ese estúpido llamado Yu Kanda. Ese imbécil que se suponía era su novio. Eso, se suponía. Porque no sólo era una relación en relativo secreto de la que muy pocas personas se habían enterado, sino porque Kanda no era precisamente la persona más cariñosa del mundo.

Es decir, ya sabía que no habría nada romántico; nada de flores o detalles que de todas maneras nunca esperó. Ni los quería. Sería demasiado raro viniendo de Kanda que empezara a comportarse como alguien que no era él en lo absoluto. Lo que no esperaba era que ni siquiera le dejara tocarlo. De hecho, estaba seguro de que había tenido más contacto físico con él antes de confesársele, aún si aquello se limitaba tan sólo a golpes.

Eso, había sido él quien se había declarado. Había sido algo torpe, infantil y muy estúpido. Esperaba un rechazo. Golpes incluso. Incluso se había preparado para ponerse en guardia luego de cometer la tontería de aceptar que le gustaba Kanda. Pero no hubo violencia alguna. Kanda no dijo nada, aunque sabía que le correspondía. Porque le había besado. Un beso superficial y rápido, así había sido todo. Ese fue el último contacto físico que tuvo con Kanda.

Y cuando hablaba de nada de contacto físico hablaba de nada. Kanda ni siquiera quería entrenar con él cuando estaba seguro de que quería seguir pateándole el trasero a pesar de que eran pareja. Porque eso era lo que Allen deseaba después de todo. Entrenar con Kanda no sólo era muy útil porque era el único que no se contenía para nada a la hora de atacarlo, por muy masoquista que eso pareciera; sino que también era su oportunidad de tener toda la atención de Kanda para él. Era una razón tonta e infantil, pero así era como se sentía cada vez que entrenaba con ese idiota. Además, había algo muy entretenido en golpearse con baKanda hasta al cansancio.

Pero eso había quedado atrás desde que se había confesado. Al principio pensó que era porque Kanda ya no quería lastimarlo ahora que sabía cómo se sentía, pero la verdad era que seguía insultándolo y metiéndose con él cada vez que podía. Así que, o baKanda no consideraba el maltrato psicológico como algo malo o simplemente no quería tocarle para nada. Esa tontería era la que le mantenía despierto. Se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo. Se levantó de la cama luego de que decidió no ir a entrenar por ese día. De hecho, le hubiera gustado pasar el resto del día en la cama por si podía descansar al fin, pero su estómago no dejaba de quejarse por lo que de todas maneras sería inútil tratar de dormir.

Cuando llegó a la cafetería seguido de Timcanpy se alegró por ver que no había tanta gente a la vista, así no tendría que dar explicaciones porque no se había levantado temprano. Sólo que el culpable directo de lo que le pasaba estaba a la vista. Ese idiota. Fue por su comida, intentando fingir que aquello no le afectaba para nada, cosa que le saldría más naturalmente si al menos hubiera dormido un poco más. Luego de que Jeryy le había dado toda su comida, se dirigió a la mesa donde Kanda estaba comiendo su soba, empujando el carrito con su alimento alegremente, asegurándose de que todos vieran su gesto divertido en el rostro. Iba a molestar a Kanda, se iba a divertir un rato. Nadie debería de encontrar extraño que hiciera eso.

- Buenos días - saludó alegremente.

- No fuiste a entrenar.

Borró la sonrisa casi de inmediato. No se suponía que Kanda le contestara algo así. Es más, no se suponía que le contestara nada más que un gruñido o que le dijera que se largara de ahí. Tenía tan bien estudiado el guión que era imposible que se hubiera equivocado. Pero no, había sido Kanda quien había dicho aquello. Algo que parecía hasta un reclamo. Frunció el ceño, esperando que no se notara que estaba molesto.

- No se me antojó ir. ¿Algún problema con eso?

No quería ponerse de mal humor tan temprano, aún si en gran parte había sido su culpa acercarse a Kanda sabiendo que le iba a molestar.

- Che. Así que eres un vago, moyashi. Debilucho.

- ¿Qué cosa?

Eso era. Sólo una palabra y ya le había hecho enfadar de verdad. Así que era un "debilucho", ¿no? Pues no era su culpa que Kanda no quisiera entrenar con él. Y sí, sabía que era una excusa tonta y que aún tenía otros compañeros con quienes entrenar, pero se sentía tan extraño con la actitud de Kanda que no sabía cómo reaccionar cuando le veía entrenar perfectamente bien con otras personas. Kanda no volvió a contestarle, por supuesto, pero aún así se sentó frente a él, colocando toda su comida para no tener que verlo. Otra tontería. Podría ir a sentarse en cualquier otra mesa y aún así había decidido quedarse. Tenía un problema extraño, sin duda.

De todas formas, Kanda también se quedó ahí. No volvió a hablarle mientras terminaba de comer su soba, pero se quedó ahí. Allen ya no sabía qué pensar en lo absoluto. ¿Significaba que aún recordaba esas palabras de declaración? ¿Ese beso? ¿Entonces qué pasaba? Frustrante. Tan frustrante. Tan baKanda. Porque además se había quedado unos minutos más luego de que había terminado, lo sabía porque podía sentir esa mirada sobre él, aún y cuando tratara de no despegar la suya de los deliciosos platillos que devoraba. Al final Kanda se había levantado y se había ido. Y a él se le había arruinado el apetito por completo, cosa que le hizo sentirse más enfadado aún. Terminó de comer a duras penas para no preocupar a Jeryy o a nadie más, todo porque se suponía que su estómago lo pedía.

Ya que no tenía misiones próximas, no tenía mucho que hacer. Podría ir a la biblioteca y tratar de leer algo ya que Lavi no estaría ahí pues estaba de misión. De hecho, la gran mayoría de los exorcistas estaban fuera, en realidad los únicos que estaban en la Orden eran Lenalee, Kanda y él. Así que, por unos segundos, pensó que podría ir con la chica para ayudarla en algo, lo que fuera, algo que le mantuviera ocupado y sin energías para pensar tonterías. Sin embargo, pronto desechó la idea, ya que era muy probable que ella se diera cuenta de que algo no andaba bien con él. No por nada era una de las pocas personas que sabían que le gustaban los hombres. Específicamente ese baKanda. La verdad era que no se sentía muy cómodo hablando de eso con nadie, ni siquiera con Lenalee, así que desechó la idea rápidamente.

En cambio, se pasó prácticamente toda la tarde en su habitación, jugando con Timcanpy hasta que el mismo golem se aburrió, cosa que de no creía posible a pesar del carácter de Tim. Entonces se dio cuenta de que de lo que debía de hacer. Se puso de pie, dispuesto a ir al salón de entrenamiento a pesar de que ya era muy tarde. No, mejor así. Así podría entrenar hasta caer rendido y nadie podría preguntarle la razón del por qué lo hacía cuando no tenía una respuesta satisfactoria para dar.

Caminó por los pasillos prácticamente desiertos de la Orden, esperando no perderse a pesar de que se suponía que conocía bien el camino. Milagrosamente, logró llegar sin dar demasiadas vueltas, al final servía de algo ir ahí todo el tiempo. Sólo que, segundos después de haberse puesto la ropa para entrenar, escuchó un ruido. Al parecer alguien más estaba ahí. ¿Tan tarde? Nadie entrenaba por la noche, nadie que quisiera dormir al menos. Sin embargo, no tuvo que caminar mucho para descubrir de quién se trataba.

Por supuesto.

Frunció el ceño, inseguro si debía quedarse ahí o si debía regresar a su habitación. No, era su turno de entrenar porque no lo había hecho en la mañana. Además, si Kanda estaba solo eso significaba que...

Sonrió maliciosamente. Kanda no podría negarse a entrenar con él, no tenía a nadie más a quien usar de excusa para no dejarle ser su compañero. O al menos eso pensaba mientras iba al encuentro de ese idiota, sin considerar que lo más probable era que Kanda simplemente se fuera y lo dejara ahí si de verdad no quería verlo. No, Kanda lo veía. Por eso no lo evitaba cuando iban a comer o incluso cuando entrenaban al mismo tiempo aún si no era juntos. Incluso podía percibir la mirada de Kanda sobre él cada vez que estaban juntos en la misma habitación aún y cuando hubiera más gente presente. Es decir, siempre había gente presente. ¿Podía ser eso? ¿Que Kanda no quisiera estar en contacto con él porque había más personas ahí? Tal vez el general Tiedoll tenía razón y Kanda era tímido. Con ese pensamiento (y con una gran sonrisa), fue a buscarle.

Kanda estaba entrenando. Mucho más en serio de lo que hubiera esperando. Incluso podía ver algunas gotas de sangre en el piso, producto de unas heridas que esperaba ya hubieran sanado. Eso le hizo sentirse extraño, ¿por qué Kanda estaba haciendo eso? Le hizo enfadar de nuevo. Idiota.

- ¡BaKanda!

Le vio sobresaltarse luego de que lo había llamado, cosa que le devolvió un poco de su buen humor. Sólo que Kanda no parecía tan feliz como él cuando se acercó a él luego de detenerse.

- ¿Qué jodidos haces aquí?

- Vengo a entrenar, ¿a qué más? - contestó altaneramente, sin dejarse intimidar por un instante por más que Kanda seguía dirigiéndole esa mirada asesina que conocía tan bien - Debería de preguntar qué haces tú aquí tan noche si ya entrenaste en la mañana.

La verdad no conocía toda la rutina de Kanda, pero estaba seguro de una cosa: baKanda se iba a dormir muy temprano. Mucho más temprano que él. Así que no había manera en que estuviera aún ahí, sobre todo considerando que no tenían ninguna misión próxima. Igual podría tratarse de Kanda siendo el maldito obsesivo que era al hacer su trabajo, aún si le parecía muy raro.

- Che. ¿Tanto te afectó que te llamara vago? Moyashi idiota.

Le siguió con la mirada mientras Kanda tomaba una toalla para secarse el sudor, dándole una vista por demás tentadora. Ese idiota, no tenía idea de cómo demonios se las arreglaba para lucir aún más atractivo cuando le insultaba. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Kanda estaba haciendo, algo que había ignorado estúpidamente. Kanda se estaba yendo. Por eso actuó de inmediato, moviéndose para interponerse entre él y la salida. El mayor arqueó una ceja, mirándole con incredulidad, seguro preguntándose si de verdad creía que iba a evitar que se fuera de una manera tan tonta.

- No te vas hasta que me des una explicación.

- ¿De qué mierda hablas?

Eso. ¿De qué mierda hablaba? Sabía que era por el comportamiento de Kanda, pero al mismo tiempo estaba al tanto de que Kanda nunca actuaría diferente a su alrededor, beso o no beso. Sin embargo, aún podía sentirlo. Ese tierno contacto con sus labios. Tibio. Suave. Nada que pudiera describir a Kanda en lo absoluto. Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué demonios lo había hecho para después fingir que no había pasado nada? Le miró otra vez, totalmente dispuesto a enfrentarle, aún si luego se había fijado en las manchas de sangre otra vez.

- Esa sangre...

- No es mía.

- ¿Eh? - ahora fue él quien le miró inquisitivamente. Obviamente no le creía. Y Kanda se había dado cuenta de ello porque había chasqueado la lengua otra vez.

- Tus amados buscadores son demasiado tercos. Y al parecer disfrutan siendo golpeados por mí.

- ¿Qué cosa? ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso, baKanda?

Golpeando a los buscadores y además luciendo totalmente orgulloso al respecto. Tenía que tratarse de ese idiota.

- No te preocupes tanto. Con un par de días en la enfermería bastará.

Kanda parecía aún más divertido tras la mirada de reproche que le había dedicado. Pero si creía que tan sólo con eso iba a dejarlo ir, estaba muy equivocado. Volvió a interponerse entre la salida y Kanda, logrando que éste borrara ese gesto de autosuficiencia.

- ¿Ahora qué?

- Quiero entrenar contigo.

- No.

Abrió la boca, sin saber cómo responder a una respuesta tan simple y tan rotunda como esa. Así que sólo se le ocurrió decir una sola cosa.

- ¿Por qué?

Una pregunta que además parecía molestar aún más a Kanda.

- Porque no quiero y ya. Deja de estar jodiendo.

- ¡Eso no tiene sentido!

El oriental había desistido de salir y sólo se dedicó a verle en silencio, como si no hubiera entendido lo que decía.

- No entiendo de qué mierda hablas, moyashi.

Definitivamente no había entendido. Apretó los puños, sintiendo que la frustración volvía con creces.

- ¡No tiene sentido que me besaras y que ahora te comportes así!

Al final lo había admitido. Había sido lo más vergonzoso que había hecho en su vida. Incluso Kanda pareció notarlo, porque le dirigió una mirada muy extraña, una que parecía de pena ajena. Sintió que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. Había sido muy tonto.

- ¿Cómo me estoy comportando?

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó esa pregunta. Al parecer había malinterpretado la mirada de Kanda. Era eso o ese imbécil se lo había pasado tan bien riéndose mentalmente de él que quería escuchar más tonterías. La verdad era que no sabía si quería responder a eso porque lo dejaría aún peor. Sólo que no había manera de huir. Resopló con fuerza.

- Desde que me declaré y me besaste tú no me dejas entrenar contigo. Ni siquiera has intentado amenazarme con Mugen a pesar de que seguimos discutiendo. Acaso... - se detuvo por unos segundos para tomar aire, estando totalmente convecido de esta era la pura verdad que Kanda se resistía a admitir - ... ¿acaso temes lastimarme?

Fueron unos segundos de silencio que a él le parecieron horas. Pero luego escuchó un sonido muy raro. ¿Eso era... Kanda riendo? No era que lo hiciera escándalosamente, ni siquiera creía que alguien más pudiera escucharlo si estuviera en esa misma habitación a menos de que estuviera tan cerca como él lo estaba ahora. Aún así era algo muy raro de escuchar.

- Idiota. Te partiría a la mitad ahora mismo si me diera la gana.

Al parecer su teoría era falsa. Su estúpida e idealista teoría. Aún así frunció el ceño, sintiéndose ofendido a pesar que sabía que no debería. Era baKanda después de todo.

- ¿Entonces qué demonios es? ¿Por qué no te atreves a tocarme por un beso que tú iniciaste?

Porque tenía que haber una explicación a eso. No hablaba de caricias ni nada por el estilo, sería esperar demasiado. Pero, ¿ni siquiera entrenando? ¿Ni siquiera para golpearlo?

Pronto se arrepintió de añorar algo tan tonto como las agresiones físicas de baKanda, porque lo único que sintió fue dolor cuando el mayor lo acorraló contra la pared, estrellándolo contra la piedra helada sin haberlo pensado dos veces. Sí, definitivamente era una tontería haber extrañado esto. Trató de tomar una gran bocanada de aire, dispuesto a llenar sus pulmones con oxígeno para poder contraatacar. Pero Kanda había aprovechado que había separado los labios para besarlo, adentrando la lengua en su boca sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar. Sintió que se sonrojaba notablemente, que los ojos se le nublaban junto con su capacidad de razonar. No entendía qué demonios pasaba. Y siguió sin hacerlo cuando Kanda se separó de él, dejándolo jadeando con fuerza mientras se preguntaba cómo era posible que un simple beso le hubiera dejado sin energías.

- Estás jodido, moyashi.

- ¿Qué?

Fue atacado de nuevo, sólo que no fueron golpes. No, eran besos, más besos cada vez más demandantes que le impedían respirar con normalidad. Que estaba jodido, le había dicho. Al parecer la definición de "jodido" de Kanda era mucho más rara de lo que hubiera esperado. Pero los besos pronto se quedaron cortos. Lo que seguía eran las caricias. Caricias que le traían sentimientos encontrados. Es decir, había deseado tanto que Kanda le tocara que debería de dejarse llevar y disfrutar con lo que el otro tuviera para darle. Sólo que Kanda tenía una manera muy extraña de hacer las cosas.

Había esperado algo de agresividad, sobre todo considerando los besos tan bruscos que había sufrido segundos antes. En lugar de eso, los roces eran muy suaves, casi inexistentes. Tanto que al principio pensó que era su imaginación, que en realidad no estaba siendo acariciado en lo absoluto. Al final sí era verdad. Kanda le estaba tocando. Tan sólo con la punta de sus dedos.

Entreabrió los ojos, buscando a Kanda con la mirada a pesar de que sabía que estaba frente a él. Y ahí estaba, observándole detenidamente, con ese mismo gesto indiferente que tenía esa pequeña parte del tiempo donde no se mostraba simplemente enfadado. No podía identificar qué significaba eso, pero pronto dejó de importar. Kanda, aún con sus caricias superficiales, había logrado colarse entre sus piernas y presionar un poco. Le había hecho gemir con fuerza, negar con la cabeza y colocar sus manos en los hombros del mayor para sostenerse. No podía ser, no era como si no supiera absolutamente nada del sexo. Era cierto que no había estado nunca con otra persona, pero había pasado demasiado tiempo con su maestro como para saber los pormenores de esto. Por eso estaba completamente seguro de que no era normal reaccionar con tan poco.

De pronto sus pantalones habían sido desabrochados, la mano de Kanda estaba adentro y seguía igual, sin decidirse a tocarle lo suficientemente fuerte como para sentirse satisfecho. Maldición, era tan desesperante.

- Viniste aquí. Solo. Estaba evitando tocarte por esto, idiota.

- ¡Ah, Kanda!

Esto. ¿Por esto? Su labio inferior temblaba incontrolamente junto con sus piernas mientras Kanda se dedicaba a tocarle. Eran roces tan ligeros, Kanda aún no se decidía a tocarle con algo más que no fuera la punta de sus dedos y aún así estaba gimiendo de tal manera que pondría a las mujeres que se acostaron con su maestro en vergüenza. No sabía si era por el morbo o porque las caricias, por muy tenues que fueran, le eran tan necesarias que no le importaba mover sus caderas esperando que Kanda entendiera que necesitaba aún más que ese toqueteo tan ligero.

Pero Kanda era cruel. Eso, o muy tonto. Se aferró con más fuerza a la camisa pegada del otro, intentando detenerlo para que no se alejara mientras trataba de acercar más sus caderas a esa mano maravillosa. Lo cual resultó en un movimiento de lo más raro. Allen queriendo acercarse y Kanda evadiéndolo. Se estaba enfadando otra vez.

- ¡BaKanda!

Quería pedirle que lo tocara correctamente o que lo soltara, porque estar así era de lo más desesperante e incómodo. De hecho, esperaba que se tratara de lo segundo, que se alejara y que lo insultara. Pero en lugar de eso, ese idiota había cerrado su mano sobre su miembro, apretándolo deliciosamente. O tal vez se suponía que debía ser doloroso. Que era un castigo más que una recompensa. Fuera lo que fuera, Allen había arqueado la espalda para luego respirar agitadamente cuando el cuerpo de Kanda se puso en contacto el suyo, otra vez presionando. Respirando muy cerca de su oído.

- ¿Ya estás asustado, mocoso?

¿Asustado? Era difícil sentir algo parecido al miedo cuando lo que se tenía entre las piernas pedía atención inmediata. Si Kanda seguía así era posible que al fin pudiera bajar su excitación. Y pensar que había venido ahí porque Kanda no quería tocarle.

- Nhn. No soy un cobarde como para asustarme con tan poco, idiota.

Al parecer eso había sido un reto para Kanda, porque había sentido otro apretón en su miembro antes de que las caricias empezaran nuevamente, esta vez mucho más firmes y placenteras, permitiéndole disfrutarlo mucho más. Tan sólo con unos pocos segundos más terminó corriéndose en la mano de Kanda, sin poder contener un gemido bastante notorio a pesar de que trató de ahogarlo escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del otro. Ahora que se había calmado un poco, su cerebro estaba tratando de procesar qué demonios le había picado a Kanda como para darle unas señales tan contradictorias. Era cierto que con Kanda las cosas podían llegar a ser confusas, pero no creía que el mayor tuviera la capacidad como para planear las cosas de esa manera. Aún así no podía dejar de maravillarse al verle llevarse la mano que él mismo había manchado con su semen a la boca para probarlo. Pervertido. Mucho más pervertido de lo que hubiera imaginado para alguien que actuaba como Kanda.

Hubiera querido más tiempo para pensar en lo que estaba pasando y cómo afectaría esta supuesta relación cuando sintió que sus pantalones eran jalados hacia abajo. Dio un pequeño grito, algo que no había deseado pero que no había podido evitar gracias a lo repentino de aquel movimiento. Miró a Kanda como si no comprendiera qué hacía pesar de que era bastante claro. Sobre todo cuando le hizo separar las piernas, obligándole a aferrarse a él de nuevo para no caer. Por eso le volvió a mirar de nuevo, aunque esta vez de forma más apremiante. ¿De verdad Kanda quería...?

- ¡Agh!

Sólo las puntas de los dedos. Otra vez. Pero sentirlos rozando su trasero era muy diferente, sobre todo por el camino que estaban tomando. Estaba seguro que su mirada ahora de pánico. No podía ser que Kanda quisiera hacer eso en ese instante, en ese lugar, sobre todo considerando que apenas unos minutos antes se había decidido a tocarle solamente.

- ¿Y ahora estás asustado? Estás temblando, moyashi.

Se estremeció al sentir el aliento cálido de Kanda en su cuello. Luego se tensó cuando la punta del dedo de uno de los dedos del otro se introdujo en su interior. Ni siquiera sabía cuándo habían acordado que sería él quien ocuparía esa posición a la hora de tener sexo. No, qué estupidez, ni siquiera habían hablado nada, mucho menos algo que tuviera que ver con sexo. Es más, a pesar de que tenía fantasías de vez en cuando con esto (era adolescente, al fin y al cabo), no esperaba que Kanda estuviera tan interesado, casi desesperado, como para intentar hacerlo en medio del salón de entrenamiento.

- BaKanda, hijo de...

Sabía perfectamente que podía negarse. Que podía liberarse. Kanda podría ser muy fuerte, pero seguía teniendo su Inocencia, no sería la primera vez que la usara en contra de ese idiota, cuando más ahora que se trataba de mantener su bienestar físico. Pero se había quedado quieto, estúpidamente quieto, respirando por la boca mientras sentía ese dedo entrar aún más profundo en su cuerpo. Había algo morboso en aquello. Conocía bien esas manos, tan hábiles y tan masculinas a la par de elegantes, lo más que se podía considerando lo bruto que era la persona a la que pertenecían. Era sólo que no podía pensar de otra manera cuando le veía entrenar con Mugen, algo que veía embobado y que muchas veces le había costado perder mientras entrenaba con él.

Así que sí, lo que había hecho que no se quejara era el morbo. El sentir su propio semen deslizándose adentro gracias a que Kanda lo estaba usando como un lubricante improvisado. Se estaba excitando de nuevo, tanto que su miembro empezaba a endurecerse poco a poco. Y era extraño, considerando que no sentía mucho placer al verse penetrado así. Era más bien incómodo y molesto, algo muy alejado al placer que sintió cuando había sido masturbado. Pronto la incomodidad se convirtió en un dolor punzante cuando Kanda introdujo un segundo dedo. Gruñó por lo bajo, aferrándose a los hombros del mayor, enterrándole los dedos y tal vez incluso las uñas, pues había escuchado un ligero siseo de dolor por parte de Kanda. Hubiera sonreído triunfal por regresarle aunque fuera un poco de lo que él mismo estaba sintiendo de no ser porque Kanda se había inclinado sobre él para besarle otra vez. Al parecer ese chico se superaba de nuevo con su perversión: parecía que a Kanda le había gustado sentir las uñas de Allen hundiéndose en su piel.

Estos pequeños descubrimientos le estaban sobrepasando. Tanto que no pudo ahogar otro grito cuando el tercer dedo se adentró en él. Después sólo podía poner atención a los tres dedos entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo, preparándolo para lo que venía. Además, el dolor también había disminuído poco a poco, su cuerpo empezaba a acostumbrarse aún y cuando debería de ser el más resentido. Suponía que también tenía que ver con los besos de Kanda, con la manera en que ese cabello largo le acariciaba el rostro conforme la cabeza del otro se movía para lamerle el cuello. Entrecerró los ojos, al fin sintiéndose mucho más relajado, tanto como para rodear el cuello de baKanda con sus brazos, aprovechando para soltarle el cabello al quitarle la cinta para pelo que mantenía la coleta alta que siempre usaba cuando entrenaba.

Tragó saliva cuando Kanda pareció interpretar aquel movimiento como que ya estaba listo. De hecho, le obligó a separarse, como si quisiera asegurarse de poder verlo mejor. Lo que Allen no pudo evitar fue casi ahogarse con su saliva cuando, luego de que los dedos de Kanda habían abandonado su cuerpo, el otro se llevó las manos a la hebilla del cinturón para desabrocharlo y liberar su miembro. Ese bastardo de baKanda era mucho más grande de lo que hubiera esperado.

Se tambaleó un poco cuando Kanda tomó una de sus piernas para obligarlo a rodearle la cintura con ella. Dio gracias a que era especialmente flexible, porque estaba seguro que terminaría en el suelo si no fuera por eso. Aún así se apoyó en la pared para luego dar un suspiro. Era extraño. Tenía algo de miedo, pero también estaba ansioso. Quería sentirlo. Quería tenerlo dentro de él porque era ese imbécil al que quería.

La punta. Sólo la punta. Retuvo el aire. Recordó que pocos minutos antes se había quejado de los dedos de Kanda y de lo poco satisfactorio que había sido al principio. Pero ahora tan sólo eso era suficiente para él, como si de pronto su cerebro hubiera empezado a razonar para advertirle que lo que estaba haciendo era una locura. Aunque al parecer Kanda no iba a ponérselo tan fácil, no después de ese reclamo infantil suyo.

- Kanda...

- ¿Ya te das cuenta? - puso atención aún entre el dolor que sentía, animándose a mirarle a pesar de que se sentía especialmente avergonzado por todo esto - No iba a poder controlarme si te tocaba una vez más. Ni una patada, ni un golpe, ni siquiera un estúpido roce con las puntas de los dedos.

Todos sus pensamientos se despejaron. Así que era eso. Entonces era en parte cierto lo que Allen le había dicho. No quería lastimarlo. No quería perder el control. Ya no sabía si era porque Kanda estaba más preocupado por el orgullo de saberse en control de sus impulsos que por el bienestar físico de Allen, pero la verdad daba igual.

Le abrazó.

- No tienes por qué controlarte, baKanda. No conmigo.

No había sido lo más inteligente que podría haber dicho alguien que conociera a Kanda de verdad y estuviera en esa posición. Tal vez con eso había firmado su sentencia. Lo peor era que aceptaba gustoso su penitencia. Logró contenerse cuando Kanda empezó a penetrarle por completo. Dolía pero, sorpresivamente, no tanto como lo hubiera esperado; su aceptación mental había influído en algo después de todo. Escuchó la respiración de Kanda cerca de su oído, le escuchó jadear e incluso mascullar ese típico sobrenombre.

Entrecerró los ojos, aferrándose más fuerte al cuello de Kanda mientras que éste empezaba a moverse lentamente, apenas dándole tiempo de ajustarse. Pero era suave, al menos en un principio, justo como cuando le había tocado la primera vez. Kanda era mucho más considerado de lo que hubiera esperado nunca, un descubrimiento por demás agradable a pesar de que seguía considerándolo un idiota. Un idiota muy cálido además.

- También yo... Desde que te vi... yo...

Abrió los ojos, escuchando atentamente los susurros de Kanda. Eso, eso parecía la respuesta a su confesión. Tanto tiempo después. Sonrió con suavidad. Kanda sí era tímido después de todo.

Empezó a mover sus caderas como pudo a pesar de que Kanda parecía querer llevar el control. Era sólo que quería hacerle notar que podía moverse más rápido, que su cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado a pesar de que seguía emitiendo pequeños quejidos de dolor cada vez que lo sentía llegar más y más profundo. Algo de masoquista tenía que tener si se había fijado en baKanda después de todo.

Repentinamente Kanda le obligó a que dejara de abrazarlo tan de cerca, cosa que le desconcertó porque creía que luego de esa contestación a medias no se resistiría tanto a esas demostraciones de cariño. Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de por qué lo había hecho. Ahora podía verle al rostro perfectamente, por lo que pudo notar la sonrisa maliciosa del mayor.

- ¡Ngh! ¡Kanda!

Tuvo que abrazarse de nuevo para no caer al suelo cuando el otro empezó a moverse más rápido y fuerte. Tan fuerte que podía sentir su espalda chocando con la pared, lastimando su piel. Esperaba no tener más moretones de los obvios por la mañana gracias a la forma en que Kanda sostenía sus caderas. Porque sabía que disimular que podía caminar bien ya iba a ser un gran problema por sí solo.

Apenas podía sostenerse con un solo pie, Kanda no ayudaba mucho tampoco al no dejarle sostenerse correctamente ya que lo único que tenía para aferrarse era el mismo Kanda. Y fue éste quien evitó que se resbalara cuando, luego de cierto movimiento por parte del otro, sintió un intenso placer recorriéndole el cuerpo. Definitivamente hacerlo de pie había sido buena idea, por más morbo que eso le diera, no cuando Kanda tenía tal estamina que parecía que no terminaría pronto como lo hubiera imaginado si acaso esta era su primera vez como la de Allen. De hecho, el primero en terminar fue él, el segundo orgasmo de la sesión dejándole prácticamente fuera de combate. Hubiera pensado que tardaría mucho más que eso, sobre todo porque el único estímulo que tenía su miembro era rozarse con el vientre de Kanda. Sólo con eso había sido suficiente.

Kanda no paró un sólo instante, sin darle un descanso a pesar de que aún estaba temblando. Sí que se había tomado muy en serio eso de que no tenía que controlarse con él. Por eso se empezó a preguntar si de verdad esta era la primera vez de Kanda. No habían hablado de eso, no habían hablado de nada. Pero pronto decidió que no le importaba. Porque quien estaba unido a Kanda ahora era él y sólo él.

- Moyashi. Tan apretado.

Se sonrojó, aunque no sabía si era por las palabras de Kanda o por la forma en que las había dicho. Incluso ese sobrenombre que tanto decía odiar había logrado que su corazón latiera rapidamente.

- Ba-Kanda i-idiota - masculló, ocultando su rostro en el cuello de Kanda mientras seguía siendo penetrado por él, estremeciéndose cada vez que ese punto en su interior era alcanzado. Porque, aún y cuando estuviera agotado, su miembro estaba ya semi-erecto otra vez.

Fue algo extraño ya que, tan sólo por decir algo tan común para los dos, Kanda había gemido por lo bajo sólo para aumentar el ritmo y la fuerza, obligándole a gemir por lo alto nuevamente. Un par más de embestidas más y Kanda se había quedado quieto casi por completo, arrancándole otro gemido al sentir el semen tibio en su interior.

Repentinamente los dos habían terminado en el suelo luego de que Kanda había salido de él. Allen se había deslizado por la pared, Kanda se había puesto de rodillas para apoyar el rostro en uno de los hombros del menor. Los dos respirando agitadamente. Cuando al fin pudo respirar más normalmente se percató de que Kanda no se había movido para nada mientras se recuperaba también. Se movió un poco, sintiendo los primeros pinchazos de dolor que sabía que le acompañarían por lo menos un par de días más. Extendió una de sus manos, tomando un mechón del cabello de Kanda para acariciarlo entre sus dedos. Siseó por lo bajo cuando se le ocurrió moverse de nuevo, molesto por sentir el semen del otro saliendo de su cuerpo. Además, el dolor estaba empeorando. Resopló.

- Al final te emocionaste demasiado, baKanda. Y decías que no querías tocarme.

Kanda se movió sólo un poco. Allen imaginó a la perfección que el mayor estaba sonriendo socarronamente. También él sonrió, volviendo a abrazarle en la posición en la que estaban, volviendo a quejarse por el dolor a pesar de que luego soltó una risita.

Y pensar que todo había empezado con un simple roce con la punta de esos dedos.

_**OWARI**_

**Notas finales: **Este fue más o menos sencillo, creo que es el lemon. El siguiente tal vez no les guste a muchos, así que espero que hayan disfrutado con este. Nos leemos el sábado o domingo, que se vienen las fiestas. Por cierto, Feliz Noche Buena y Feliz Navidad a todo mundo. Que se lo pasen bien y que coman rico. Nos vemos~


	4. Espejo, reflejo

**Stupid me says**: Espero que se hayan pasado y estén pasando, una Feliz Navidad. También un feliz cumpleaños para Allen, por supuesto (aunque de la felicidad del moyashi se encargará Kanda, si me preguntan a mí). Por cierto, la razón por la que dije que seguro no les gustaría esta historia es porque es un gender bender. Y no es sólo un gender bender para un personaje, no, así que tenemos yuri. No sé cuál sea el status del yuri en estos tiempos, pero recuerdo que cuando inicié en mi vida yaoista, recibía un gran desprecio por parte de las yaoi fangirls y la verdad que no sin razón: así como el yaoi está más enfocado a las chicas que a los gays, el yuri está más enfocado a los hombres que a las lesbianas. Así que generalmente tenemos mucho porno sin sentido e incluso al hombre de turno esperando unirse a nuestras chicas (lo último es lo que me hace enfadar más). Pero a mí me encanta el yuri, aún si es mucho más difícil encontrar uno de calidad entre toda la basura machista que hay. Por eso quise escribir esta historia así, un Yullen Yuri, porque creo que estos dos juntos también pegarían si los dos fueran mujeres. Espero que les guste aunque sea un poco o, mejor, que lo disfruten.

**- Pareja**: Kanda/Allen. Yullen.

**- Rating: **M

**- Tema y día**: Espejo/Reflejo. 24-25 de Diciembre.

**- Advertencias**: AU, un poco de lemon, gender bender, yuri.

**Mis propias advertencias:** El lemon es más bien lime, no porque no sepa cómo se hace entre dos chicas, sino porque ya me había quedado muy largo esto y tenía que escribir otra historia todavía. Espero que no esté muy OOC con el cambio de género. Para mí, uno seguirá siendo uno mismo sea hombre o mujer, así que procuré no usar eso como una excusa. Aún así, juzguen y disfruten.

_**DISCLAIMER**_: D Gray-man le pertenece a Hoshino Katsura.

**Excusas**

**04. Espejo, reflejo**

No le gustaban los espejos.

No le gustaban los espejos por el reflejo que mostraban cada vez que se veía en ellos. Su cabello blanco desordenado, su brazo izquierdo deforme. Esa cicatriz en su rostro. Ya que, más allá de su aspecto extraño, le recordaba mucho a la única persona que había llegado a amar. Su padre, Mana Walker.

No sabía exactamente cómo había terminado teniendo ese aspecto. Su tutor, Cross Marian, le había contado, una sola vez, que había sido a causa de un accidente. Que por eso lucía así. Que también esa había sido la razón por la cual Mana había muerto. Su cabello blanco tan sólo era la consecuencia del trauma de lo ocurrido. Había intentado que Cross fuera más específico, pero nunca había conseguido sacarle nada más. De todas formas, no era como si hablara muy seguido con él. Nunca estaba en casa y de vez en cuando recibía una carta de él para decirle que tenía nuevas deudas, la gran mayoría en lugares de dudosa reputación. Deudas que Allen tenía que pagar, por mucho que aquello le molestara, así que tenía que trabajar medio tiempo además de ir a estudiar. Y, aún así, su tutor le decía que tenía suerte.

Que lo trataría aún peor si fuera un chico.

Eso fue en palabras de Marian Cross. Pero Allen sabía que no habría ninguna diferencia, al menos con otras personas. Fuera chico o chica, estaba segura que las cosas no serían más sencillas para ella en el instituto. No era que se sintiera totalmente torturada o que la gente la molestara todos los días. Pero sabía de los rumores que había en torno a ella. Que estaba maldita.

No había razón alguna para que las personas hablaran así de ella. No había nada sobrenatural, no había nada que hubiera hecho a los demás, ni nada que pudiera decirles que era capaz de maldecir a alguien tan sólo por dirigirle la mirada. Lo cierto era que la mayoría de las personas la evitaron luego de la muerte de Mana, incluso los niños que alguna vez fueron sus amigos. Así que, en lugar de ser molestada diariamente, era más bien ignorada y temida, algo que había aprendido a aceptar con el tiempo.

Sin embargo, ahora que estaba en el instituto, sus compañeras se habían vuelto un poco más descaradas en su manera de manifestar temor. Muchas veces le escondían sus cosas o la excluían de las actividades del grupo, todo con tal de molestarla o no estar cerca de ella. No tenían idea de lo buena que era Allen para los deportes o lo perfectamente bien que podía defenderse si acaso alguien llegaba a agredirla de verdad. Simplemente había tenido que aprender muchas cosas para poder sobrevivir en el mundo de su tutor. Si no hacía nada en contra de ellas era porque Mana la había educado bien para comportarse como una dama. Además, ni siquiera se sentía deprimida como antes ya que no estaba sola como cuando era pequeña.

Se llamaba Lee. Bueno, ese era su apellido. Era que su nombre era un tanto vergonzoso, o al menos así opinaba él a pesar de que a Allen se le hiciera lindo. Lenalee. Podría ser nombre de chica, pero a ella le gustaba. Además, no era nadie para opinar. Allen era nombre de hombre. Muchas veces le llamaban Ellen o Alice, y siempre tenía que corregirles. Allen Walker. Así era como Mana le había puesto y estaba orgullosa de eso. Así como Lee debería de estarlo de no ser que suponía que para un chico tener nombre de mujer debía de ser más vergonzoso.

Así que, tenía que ser una especie de señal, ¿no era así? O al menos así le gustaba pensar cuando fantaseaba que Lee se fijaba en ella como algo más que una simple amiga. Es que había sido él quien había sido el primero en tratarla bien, en hablarle por algo más que un protocolo social. Le gustaba saber que Lee de verdad quería que fueran amigos y por eso había decidido incluirla en su _familia_, como él solía llamar a su grupo de amigos. Sabía que Lee tenía amigos fuera del pequeño círculo donde ella participaba, pero se sentía especial tan sólo por ser alguien a quien el chico quería y estimaba.

Lee era un año mayor que ella, así que no podía verle cuando tomaba clases, pero pasaba la mayoría de sus descansos con ese pequeño grupo.

Lavihiko; o Lavi, como usualmente le llamaban todos, era una chica de cabello rojo que usaba un parche sobre su ojo derecho; era mayor que ella por casi tres años por lo que tampoco podía verla tan seguido. Era muy alegre y solía abrazarla a la menor oportunidad, cosa que le había incomodado al principio pero que al final había terminando aceptando e incluso había llegado a disfrutarlo; o al menos lo haría si a la chica pelirroja no le diera por prácticamente taclearla cada vez que la veía. A diferencia de ella, Lavi era atractiva y popular, además de ser mucho más inteligente de lo que aparentaba, cosa que había engañado a más de un chico que la había considerado lo suficientemente tonta como para acceder a cosas que Lavi no le contaba con claridad porque "era demasiado niña para saber de eso". Lavi también era la única que llamaba a Lee por su nombre, cosa que hacía tan sólo para fastidiar al muchacho. Así era la forma de ser de Lavi. Era ella quien usaba los nombres que sabía que les molestaban a todos, incluída Allen. Porque Allen tenía un sobrenombre, uno que tan sólo por recordarlo volvía a sentirse enfadada.

Eso llevaba a la otra persona que formaba parte de la familia de Lee. La tercera persona que formaba parte de su grupo de amigos era mucho más problemática. El sólo pensar en ella hacía que Allen se sintiera de mal humor. Es decir, tenía una excelente relación con Lee y con Lavi, y sin embargo había ocasiones que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo que estaba con ellos discutiendo con Kanda.

Yuuko Kanda. Kanda. baKanda. Era un par de meses mayor que Lavi e iba en el mismo salón de clases que la pelirroja. Pero, a diferencia de Lavi, Kanda era la persona más antisocial que Allen conocía. Porque, a pesar de tener ese largo cabello negro brillante y unos ojos oscuros grandes y bonitos, Kanda no podría tener peor actitud ante la gente. Era popular porque era atractiva, sí, pero casi nadie se atrevía a acercarse a ella, ni siquiera los chicos. Lavi era la única lo suficientemente suicida como para además tratar de abrazarla como lo hacía con Allen. Ella, con sus enormes e intimidantes pechos, siempre metiéndose con Allen por cualquier tontería. Sólo que, a diferencia de la manera tímida en la que se comportaba con las demás personas, Allen siempre tenía una respuesta para Kanda. Así era; la amable y educada Allen Walker perdía toda la calma cuando se trataba de esa chica

Lee y Lavi siempre intentaban que dejaran de pelear, cosa que le avergonzaba un poco porque nunca se daba cuenta qué tan serias podían ser las cosas cuando estaba tan metida en una discusión con baKanda. Pero lo merecía. La primera palabra que había salido de la boca de la mayor había sido un simple "moyashi". Y siempre ha sido eso, una moyashi, algo que le hacía muchísima gracia a Lavi mientras que a ella le hacía enfurecer. Su nombre era maravilloso y que alguien se esforzara en no usarlo era por lo menos molesto. No era su culpa que a Kanda le molestara su nombre y que por eso se dedicara a ponerle apodos a los demás. Porque entendía a Lee si no quería usar su nombre, lo que no sabía era por qué Kanda se empeñaba en no ser conocida como "Yuuko". Debería de usarlo para molestarla con eso, pero eso ya era tarea de Lavi. Por eso, desde la segunda vez que fue llamada "moyashi", Kanda había pasado a ser "baKanda". Recordar la cara de Kanda cuando le había puesto ese sobrenombre le hacía sonreír con autosuficiencia.

Aún con todo y los problemas que tenía con esa chica, Allen realmente disfrutaba comer con sus amigos, así que lo hacía todos los días, incluso habían llegado a salir juntos cuando no tenían trabajos pendientes. Allen estaba viviendo los mejores momentos de su vida luego de la muerte de Mana, algo que valía ser ignorada por sus compañeros de clase.

Lo que a Allen no le gustaba, además de discutir con Kanda, era la confianza que ésta y Lee se tenían. Es decir, sabía que ellos dos eran amigos de la infancia porque así era como Lenalee los había presentado, pero no por eso se sentía mejor al saber que Kanda no era tan malhumorada cuando hablaba con Lee. Incluso parecía hasta tenerle cariño, algo que le provocaba una sensación por demás desagradable.

De hecho, no podía sacarse de la cabeza esa ocasión en la que vio el colgante que Lee usaba en su celular. Era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de ese chico además de ser amable con ella; le gustaban las cosas tiernas, cosas que muchos considerarían demasiado femeninas como para que le gustaran a un hombre. Pero Lee era el tipo de muchacho que podía usar broches en el cabello y lucir adorable y a la vez atractivo, así que un amuleto bonito no era mucha diferencia en él. Por eso no se limitó cuando comentó lo lindo que era el pequeño osito panda que colgaba de su móvil.

- ¿Te gusta? - Allen había asentido rápidamente, totalmente embobada por la sonrisa tan radiante con la que el chico le había respondido - Kanda me lo regaló hace algunos años.

Tan sólo por escuchar eso había logrado que todo el cuadro se echara a perder, sobre todo porque Kanda se había quedado ahí, sin decir nada, tan sólo demostrando que había escuchado porque había chasqueado la lengua con molestia mientras Lavi comentaba lo tímida que era "Yu" sólo para ser amenazada después. Allen sólo se había quedado mirando a Lee, preguntándose cómo podría competir contra Kanda.

Era mucho más guapa que ella, más alta, más fuerte, más segura de sí misma. Kanda era todo lo que Allen no era, algo que la mayor se encargaba de recordarle cada vez que discutían. Lo peor era que, no importaba qué tantas vueltas le diera en su cabeza, no había manera en que pudiera vencer a esa idiota de baKanda. Esa debía ser otra razón por la cual odiaba a los espejos, ¿no era así? Kanda era su reflejo. Uno que la mejoraba en todo aspecto.

Pensaba en eso aún cuando de pronto un chico se aproximó a su asiento. Apenas estaba preparándose para ir con sus amigos cuando él le pidió que le acompañara. Allen lo conocía tan sólo de lejos, no tenía idea de cómo se llamaba siquiera, pero no estaba en su salón de clases. Lucía mayor, así que podría tratarse de algún compañero de Lavi y de Kanda. Fue por eso que aceptó inmediatamente, preocupada porque algo hubiera pasado con alguna de ellas. Sí, incluso se sentía preocupada por baKanda, por mucho que su ego le impidiera asumirlo.

Su sorpresa fue grande cuando descubrió que el chico no quería hacer otra cosa sino declararse. Se quedó sin habla, mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos mientras se preguntaba qué estaba pasando. Nunca había tenido novio y el único muchacho que le gustaba era Lee. Por eso lo rechazó amablemente. Que pensara que Kanda le llevaba una gran ventaja no quería decir que aceptaría a cualquier persona que se le declarara. Aún tenía una pelea por delante y, aunque su aspecto fuera extraño no era fea en lo absoluto, sabía que algo de ella podría conquistar al chico de sus sueños de alguna forma. No podía jugar con los sentimientos de alguien más en el camino a su meta.

El problema era que el chico no parecía estar muy contento con su educada negativa, porque éste le había tomado del brazo, jalándola bruscamente. Se sobresaltó. Forcejearon. Le pidió que se detuviera. No quería hacerle daño, de verdad que no quería a pesar de que el sujeto parecía más y más empeñado en que le correspondiera. Fue cuando el muchacho le tomó de la cintura para acercarlo a su cuerpo que ella le dio un puñetazo en el rostro. Las bofetadas eran más femeninas, solía decirle su tutor cuando le recordaba que parecía más un niño que una chica de quince años, pero a Allen no le importaba. Los golpes en puño eran mucho más eficaces a pesar de que empezaba a sentir cierto dolor en su muñeca; hacía tiempo que no golpeaba a nadie, suponía que por eso se había lastimado. Pero lo suyo no era nada comparado con el dolor del de ese tipo que había intentado pasarse de listo.

Incluso empezaba a preocuparse por él. ¿Se había sobrepasado? ¿Le había hecho sangrar? Se acercó al chico dispuesto a ayudarle o llevarlo a la enfermería directamente si era necesario. O al menos eso intentaba hasta que le oyó hablar entre quejidos de dolor.

- ¡Maldita bruja! ¡Te estoy haciendo un favor, hija de puta! ¿O crees que ese marica de Lee quiere follarte? Mírate al espejo.

Se quedó en completo silencio, sin saber qué hacer. Incluso podía sentir algunas lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos. No, no debía llorar. No podía mostrarse débil. Mucho menos por unas cuantas palabras. Había soportado cosas mucho peores que eso. Pero su cuerpo se negaba a responderle cuando debió retirarse cuanto antes. Por su parte, el chico seguía mascullando cosas sin sentido, hablando consigo mismo, ignorándola por completo. Así era mejor. Pensar que no estaba ahí.

- Me tocó con ese brazo asqueroso. Qué puto asco.

Se mordió el labio inferior. Le había golpeado con su mano izquierda entonces. Debió darse cuenta antes, considerando que empezaba a sentirla entumecida, aunque no sabía si era por el dolor o porque siempre le ocurría eso cuando hablaban de esa forma de su brazo. Estaba a punto de empezar a llorar abiertamente.

- Oi, moyashi.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz llamándole. Incluso el muchacho había dejado de hablar solo para mirar a la dueña de esa voz.

- ¿K-Kanda?

Le escuchó chasquear la lengua, como si estuviera demasiado molesta como para prestarle atención a pesar de que había sido ella misma quien había irrumpido ahí.

- Date prisa, idiota, te estamos esperando.

Entreabrió los labios, dispuesta a discutir como siempre, por lo que pronto se dio cuenta de que había concentrado toda su atención en Kanda y que por eso prácticamente se había olvidado de las palabras hirientes de aquel muchacho. Es más, justo cuando había volteado para mirarlo, Kanda se había adelantado y le había tomado de la muñeca, de la derecha, por suerte. Así que había dejado atrás ese momento incómodo para ser prácticamente arrastrada por baKanda, quien por cierto lucía más molesta de lo que normalmente estaría.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó, realmente sintiendo curiosidad, preguntándose por primera vez cómo era que ella había aparecido de la nada.

- Lee y esa coneja estúpida te están esperando. Como no llegabas a comer me mandaron a buscarte.

- ¿Eh? ¿A ti?

De alguna manera no se creía eso, considerando que Lee y Lavi sabían lo mal que se llevaban. Pero no era momento de discutir. Realmente tenía hambre, así que su sospecha de que algo raro pasaba iba a tener que esperar.

- Tengo que ir a mi salón de clases por mi almuerz-...

- Che. Después.

¿Después? ¿Qué quería decir con "después"? Kanda había dicho que la estaban esperando y ahora resultaba que la hora de la comida podía esperar. Iba a preguntarle qué demonios se proponía cuando se dio cuenta de que Kanda le estaba guiando a la enfermería. No dijo palabra alguna, sorprendida, preguntándose cómo era que había terminado ahí cuando la mayor le obligó a sentarse en una de las camas.

- ¡O-oye! ¡Espera! ¿No me vas a explicar qué te pasa? - preguntó, al fin reaccionando, aunque a la otra chica pareció darle igual pues simplemente volvió a ignorarla, provocando que Allen se ofendiera una vez más.

Kanda salió de su vista tan sólo unos segundos para después volver con algo que parecía ser un botiquín de primeros auxilios. La oriental pareció darse cuenta de sus gestos de confusión, porque tan sólo la miró para después encogerse de hombros. ¿Para qué necesitaba un botiquín? ¿Y dónde estaba esa enfermera tan intimidante?

- Dame la mano, moyashi.

Parpadeó un par de veces, aún preguntándose qué pasaba, extendiendo su mano derecha. No podía ser que creyera que realmente le había lastimado al tirar de ella así, como si fuera la primera vez que la trataba bruscamente. Aún así se extrañó cuando Kanda chasqueó la lengua para después girar los ojos con fastidio.

- La otra, idiota.

Dudó unos segundos, mirando su mano izquierdo como si fuera la primera vez que le veía. Justo acababa de pasar por un momento que le había dolido mucho y ahora baKanda le hacía esto. No quería ver ese gesto de asco con el rostro de la mayor aún y cuando no fueran las mejores amigas. Simplemente no podía.

- Che. Tan lenta.

Casi suelta un grito cuando Kanda le tomó del brazo izquierdo repentinamente. De hecho, apenas iba a zafarse cuando sintió los hábiles dedos de Kanda revisando su muñeca izquierda. Le escuchó chasquear la lengua de nuevo, algo que no parecía un gesto de disgusto porque era más cercano a una demostración de enfado. No, también había disgusto, sólo que no parecía ser a causa de su brazo. Por eso se quedó quieta, sin dejar de mirar a Kanda a pesar de que ésta ya no le ponía tanta atención porque se había puesto a buscar en el botiquín.

Cerró uno de sus ojos cuando sintió que Kanda le rociaba con un anestésico, mascullando cosas que ella no alcanzaba a entender del todo. No pensaba que se hubiera lastimado de verdad por golpear a alguien, pero tampoco creía que Kanda fuera del estilo de exagerar. Por eso tampoco dijo nada cuando Kanda empezó a vendarle la mano con un cuidado que no creía capaz en esa chica. Aunque, pensándolo otra vez, era obvio que supiera hacer algo como eso si estaba en el club de kendo, probablemente le pondría vendajes a los compañeros que se lastimaran. Eso explicaba por qué lo hacía tan bien, tal y como pudo comprobarlo cuando terminó y pudo ver su muñeca vendada de cerca. Era firme, pero no le apretaba en lo absoluto. Perfecta.

- Le rompiste la cara a ese imbécil. No estuvo nada mal para una moyashi flacucha.

Le miró otra vez, alarmada. Había sido una tonta, claro que Kanda se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado, por eso le había vendado. Sintió que se sonrojaba. Lo que Kanda dijo pudo haber sido el intento de cumplido más cercano que había escuchado en los labios de su superior, sin embargo, ese no era motivo para sonrojarse, claro que no. No debía de estar orgullosa de que había lastimado a alguien por mucho que fuera un maldito idiota. Aún así...

- Mi brazo...

- ¿Qué pasa con él?

- Lo tocaste a pesar de que...

- Moyashi idiota.

Su sonrojo se intensificó notablemente. Estúpida baKanda. Apenas iba a pedir una explicación más clara del por qué se había comportado así si siempre se la pasaba discutiendo con ella, cuando la enfermera se presentó ante ellas, enojada e intimidante como siempre. Luego de regañar a Kanda por tomar sus cosas sin permiso para jugar al doctor y de verificar que el vendaje de su mano después de hacer preguntas que decidió responder de la manera más vaga posible, las echó de la enfermería. Cierto, la enfermera tampoco le miraba como si luciera desagradable, pero lo que había pasado con Kanda había sido tan diferente, algo que no esperaba. Todavía miraba su mano vendada como si fuera lo más maravilloso que hubiera visto en su vida. Era tan tonto.

- ¡Allen! ¿Qué te pasó?

Se sintió totalmente apenada por la atención recibida por parte de Lee, sobre todo porque no sabía cómo explicar la forma en la que se había lastimado. No quería que se preocupara, considerando que no creía que ese sujeto tratara de volver a tocarla luego de aquel golpe. De todas formas, se conformaron con su excusa de que se había lastimado durante la clase de deportes y no le preguntaron más porque Lavi ahora se centró en molestar a Kanda porque había sido ella quien le había encontrado a pesar de que se había negado al principio a buscar. Terminó por comer parte del almuerzo de Lee porque habían olvidado ir por su comida. Obvio que secretamente se alegraba de comer del mismo lugar que el chico a pesar de que fuera vergonzoso considerando la cantidad de comida que ella ingería. Le prometió que mañana le traería comida para compensarle, pero Lee tan sólo había sonreído y le había dicho que le gustaba verla tan feliz mientras comía.

Así que cuando llegó a su casa ese día estaba de excelente humor a pesar de lo que había pasado con ese muchacho. Sin embargo, constantemente venía a su memoria lo que Kanda había hecho por ella, por más que se tratara de una pequeñez. Incluso había intentado hablar con ella alguna vez en los siguientes días, preguntarle por qué no la habías delatado con sus amigos o con la enfermera con respecto a su herida. Ni siquiera cuando comían juntos tenía mucha oportunidad de decirle nada, pues Kanda ya no parecía entretenida con sus discusiones, porque le ignoraba la mayor parte del tiempo, lo que no sabía era por qué se sentía especialmente dolida con ese comportamiento considerando que así le daba más oportunidad de estar al lado de Lee mientras Lavi la molestaba a ella. No debía pensar tanto en Kanda, se recordaba una y otra vez. Estaba agradecida con ella, eso era verdad, sólo que estaba segura de que su cerebro se negaba a olvidar ese gesto por lo extraño que había resultado. Además, no había visto a ese chico en días, algo a lo que no le había dado demasiada importancia considerando que lo mejor era no encontrarse con él nunca más. O al menos eso creía hasta que unas chicas se acercaron a ella.

- ¿Qué clase de maldición le hiciste?

- ¿Disculpen?

No entendía nada en lo absoluto. Le dijeron que ese muchacho había terminado en el hospital, que había sido su culpa por algún tipo de brujería que le había hecho con su brazo deforme. Negó con la cabeza. No podía ser. Era cierto que le había golpeado con mucha fuerza, pero no para mandarle al hospital.

- Es culpa de ese brazo.

- ¡Bruja! ¡Es una bruja!

Empezó a temblar de nuevo. Sabía que no era verdad, que no había sido ella la culpable de lo que le había pasado a ese muchacho. Sólo que ellas parecían tan convencidas de que era una hechicera, que estaba maldita, que maldecía a la gente. ¿Qué podía hacer?

- Vamos, Allen.

Sintió que su corazón se detenía por un momento cuando una mano se posó en su hombro. Era Lee. Sonrió, aliviada, aunque no por eso pudo evitar los ojos rojos y llorosos que tanto trataba de ignorar. Sus compañeras se habían callado en cuanto vieron al chico acercarse, así que no estaba segura de que él supiera por qué se encontraba de esa forma. Pero no importaba. Lee le había tomado de la mano y su ritmo cardiaco se había acelerado. Le llevó a la azotea, el lugar donde solían comer; todo sin dejar de hablarle y decirle palabras amables tal y como solía hacerlo cuando le veía deprimida. Entonces sí se había dado cuenta. Resopló quedito.

- Sabes que lo que esas chicas te dijeron no es verdad, ¿cierto?

Asintió muy despacio, tratando de convencerse de que aquello no tenía importancia. Después de todo, todo eso significaba que sí podía defenderse sola a pesar de que no quiso enviar al tipo al hospital de verdad. Se olvidó de eso en cuanto Lee colocó una de sus manos sobre su cabeza.

- Somos tus amigos. Yo soy tu amigo, Allen.

- Lee, yo - se quedó callada por unos segundos, pero no fue suficiente tiempo como para que su cerebro procesara mejor las cosas -... T-tengo algo que decirte y... ¡Tú me gustas!

Al final lo había soltado repentinamente, estúpidamente. Tanto tiempo repasando esta escena en su mente y al final lo había hecho de la manera más patética posible. Incluso el mayor parecía confundido por la manera en que lo había dicho, como si fuera algo que estaba totalmente de lugar. No, es que estaba totalmente de lugar. Ahora mismo quisiera gritar y que la tierra se la tragara, quizá sólo así podría con la vergüenza que ella misma se había causado diciendo las cosas tan bruscamente. No se atrevió a mirar a Lee en la cara, pero había algo que llamó su atención. Algo que salía del bolsillo de la chaqueta del chico.

- Allen, lo siento, pero hay otra persona que me gusta.

Lo escuchó como un rumor lejano, como si Lee no estuviera justo frente a ella. Todo porque no podía dejar de mirar esa cosa. Era el amuleto del celular del chico, ese adorable panda. El que le había regalado Kanda. Se sentía atontada, como ausente.

- ¿Allen? ¿Estás bien?

Al fin se espabiló cuando sintió las manos de Lee sobre sus hombros, parpadeando para enfocarlo bien. Ya podía procesar bien lo que había pasado: le habían rechazado. Y, aún así, sólo podía pensar en ese adorno. Entonces creyó entender por qué ahora llamaba tanto su atención. La otra persona de la que hablaba Lee...

- Oi, Lee. Unas idiotas dijeron que habían subido aquí con la moyashi.

Vio a Kanda ahí de pie, apenas había cerrado la puerta para pasar a la azotea cuando ella sintió que sus piernas temblaban aún más. Por eso tuvo que salir corriendo, prácticamente chocando con Kanda para abrir la puerta y dejar a sus superiores atrás. Así que era eso.

Kanda.

Pero lo que no sabía era por qué sólo pensaba en ella, en la chica. No era odio, ni celos, ni siquiera era molestia. Sólo se sentía dolida. Y no era por Lee. Porque, lo único que pasaba por su mente era que, ahora que Kanda fuera novia de Lee, ellos dos se apartarían del grupo de amigos. Ya no podría conversar con Lee y, más importante, no podría discutir con Kanda. Qué tontería. Extrañar discutir con baKanda.

Se saltó las siguientes clases y se fue directo a su casa. Suponía que era exagerado, aún si era una chica que debía sentirse dolida porque, de cierta forma, habían roto su corazón. Pero la verdad era que no sabía exactamente qué sentía. Por eso mismo, al tirarse en su cama, descubrió que ni siquiera podía llorar. Era de lo más extraño. Es decir, en todas las veces que había repasado mentalmente su confesión a Lee, una que otra vez había pensado en cómo se sentiría si era rechazada. La realidad era que precisamente su peor temor había pasado, pero no se sentía tan mal como lo había supuesto. Definitivamente tenía que haber algo mal en su cabeza.

Miró a un lado de su cama. Ahi había una venda, una perfectamente doblada y acomodada a pesar de que debería de estar en la basura pues estaba usada. No tenía idea de por qué la había conservado. El acto de bondad había sido raro, sí, pero no había razón para guardar algo como eso cuando ya no había que darle más importancia, considerando que tal vez ahora que Lee estuviera con Kanda tal vez no le gustaría que Allen peleara con ella a la menor oportunidad.

Sólo que, justo cuando iba a tomar el trozo de tela para tirarla al cesto de basura, escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Dejó la venda donde estaba, levantándose para abrir, deseando con mucho fervor que no se tratara de su maestro porque no conocía a muchas personas que llamaran a casas ajenas con tal fuerza. Por eso no debería de sorprenderse de quién se trataba en realidad.

Pero sí que se sorprendió. Se quedó de pie, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

- ¿Qué? ¿No me vas a invitar a pasar? Hace un frío de los cojones, moyashi.

Frunció el ceño ante el vocabulario tan vulgar, especialmente porque se trataba de una señorita después de todo. Oh, cierto, esta no era una señorita. Era baKanda. Se apartó de la puerta para dejarla pasar aunque tuvo un primer impulso de cerrarle la puerta en la cara. No pudo, aún si sabía que tenerla adentro significaba que hablarían de lo que no quería hablar.

- Lee me dijo que te le declaraste.

Por supuesto.

Vio de reojo como Kanda se deshacía de la bufanda que traía puesta, dejando que su cabello se deslizara por sus hombros más libremente a pesar de que aún lo tenía atado en una coleta. Quiso tocarlo y no era la primera vez que le pasaba. Empezaba a sentir envidia de Lee, algo que definitivamente estaba mal. ¿Qué no era Lee quien le gustaba? ¿Por qué no podía sacarse a Kanda de su cabeza? ¿Rivalidad? No, no parecía eso.

- Pensé que estarías llorando.

Frunció el ceño.

- No lloraría frente a ti, baKanda.

- ¿Me estabas esperando acaso?

Parpadeó un par de veces. No, no sabía que vendría. No era por eso que no había llorado. Eso aún era un misterio para ella.

- De hecho me pregunto qué haces aquí. ¿Vienes a restregarme en la cara que Lee te escogió a ti?

Ahí estaban. Las lágrimas. Se sentían amargas, eran de furia. No quería. No quería que Lee y Kanda...

- ¿De qué mierda hablas, enana?

- ¡P-pues de lo obvio! - tartamudeó, tratando de sonar decidida a pesar de que algunas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

No era justo. Peleaba con Kanda todo el tiempo, pero no creía que fuera tan cruel como para hacer esto y además fingir demencia.

- Cruel. Tan cruel.

Se llevó las manos al rostro, intentando limpiarse la cara porque ya era suficientemente humillante estar en esta situación como para además soltarse a llorar abiertamente frente a la mayor.

Lo que no se esperaba era que Kanda se inclinara sobre ella, tomando sus muñecas para que las apartara de sus ojos. Le miró, extrañada, preguntándose por qué volvía a tener un gesto tan suave. Había tocado su brazo izquierdo otra vez. Y le miraba seriamente. O al menos así era hasta que le sonrió.

- En el remoto caso de que a Lee no le gustaran tanto las conejas, hubiera tenido que rechazarlo de todas formas. Incluso lo hubiera golpeado si no luciera mucho más femenino que tú.

Entreabrió los labios, sin saber que decir. Simplemente había asumido que se trataba de Kanda, nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de que Lavi... ¡Así que era Lavi! Qué tonta había sido, que apresurada al juzgar. Aunque no por eso debería de sentir un gran alivio; otra chica se iba a quedar con Lee, una que también estaba en su grupo de amigos. ¿Entonces por qué no le afectaba tanto que cuando pensó que se trataba de Kanda? Al parecer se quedó demasiado tiempo en silencio asimilándolo, porque la voz de Kanda la sobresaltó notoriamente.

- ¿Demasiado complicado de entender para ti?

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Puedo entenderlo!

- Te quedaste callada. ¿Decepcionada?

Negó con la cabeza lentamente. Debería de estar decepcionada, la noticia seguía siendo que Lee no la quería a ella y, si no lo estaba, al menos debería de mostrarse así ante Kanda. Pero no podía dejar de sonreír estúpidamente.

- Me alegro. Pensé que se quedaría con una amargada como tú. Que me haya rechazado no quiere decir que le desee algo tan malvado - eso era, debía insultarla, continuar con la pelea. Así no notaría nada raro.

Lo que no esperaba era que Kanda sonriera más abiertamente, por lo que no podía dejar de mirarla. Nunca la veía sonreír así. Se veía mucho más bonita que cuando estaba enfadada y también mucho más intimidante. Aún estaba analizando cómo era posible que le aterrorizara más verla sonriente cuando sintió que el cabello de Kanda le rozaba las mejillas.

Eso fue lo primero que notó antes de sentir los labios de la mayor sobre los suyos. Tardó en asimilarlo, tal vez demasiado tiempo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Kanda le estaba besando abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Y no sabía qué era lo peor, si el hecho de que este fuera su primer beso o que el beso de Kanda le estuviera gustando tanto. Tenía que recordarse que no tenía punto de comparación, pero era tan cálido que tuvo que contenerse para no abrazarla y obligarle a besarle más profundamente.

Cuando Kanda al fin se separó, no dejó de mirarla, respirando agitadamente tan sólo por ese beso. Esperaba que no todos fueran así de cansados. No, ¿qué demonios? ¡Otra chica le había besado! Y no era cualquier chica, no, era Yu Kanda. BaKanda. ¿Cómo podía ser eso?

- ¿Por qué...?

- Qué pregunta tan estúpida. Idiota, ¿qué es lo que se te ocurre?

Volvió a mirarle, esta vez con cautela. Entonces notó el ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de Kanda. Si se veía intimidante sonriendo, ahora podría decirse que directamente quería esconderse bajo su cama porque estaba segura de que si le decía que se veía linda así se ganaría un golpe por parte de esa chica tan violenta.

- Me gustas.

- No. Tiene que haber un error.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tanto te gustan las pollas, moyashi?

- ¡Esa boca, baKanda!

Se tapó el rostro por la vergüenza otra vez. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan grosera? Pero no era por eso que decía que estaba mal.

- Tú eres guapa, atractiva, popular y yo...

Miró al espejo que había en la sala. No había punto de comparación con Kanda. Ya había pasado por esto cuando pensó que toda su angustia era porque Lee eligiría a Kanda por ser más bonita que ella. La verdad era que Kanda seguía siendo más bonita, no tenía razones para elegirla a ella considerando que podría tener a quien quisiera y no a Allen con su aspecto tan extraño.

De pronto Kanda volvió a besarla, pero esta vez pegó su cuerpo más al suyo, tanto que podía sentir los enormes pechos de la mayor presionándose contra los suyos. No, nunca había pensado en que las mujeres le podrían llegar a gustar, pero no iba a negar que se sentía muy bien. Al final se decidió a abrazarla también, acariciando su cabello con mucho cuidado. Era tan suave como lo había imaginado, cosa que le hizo preguntarse cómo lo cuidaba exactamente. Sí, se estaba tratando de distraer con otra cosa con tal de no concentrarse en el hecho de que la lengua de Kanda había invadido su boca.

Cuando se separaron, Kanda le miraba severamente. ¿Cómo podía lucir tan linda para luego lucir amenazante de un segundo a otro?

- Mocosa tonta, ¿eso es lo que ves cuando te miras en el espejo? ¿Lo que dijo ese hijo de puta? Necesitas comprar lentes, idiota.

Parpadeó nuevamente. ¿Esa era su manera de decirle que la encontraba bonita? Sí, eso parecía. En el estilo de Kanda, ni más ni menos. Porque, además, le había tomado de la mano izquierda y parecía que no quería dejarla ir.

- Fui yo quien lo mandé al hospital.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tú?

Entonces, no había sido su golpe, sino Kanda. No, esto no era ningún alivio.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso, baKanda? ¡No puedes enviar personas al hospital sólo porque me han hablado mal!

Sobre todo considerando que Kanda constamente le trataba mal, a menos de que este fuera un caso de que sólo ella podía maltratarla.

- No tienes idea de lo que planeaba.

Trató de preguntar de qué hablaba Kanda esta vez, pero no pudo. No cuando la chica había apoyado su frente en uno de sus hombros. Parecía... ¿asustada? No, no podía ser. Sólo que no tenía ni idea de qué podía ser, así que sólo atinó a abrazarla hasta que Kanda volvió a mirarla, de nuevo luciendo como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada.

- No te preocupes, no morirá.

- Qué considerada - masculló, sarcástica, aunque en estos momentos ese muchacho era lo último que le importaba por más egoísta que aquello sonara.

Eso sí, estaba segura de que para que hubiera terminado en el hospital era que Kanda se tomaba en serio sus peleas. Y ella que pensaba que el hecho de que incluso los hombres le temieran era exagerado, aunque creía que incluso el chico había negado que una mujer lo hubiera puesto en una cama de hospital a causa de unos golpes y quizá por eso la acusaban de bruja y de haberle hecho algún hechizo por más raro que sonara. Resopló por lo bajo.

- Kanda, no puedes golpear a las personas por más que me amenacen. Te meterás en problemas.

- Che. No me digas que hacer. Además, es sólo una advertencia para los demás. Así lo pensarán dos veces antes de meterse contigo.

Entreabrió los labios para decir algo, pero no se le ocurrió nada. Se sentía halagada, algo que definitivamente no debía de sentir cuando tenía a una matona diciendo que dañaría a los demás tan sólo por hablar mal de ella. Definitivamente tenía que evitar que hiciera una locura más, no por los demás, sino por ella. Tragó saliva.

Era cierto: le gustaba Kanda. BaKanda. Por Dios que estaba loca.

Se aclaró la garganta, dispuesta a desviar su atención en otra cosa.

- Entonces, ¿no te gustan los chicos?

Kanda giró los ojos. Tragó saliva. Hasta Allen se había dado cuenta de que había sido una pregunta estúpida considerando lo que acababa de pasar.

- No me gustan.

- ¿Te gustan las chicas?

Otra pregunta estúpida, aunque esta vez Kanda sólo le miró con seriedad.

- Tampoco me gustan, pero son más atractivas que los hombres aún si pueden llegar a ser más molestas.

¿Qué tampoco le gustaban? ¿Eso era posible? ¿Qué no le gustaran ni hombres ni mujeres? Estaba seguro que había un término para eso, sólo que Allen no sabía mucho al respecto. Aunque tal vez se trataba de que Kanda era Kanda simplemente: una antisocial que odiaba a todo mundo tan sólo por existir. Resopló, cruzándose de brazos.

- Soy una chica por si no lo habías notado.

- Ya, lo adiviné por tu comportamiento porque tus tetas no ayudan mucho a tu caso.

- ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan vulgar?

Otra vez la vio sonreír, sólo que esta vez le correspondió. Su corazón latía rápidamente. Ni siquiera supo como fue que se acercó a Kanda para besarla. Fue muy torpe y apresurado y estaba segura que hizo más ruido del que debería. Dejó de pensar en las implicaciones o en el hecho de que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué hacer.

Sin contar que toda su vida había creído que le gustaban los chicos exclusivamente y ahora Kanda le parecía más y más atrayente. Una parte de su mente le decía que era por el rechazo de Lee, que esto sólo era por despecho. Pero, ahora que se lo pensaba, siempre le había puesto más atención a Kanda desde que la conocía. Había pensado que era porque realmente le molestaba su personalidad, era totalmente opuesta a ella y por eso no dejaban de pelear. Al final resultaba que quería ser su centro de atención nada más. Tonterías.

De alguna forma terminaron en su habitación. Todo pasaba demasiado rápido. Deberían de ir más lento, eran chicas, ¿no se suponía que los pervertidos eran los hombres? Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan acalorada si nunca había considerado estar así con una mujer?

- Todo es tu culpa, baKanda.

- ¿De qué demonios hablas ahora, moyashi?

Le miró desde donde estaba, acostada en su cama, mientras Kanda estaba de pie dándole la espalda mientras se deshacía de su ropa. Luego observó el espejo que estaba al lado de la mayor, ese espejo en que se veía todos los días. Kanda se reflejaba en él. Tan hermosa y elegante como siempre, podría engañar a cualquier con ese aspecto.

- No tenemos que hacer nada si tienes miedo, mocosa.

- ¡No tengo miedo!

Lo cierto es que tampoco estaba segura. Le gustaba Kanda, pero si apenas había dado su primer beso no creía que fuera buena en algo como esto.

- Che. No te preocupes, no tienes que hacer nada. Sólo déjame probarte un poco.

- ¿Probarme...?

Soltó un pequeño grito cuando Kanda le quitó la parte superior del uniforme, aunque fue un grito más de sorpresa de que negación. Estaba asustada, ya lo había admitido, pero a la vez deseaba esto. De verdad lo quería. Sí, todo era culpa de Kanda.

- ¿Al menos tienes idea de lo que haces? - le preguntó, tratando de disimular mejor lo nerviosa que estaba porque Kanda la viera desnuda.

- Si tu pregunta es si lo he hecho antes con alguien, entonces no. Eres la primera, ¿no estás contenta?

- ¡No! Bueno, sí, ¡pero..! ¿Qué piensas hacer si no tienes experiencia?

- Joder, las dos somos chicas, creo que sé qué es lo que te podría gustar. No me digas que nunca te has tocado, enana.

- No soy enana, baKanda - masculló por lo bajo, feliz por tener esa excusa para no admitir que sí que se alegraba de ser la primera persona que Kanda tocaba.

De todas maneras, Allen lo único que quería era que le tocara. Y Kanda le complació. No fue una sola vez, de hecho, cuando sintió que le levantaba la falda del uniforme para tocarla. Gimió entre dientes, apenas pudiendo controlarse. No se comparaba para nada cuando ella misma se tocaba pensando en su amigo Lee. Ahora mismo no recordaba si la imagen de Kanda había pasado por su mente en esas ocasiones, pero estaba segura de que esto se quedaría para siempre en su memoria.

- Apenas te he tocado y ya estás mojada. Eres muy sensible, moyashi.

- ¡T-tonta!

No se le había ocurrido ningún insulto mejor que una cosa tan floja como esa. Era difícil pensar cuando Kanda estaba recostada a su lado, rodeándola con un brazo para mantenerla cerca y con la otra mano entre sus piernas. Se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo esos dedos acariciándole sobre la ropa interior. Si se sentía así con ese obstáculo en medio, no quería ni imaginarse el escándalo que haría si ya tenía problemas para controlarse. Era una suerte que viviera sola.

De pronto Kanda estaba sobre ella, besándola otra vez, cosa que Allen aprovechó para abrazarla y acercarla más a su cuerpo, procurando dejarle el camino libre para que pudiera seguir tocándola. Sin embargo, Kanda se apartó fácilmente, cosa que le molestó bastante más de lo que quería admitir. Claro que las quejas murieron en sus labios cuando Kanda empezó a tocar sus pechos sobre la tela del sostén.

- Mph. Son tan pequeños.

Quiso quejarse por ese comentario, decirle que ella era la extraña por tener unos pechos tan grandes aún siendo japonesa, pero obviamente las manos y la boca de Kanda eran demasiado como para poder discutir como normalmente lo harían. Esa boca. Podía sentir la lengua y la humedad de la boca de Kanda en uno de sus pezones aún cubiertos, lamiendo lentamente, como si quisiera que lo notara todo lo que le estaba haciendo. Pero era difícil que se concentrara en ese placer exclusivamente cuando Kanda había logrado meter la mano dentro de su ropa interior, apenas rozando su clítoris con las yemas de los dedos.

Arqueó la espalda, incapaz de contenerse.

- ¡Espera! ¡Me...!

- ¿Tan pronto?

Consiguió que parara, lo que aprovechó para recuperar el aliento. Aún y cuando estuviera apenada no podía dejar de mirarla, ni siquiera cuando le quitó las pantaletas. Pensó fugazmente en que, si supiera que iba a pasar esto, se hubiera puesto unas mucho más bonitas para impresionar a Kanda; luego se dio cuenta de que era una verdadera tontería porque Kanda no parecía nada interesada en sus bragas.

Sentir unos dedos diferentes a los suyos entrando en su cuerpo le hizo gemir aún más alto. La vergüenza se había vuelto a apoderar de ella por lo ruidosa que era, así que trató de acallar los ruidos que salían de su boca con su mano izquierda. Sólo que a Kanda le gustaba oírle, o al menos eso dedujo porque la mayor había vuelto a tomar su mano izquierda para apartarla de su boca. Logró que Kanda le soltara la mano porque ella también quería tocarla. Sin embargo, apenas rozó uno de los pechos de la otra chica cuando soltó un gemido aún más notorio. Tuvo que retroceder, apenada. Kanda sólo le sonrió con altanería.

- ¿Estás lista, moyashi?

- ¿Lista para qué...?

Kanda se había apartado de su lado para colocarse sobre ella nuevamente, habiendo sacado los dedos de su interior, arrancándole otro sonido que le hizo sentir más vergüenza. Sintió un escalofrío cuando Kanda empezó a besarle en el cuello, bajando lentamente por su cuerpo luego de bajarle el cierre de la falda para sacársela. Así que lo único que evitaba que estuviera desnuda por completo era su sostén y las calcetas del uniforme, algo que probablemente era más vergonzoso que estar sin nada.

Luego Kanda bajó por su cuerpo, tocándola, besándola, todo con mucho cuidado, algo que contrastaba con su manera ruda de ser. Se tapó el rostro con el dorso de un brazo, tragando saliva al mismo tiempo. No podía ser qué Kanda quisiera hacer _eso_, ¿verdad?

- ¡Ah! ¡Kanda!

Se equivocaba. Tuvo que taparse la boca para no gritar cuando los labios de la otra chica se posaron entre sus piernas. Sí que hablaba muy en serio con lo que había dicho antes; eso de que quería "probarla". Negó con la cabeza. Iba a decirle a Kanda que se detuviera porque era demasiado para ella, pero entonces pudo ver algo que le llamó mucho la atención en cuanto consiguió incorporarse. Se apoyó en su codo derecho, acercando su mano izquierda al cabello de Kanda, acariciándolo con mucho cuidado, tratando de no tirar de él porque eso sí que era un crimen imperdonable.

Logró deshacer la coleta de la otra muchacha, dejando que su cabello le acariciara los muslos. Sintió otro escalofrió placentero, no sólo por la lengua de Kanda, sino tan sólo por esa sensación. Tuvo que acostarse en la cama de nuevo, sabía que no podría tener esa posición por mucho tiempo. Aún así, siguió tocando ese cabello, atrayendo un mechón cerca de su rostro mientras lo aferraba con sus dedos.

La lengua de Kanda era algo que nunca hubiera imaginado, aún en sus fantasías que ahora le avergonzaban tanto. Trató con todas sus fuerzas de no alzar las caderas, pero era mucho más difícil de lo que parecía, especialmente cuando la mayor trataba de penetrarla tan sólo con ese músculo húmedo. Terminó por tirar del cabello de Kanda a pesar de que no era eso lo que quería.

- ¡Kanda!

Una última lamida en su punto más sensible la llevó a correrse sin que pudiera contenerse más, elevando sus caderas a pesar de que Kanda las sostenía con sus manos. Cuando al fin las contracciones disminuyeron pudo recostarse otra vez en la cama, respirando agitadamente para intentar recuperarse. Los orgamos que ella misma se había procurado no tenían punto de comparación con este, claro que no. Por eso tuvo que taparse el rostro, especialmente porque Kanda seguía dando largas lamidas en si vagina, como si quisiera limpiarla por completo.

- ¡Para ya, baKanda!

Le escuchó reírse antes de sentir ese peso sobre ella otra vez y, por supuesto, esos grandes pechos poniéndose en contacto íntimo con los suyos. Cuando le besó pudo saborear algo extraño, pero prefirió no pensarlo demasiado y corresponderle como pudo. Además, cuando Kanda se apartó de ella pudo respirar con más normalidad, tanto como para poder hablarle cuando le vio separarse.

- Espera. Deja que yo te toque también.

- No es necesario, moyashi. Es suficiente por hoy, además - hizo una pequeña pausa para sonreír burlonamente -, no es la última vez que haremos esto después de todo.

Se sonrojó.

- Aún así no es justo que...

- Quita ese gesto, idiota. Podrás tocar mis tetas la próxima vez.

Otra vez diciendo las cosas así, baKanda no tenía remedio. Así que la próxima vez, ¿eh? Sonrió malignamente.

- ¿Qué demonios? ¡Moyashi!

Había saltado sobre ella, abrazándola con fuerza. Además, había conseguido colocar su rostro entre los pechos de Kanda. Eran suaves. Ahora entendía por qué los hombres tenían esta fantasía. Aquello le hizo reír.

- Me dormiré así. No hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo.

- Che. Mocosa pervertida.

La había insultado otra vez, pero también la había abrazado. Le había hecho reír de nuevo, tanto que empezaba a sofocarse.

- Ahora no puedo respirar.

- Demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

Luchó lo mejor que pudo para hacerse un espacio y poder recibir aire fresco. Kanda era demasiado fuerte, quizá la más fuerte de toda la escuela considerando que ella misma se consideraba bastante apta para dar pelea. Y ahora tendría pelea para darle a Kanda cada vez que quisiera. Al final, la mayor le dejó respirar libremente, pero no por eso Allen se apartó del todo. Sólo se acomodó mejor para dormir, deseando que esto no se tratara de un sueño o de su mente haciéndole una mala jugada.

Cuando amaneció, Kanda no estaba a su lado. Pero antes de darse tiempo para entrar en pánico o para maldecir su mente por jugarle una broma como esta, encontró una nota en el mueble que estaba al lado de su cama, junto a los vendajes usados que aún conservaba. Kanda se había marchado porque tenía clases más temprano que ella, aunque le informaba que más le valiera no llegar tarde a clases porque se arrepentiría. Frunció el ceño. Eso se lo decía la chica problema de la escuela, qué adecuado e irónico.

De todas formas no quería que se le hiciera tarde luego de que había faltado al resto de las clases ayer, así que se metió a la ducha.

Justo mientras terminaba con su rutina al ponerse su uniforme, puso atención a lo que veía en el espejo. Era extraño. Estaba segura que seguía siendo la misma y aún así se sentía mucho más bonita que antes. Sonrió con timidez, dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba por su mente.

Estaba de muy buen humor cuando llegó al instituto, preguntándose cómo le diría a Lee y a Lavi lo que había pasado con Kanda. No habían hablado de cómo se enfrentarían a sus amigos, aunque estaba segura de que ambos las comprenderían. Después de todo, por lo que Kanda había dicho, parecía ser que Lee estaba enterado de que a Kanda le gustaba Allen desde hacía tiempo.

Miró por la ventana desde su lugar en el salón de clases, aún reflexionando en lo que había pasado y en la razón por la cual se sentía más eufórica que avergonzada, cuando se dio cuenta de que las chicas que le habían molestado ayer habían regresado. Estaba pensando en qué excusa inventar con respecto a ese chico porque no quería que todo mundo supiera que Kanda había sido quien lo había lastimado porque eso la metería en problemas; lo que no esperaba era que, en medio de su historia mental, la puerta de su salón de clases se abriera. Había deseado que se tratara de la maestra Kloud, pero en lugar de eso quien había entrado era nada menos que Yu Kanda.

Se quedó parada, totalmente sorprendida, mientras Kanda caminaba hacia a ella, sin siquiera molestarse en mirar a esas dos muchachas que se secreteaban algo al oído hasta que Kanda abrió la boca, entonces todo el lugar se quedó en silencio. Iba a decir algo, pero fue callada cuando Kanda le tomó de la mano para acercarla a ella.

- Escuchen bien, malditos idiotas. Allen Walker es mi novia y si alguien la toca se las tendrá que ver conmigo.

Se quedó tan impresionada que ni siquiera pudo sonrojarse. La cara de esas muchachas mostraba que estaban claramente aterradas, aunque Allen no tenía idea de si era porque tenían en frente a dos lesbianas o por las amenazas de Kanda. No, definitivamente era por las amenazas de Kanda, porque en cuanto la mayor hizo un ademán de dar un paso adelante, ellas retrocedieron.

- Advertidos están - le oyó mascullar, con ese tono de voz tan severo que nada tenía qué envidiar a un chico, cuando sintió que era jalada de nuevo -. Te espero a la hora del almuerzo y más vale que no tardes, moyashi plana.

- ¡BaKanda!

Esa estúpida sonrisa. No era normal que le gustara tanto esa estúpida sonrisa. Le siguió con la mirada cuando salió por la puerta, sin percatarse del gesto de temor de sus compañeros. Para Allen, Kanda era de todo menos terrorífica. Ya no.

Porque le había enseñado a mirarse en el espejo y verse a sí misma tan hermosa como realmente era.

_**OWARI**_

**Notas finales**: Me gustó escribir esto, de verdad que sí. Tan sólo espero poder terminar el que sigue a tiempo porque apenas lo he empezado. En fin, nos vemos dentro de dos días (con suerte)~


	5. Mentiras

**Stupid me says: **Al final me tardé una hora más de lo que había planeado y no pude subir a tiempo. Espera, debe haber algún lugar en el mundo donde aún sea 27 de diciembre, así que aún cuenta, ¿verdad? En fin... Esta historia es significativamente más corta que las demás, aún así, espero que les guste. Sobre todo porque gran parte de este fanfic lo escribí escuchando Pierrot, una canción de Miku Hatsune. Búsquenla. Le queda tan bien a Allen que da hasta miedo. No tengo mucho más qué decir. ¿Disfruten? Que la historia que se viene va a ser un shock más para mí que para ustedes...

**- Pareja**: Kanda/Allen. Yullen.

**- Rating: **M

**- Tema y día**: Mentiras. 26-27 de Diciembre.

**- Advertencias**: Un poco de Lemon. Semi-AU.

**Mis propias advertencias:** De lemon tiene poco, porque pensé que después ya no era tan necesario. Por aquí menciono a Alma y por eso es un semi-AU, eso sí, nada de notas de odio contra Alma, por favor. Gracias. Lean por favor.

_**DISCLAIMER**_: D Gray-man le pertenece a Hoshino Katsura.

**Excusas**

**05. Mentiras**

Allen Walker era un mentiroso.

Y era un mentiroso muy bueno.

Tenía que serlo si había sobrevivido su infancia y su temprana adolescencia. Había tenido que engañar a la gente, estafarlos en el póker para pagar las deudas de su maestro. Había tenido que sonreír dulcemente para obtener lo que necesitaba.

Así que Allen Walker era un mentiroso empedernido y a una parte de él le hubiera gustado quedarse así para siempre porque era emocionalmente más sencillo.

Al menos así era hasta que llegó a la Orden Oscura.

Ahí conoció a muchas personas, sus amigos. Su familia. Entonces muchas de sus sonrisas se volvieron genuinas y el póker era utilizado para divertirse.

Pero aún así seguía mintiendo.

Aunque la mayoría de las veces que sonreía era sincero, otras seguían siendo tan falsas como cuando tenía que sobrevivir en las calles. No sabía si era por estúpida costumbre o si era por otra cosa más seria; tal vez era porque quería protegerse. Preocupar las personas con un gesto de desesperanza o de dolor no era algo que él deseara, porque eso atraía la atención de las personas y significaba tener que sincerarse con ellas cuando no quería que vieran su verdadero yo.

Muchos se lo tragaron. Aún ahora, la gran mayoría de las personas que conocía seguían creyendo que Allen Walker era un dulce muchachito ingenuo que era demasiado inocente para su edad. Así era como las cosas deberían de ser: quería crear una barrera entre él y las personas porque no quería lastimarlas y, sobre todo, no quería salir lastimado. Para su desgracia, no todos aceptaron su representación teatral de él mismo.

Algunos descubrieron sus mentiras porque simplemente pasaba demasiado tiempo con ellos como para que no empezaran a notar sus cambios de personalidad cuando se descuidaba y olvidaba ponerse su máscara. Lenalee Lee y Johnny Gill especialmente. Aún conseguía engañarlos de vez en cuando, pero como seguían a su lado sin importar qué, era mucho más difícil rechazarlos cuando quería estar solo.

Otros eran simplemente demasiado observadores. Lavi también había notado que mentía constantemente pero, a diferencia de sus otros dos amigos, el aprendiz de bookman era mucho más discreto a la hora de echarle en cara sus mentiras. Suponía que era porque el mismo pelirrojo vivía de mentiras y de la actuación, aunque en más de una vez pudo notar sus deslices, unos que eran mucho más notorios que los suyos. Al final, Lavi y él habían terminado por ser una especie de confidentes: _no te descubro en tu mentira mientras tú me dejes vivir la mía_. Muchas veces se había puesto a pensar en lo triste que era su situación, porque sabía que esa personalidad alegre de Lavi podría ser un acto más. Pero no estaba del todo seguro, para su desgracia, Allen no era ni la mitad de observador de lo que era Lavi. Si había descubierto que Lavi también usaba los engaños era porque sabía reconocerse a sí mismo cuando hacía trampa. De todas maneras, no dejaba que eso le evitara ser buen amigo de Lavi, ya que lo seguía considerando su mejor amigo aún y con todas las mentiras que se decían por mútuo acuerdo. Quizá era porque se entendían. Porque sabían que mentir hacía las cosas más fáciles.

La única persona a la que Allen nunca pudo engañar fue a Yu Kanda. Desde el principio, cuando fue atacado por él al llegar a la Orden, había tratado de ser amable con él, justo como lo era con todos los demás. Incluso le había sonreído y le había dado la mano para que quedaran atrás los rencores luego de esa primera pelea accidental. Pero Kanda no había querido darle la mano a alguien "maldito" y Allen se había quedado de piedra. ¿Cómo demonios alguien podría resistirse a su amable signo de paz? Ya le habían tocado antes tipos que les importaba muy poco las sonrisas que él pudiera mostrarles porque lo que querían ver era el dinero de las cuentas, pero Allen no le debía absolutamente nada a Kanda, no había razón por la cual el mayor debiera rechazarlo.

Luego aprendió que esa era su personalidad. Con cualquier otra persona, Allen lo hubiera dejado pasar: no era la primera vez que conocía a alguien con un carácter de los mil demonios. Su maestro era especialmente cruel y a Allen ya no le dolía tanto el rechazo como cuando era niño. Lo malo era que Kanda no se suavizaba con nadie, cosa que sí hacía su maestro con las mujeres. Y Allen, teniendo un sentido de la justicia bastante más noble de lo que pudiera creerse, se tuvo que meter cuando Kanda peleaba con unos buscadores. Había demostrado enfado, se habían involucrado demasiado. Desde ahí todo fue en picada.

Que su primera misión como exorcista fuera precisamente con él tan sólo le había dejado más confundido.

A Allen nunca le había gustado discutir. Pelear verbalmente con otros seres humanos le parecía una pérdida de tiempo, tiempo que podría utilizar ganando dinero con las cartas. Normalmente no peleaba con nadie, algunas veces Lavi lo sacaba de sus casillas con sus bromas, pero nada era tan serio como lo que tenía con Kanda.

A pesar de eso, en aquella primera misión, Allen supo muy bien que iba a tener roces con Kanda para siempre. Simplemente tenía esa personalidad que no era compatible con la suya, ni siquiera sus mentiras podían salvarlo. Además, Kanda le había preguntado algo que le había hecho tambalearse por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

_¿Acaso no hay nadie importante para ti?_

Aún ahora esas palabras retumbaban en sus oídos. Yu Kanda, la persona que había dicho que lo dejaría morir sin dudarlo, había sido quien le había protegido, quien le había hecho dudar por primera vez de la única convicción de su vida. Kanda, ese sujeto frío estaba entrando en un lugar que no le pertenecía.

Había tenido tanto miedo.

Se descubrió pensando en él más de lo que debería; cuando perdió su Inocencia, cuando luchó por recuperarla, cuando pelearon en el Arca y sintió un gran dolor al creer que había muerto. Era demasiado para él, esos sentimientos le confundían tanto como le molestaban. No quería salirse de su camino seguro, el camino de Mana, ese que se había empeñado en seguir tanto tiempo. Tenía que sacar a Kanda de enmedio cuanto antes.

Antes de que su máscara de mentiras se destrozara.

Fue por eso que llegó a su cama esa noche.

En ese entonces estaba seguro de que si se acostaba con él saldría de su sistema. Quería pensar que toda esa obsesión era a causa de sus hormonas, seguía siendo un adolescente después de todo y Kanda era atractivo a pesar de su personalidad y de ser un hijo de puta. Nunca se había puesto a pensar que le gustaban los hombres, pero en esos momentos tampoco lo reflexionó demasiado. Era Kanda y sólo Kanda a quien su cuerpo deseaba, así que por eso se lo dio.

Kanda al principio se había negado. Suponía que era obvio; Kanda nunca había dado ninguna muestra de que estuviera interesado en nadie, fuera mujer u hombre. Es más, ni siquiera parecía interesado en el sexo, o al menos no lo demostraba con esa personalidad gélida y seria. Al final había resultado que Kanda sí que podía encenderse tanto como lo hacía en sus peleas contra Allen, así que terminó tan satisfecho como adolorido.

Kanda había sido su primera vez. Allen no era inocente, no en el mundo donde se manejaba con su maestro, sólo que esta era la primera vez que se obsesionaba tanto con alguien. Por eso esperaba que, después de haberle entregado su cuerpo a Kanda y de haber disfrutado de éste, su cerebro se calmaría y le dejaría enfocarse de nuevo en su actuación.

La realidad había sido otra.

A la primera vez siguieron muchas más veces. Parecía ser que sus hormonas adolescentes no se conformaban con tan sólo una probada; realmente querían tener el festín completo. Así que, aún con Howard Link siguiéndole de cerca, Allen se las ingeniaba para mostrar sus mejores trucos para conseguir aunque fuera un momento a solas con ese baKanda. Kanda también había mejorado con el tiempo, al menos ya no se mostraba tan desconcertado y enojado como la primera vez e incluso parecía cada vez más concentrado en darle placer. Había despertado a un monstruo, solía recordarse cada vez que se levantaba con dificultades para caminar y fingir que nada pasaba se le hacía aún más difícil.

También trataba de convencerse de que era por diversión, que eso era lo que mantenía su mente ocupada y a su cuerpo relajado; que le permitía no pensar en que estaba siendo juzgado como si fuera un traidor, en que había un Noah en su interior, que podría ser que todo lo que creía sobre Mana era una mentira. Todo eso quedaba olvidado en la alcoba de Kanda, cuando podía pasar unos segundos más en los brazos del mayor luego de tener intimidad.

Nunca quiso pensar cómo sería dejar de hacer esto. Lo había dado por sentado por completo, así que muchas veces se sentía desorientado cuando Kanda y él no iban juntos a las misiones. Le obligaba a pensar en todas esas cosas que quería evitar; había empezado a necesitar cada vez más esas visitas. Fue en esas ocasiones que por su mente ya había considerado la posibilidad de pedirle a Kanda que fuera su verdugo a la hora de tener que morir para proteger a la Orden, pero no podía concentrarse en eso cuando le tenía a su lado, nada más regresaba de su misión se colaba en su cuarto para abrazarlo y susurrarle cosas obsenas al oído que luego negaría fervientemente.

Allen sabía que las cosas no podían seguir así para siempre. Lo que no esperaba era cómo iba a cambiar esta supuesta relación.

Habían pasado demasiadas cosas como para explicarlas brevemente. Sin embargo, lo que Allen había visto en el pasado de Kanda gracias a los poderes de uno de los Noah le había dejado marcado para siempre. Realmente le había afectado tanto como para que su corazón hubiera dolido. Por eso se había asustado: esto no era igual a como si Kanda tan sólo fuera un compañero, aún si era uno con el que solía tener sexo. Había dolido muchísimo más que eso. Por eso tenía miedo.

Porque también había conocido a Alma Karma.

No sabía si había sido un milagro de la Inocencia. Si había sido la suya, la de Kanda o incluso la propia que tenía Alma; la que había logrado purificar la materia oscura. Su realidad era que Alma también era un exorcista ahora, que tenía una Inocencia parasítica como él y que, además, acaparaba todo el tiempo de Kanda.

Allen estaba feliz por Alma, de verdad que lo estaba; al menos en eso no mentía. Era cierto que apenas lo conocía, pero las cosas que había visto en los recuerdos de Kanda había hecho que apreciara a Alma también. Sólo que ese sentimiento que había querido rechazar porque arruinaba su juego de mentiras hacía que sintiera algo nuevo: celos.

Estaba celoso de Alma. Celoso de que estuviera al lado de Kanda, que pudiera acercarse cuando quisiera sin que nadie lo encontrara raro, que sus discusiones terminaran en risas. Que Kanda sonriera cuando estaba con él. Que Alma sonriera también y que, a diferencia de Allen, sus sonrisas fueran sinceras.

Era obvio: el mundo de mentiras de Allen no podía competir con la sinceridad de Alma. Se podía ver claramente el cariño que Alma sentía por Kanda, incluso el que Kanda sentía por Alma. Allen se sentía solo.

Aún asi, las sesiones de sexo no acabaron. Allen seguía metiéndose al cuarto de Kanda cuando podía, aún y cuando el sentimiento era culpabilidad era cada vez más grande. Sentía que estaba traicionando a Alma y eso no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Sin embargo, Kanda nunca le detenía cuando se metía en su cama, ni una sola vez cuestionó su actuación a pesar de que Alma estaba también en la Orden. Allen estaba seguro de que Kanda estaba con Alma. Parecía lo más obvio, considerando lo que había visto en los recuerdos de Kanda y lo que veía a diario en los pasillos de la Orden. Por eso pensaba que Kanda lo rechazaría en lugar de aceptarlo en sus brazos cada vez.

De cierta forma se sentía enojado. No se imaginaba a Kanda comportándose de esa manera, engañando a Alma con él. Sabía que no tenía derecho a reclamarle cuando Allen mentía a diario, cuando era Allen mismo quien seguía seduciendo a Kanda para que se acostara con él. ¿Cómo culpar a Kanda cuando era él quien seguía viviendo en sus mentiras? Que Kanda mintiera también no debería de molestarle en lo absoluto.

Pero estaba Alma. No podía seguir haciéndole esto a Alma por más que a Kanda no le importara verse con los dos a la vez.

Por eso esa noche estaba dispuesto a terminarlo. Sabía que iba a dolerle, que en cuanto dejara a Kanda todos sus problemas de pronto se volverían abrumadores pues ya no tendría su válvula de escape. Estaba utilizando a Kanda tanto como Kanda lo estaba utilizando a él para jugar con Alma.

Estaba decidido, sí. Quería acabar aunque fuera con esta mentira y concentrarse en las demás que tendría que inventarse para que los demás creyeran que estaba bien a pesar de que las acusaciones de traición eran cada vez más fuertes. Así que logró evadir a Howard Link para escabullirse a la habitación de Kanda, algo que había hecho incontables veces antes con tal habilidad que lograba engañar al inspector con facilidad. Así era él, cuando quería conseguir algo lo lograba, porque así era su manera de sobrevivir. Aún así, en cuanto estuvo frente a la puerta de Kanda empezó a dudar. Por su mente pasó la posibilidad de seguir con esto sin importar qué, seguir con la mentira y engañarse a sí mismo. Si Alma no se enteraba no tendría por qué sufrir, ¿cierto? No, él no era así. Podría ser un mentiroso, pero no era un traidor en ningún sentido de la palabra, ni contra la Orden Oscura ni contra sus amigos.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para ir a su cuarto a pensar mejor las cosas cuando Kanda abrió la puerta. De inmediato se puso su careta de mentiras, sonriendo alegremente ante la mirada analítica de Kanda.

- ¿Ibas a algún lado, baKanda?

- Che. Sólo me parecía raro que no te hubieras aparecido. Pensé que te habías quedado dormido, enano.

- ¿Ah? ¿Ibas a buscarme? Qué caballeroso.

Volvió a sonreír con dulzura, una sonrisa que pronto se volvió maliciosa cuando empujó a Kanda dentro y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Luego se le colgó del cuello, besándolo profundamente como siempre lo hacía cuando se sentía especialmente desesperado. No sabía si Kanda podía notar la diferencia, si sabía cuando era porque quería olvidar sus problemas o cuando era porque sólo quería que alguien le abrazara. Pero esta vez ya lo había decidido: esta era la despedida. Una sola noche más de acostarse con Kanda, de sentir placer proveniente de esas manos y de mantenerse cálido bajo las sábanas de otra persona.

Así que, como era su última vez viviendo esto, trataría de que fuera memorable para los dos. Que Kanda lo recordara aunque fuera alguna vez mientras estaba con Alma. Era un pensamiento muy sucio y rastrero para él, pero no podía evitarlo. Quería dejar huella en la vida de Kanda.

Lo acorraló contra la pared, prácticamente obligándole a apoyarse en ella. Notó que Kanda había arqueado una ceja a pesar de que no se había quejado verbalmente. Aquello le hizo sonreír. Cierto, normalmente quien tomaba el control era Kanda porque Allen sabía perfectamente lo mucho que al mayor le ponía ser el que dominaba todo el tiempo.

Sólo que esta vez era Allen quien iba a darle a Kanda una noche inolvidable. Después de besarlo de nuevo, Allen se arrodilló frente a él, no sin antes acariciar su cuerpo sugerentemente mientras descendía. Trabajó con el cierre del pantalón de manera casi experta, habiendo practicado esto tantas veces que ya no le costaba tanto trabajo como las primeras veces, en las cuales incluso sentía que la vergüenza le impedía moverse. Ahora podía hacerlo con más confianza aunque no por eso el sonrojo de sus mejillas era menos evidente. Había algo en Kanda que aún le intimidaba, pero no estaba seguro de qué. No era su mal humor o el hecho de que pudiera matarlo si se lo proponía; era algo más en lo que Allen no debía ni quería pensar cuando estaba a punto de hacer esto. Liberó el miembro de Kanda, observando con algo de decepción que tan sólo estaba semi erecto. No importaba, era el trabajo de Allen tenerlo listo para la acción. Lo masajeó un poco primero, sin dejar de mirar a Kanda un instante, intentando lucir lo más tentador posible porque quería ver ese ligero sonrojo en las mejillas del mayor. Ahí estaba.

Sonrió, triunfante, llevando el pene a su boca para empezar a lamerlo con suavidad. Era curioso como un sabor como ese podía hacerle sentir cómodo, casi como en casa. Además, le daba una sensación de poder el sentirlo endurecerse en su boca mientras las lamidas seguían. Y no era sólo poder. Parecía algo muy cercano al orgullo o incluso a la felicidad el saber que podía hacer sentir al estoico Kanda algo tan mundano como la excitación sexual. Empezó con los movimientos de succión, moviendo su cabeza delicadamente ahora que el miembro de Kanda casi había alcanzado su tamaño completo gracias a las atenciones de su boca. Llevó su mano izquierda a la base, acariciándola con las puntas de sus dedos, la sensación lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Kanda moviera involuntariamente sus caderas para hundirse un poco más el la boca del menor. Sonrió mentalmente. Desde muy pronto había aprendido lo mucho que Kanda se excitaba cuando usaba la mano de su Inocencia para tocarlo. Era un fetiche muy extraño para Allen, sobre todo considerando todo el rechazo que tuvo que sufrir cuando niño a causa de esa misma extremidad. Que a Kanda le gustara tanto era extraño, tanto que procuraba no pensar en nada más que en que se trataba tan sólo de Kanda siendo un pervertido con gustos muy raros.

Tragó saliva aún con la erección del otro en su boca, ganándose un ligero siseo por lo bajo. Le animó a seguir con su trabajo, poniendo especial dedicación en cada rincón que sabía que hacía que el otro tuviera que retener el aliento. Probó introducirlo en su boca lo más que pudo, una técnica que aún no conseguía dominar por completo a pesar de todo ese tiempo de práctica. BaKanda era mucho más grande de lo que había pensado en un principio, cosa que le había atemorizado las primeras veces pero que ahora disfrutaba a pesar de que a veces le costaba trabajo adaptarse a él. Pero hoy estaba especialmente dispuesto a hacerle disfrutar, así que por eso puso todo su empeño en introducir el miembro de Kanda lo más que pudo en su boca. Una vez que se hubo acostumbrado a sentirlo rozando en su garganta, pudo aumentar la velocidad de los movimientos de su cabeza junto con los de su mano. De hecho, una vez que se acostumbró a tenerlo tan profundo, utilizó la mano izquierda para acariciar con dedicación los testículos del mayor.

Gimió por lo bajo cuando sintió que Kanda le tiraba del cabello con bastante fuerza, tanta que seguramente había perdido algunos mechones blancos con ese movimiento tan brusco. En cualquier otra circunstancia hubiera parado y hubieran discutido un rato acerca de lo desconsiderado que era baKanda mientras que éste le diría que sólo era un moyashi debilucho que no soportaba ni el más mínimo dolor. Pero esta noche no. No cuando esta mentira llegaría su fin.

Por eso no paró a pesar de que sintió el cuerpo de Kanda temblando, cuando le escuchó maldecir varias veces por lo bajo para ocultar sus gemidos de placer. Tuvo que sostenerse de las caderas del oriental para no perder el equilibrio cuando Kanda insistía en que los movimientos fueran cada vez más rápidos. Le escuchó advertirle que se iba a correr entre jadeos. Incluso le oyó casi gritar ese sobrenombre para que parara de una vez. No lo hizo. No hasta que recibió la primera descarga de semen directo en su garganta. Tuvo que tragar un par de veces y aún así había tenido que apartarse, terminando con el rostro algo manchado después de todo. Fuera como fuera, estaba complacido; no podía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que le había quitado el aliento a Kanda de tal manera que el mayor tuviera que apoyarse en la pared para poder sostenerse. Incluso seguía sintiendo el temblor que recorría el cuerpo del otro exorcista. Era lindo de cierta manera, aún si nunca lo diría con esas palabras porque apreciaba su vida después de todo.

Se puso de pie luego de limpiarse las manchas de semen con la manga de la camisa, sin preocuparse demasiado por el hecho a pesar de que sabía que estaba mal; en lugar de eso se dedicó a desvestirse para darle oportunidad a Kanda de recuperarse.

- Moyashi...

Sonrió.

Ahora le había tomado del cuello de la camisa para tirar de él hasta llevarlo a la cama. Ahí le hizo recostarse, fascinado por la facilidad que podía mover a Kanda luego de darle tal servicio. Notó que el mayor quería decir algo, pero no le dejó al besarle para que se mantuviera callado. Iban a hablar, sí, sólo que no quería escuchar nada por esos momentos. También él quería su noche inolvidable, sin interrupciones de ningún tipo.

Se posicionó sobre él, sintiendo la hombría de Kanda endurecerse de nuevo poco a poco mientras movía su pelvis contra ella. Siempre le sorprendía la capacidad que tenía Kanda para volver a excitarse rápidamente cuando él prácticamente quedaba fuera de combate luego del orgasmo. No era que se quejara, no cuando eso mismo le había hecho disfrutar por más tiempo a pesar de que al final terminara agotado. No importaba, esta vez era él quien iba a hacer que Kanda no pudiera dejar la cama por el cansancio. Así no podría perseguirlo cuando se fuera.

- Moyashi.

Le ignoró por completo, totalmente concentrado en lo que hacía al moverse contra el cuerpo del otro chico, inclinándose para besarle en el cuello mientras desabotonaba la camisa del mayor. Quiso seguirle acariciando, hacerle sentir la necesidad de tomarlo lo antes posible. Se estiró un poco, buscando el lubricante que estaba en la mesita del lado de la cama para empezar con las preparaciones, cuando sintió que Kanda le tomaba con fuerza de la muñeca. Sorprendido, bajó la mirada para verle; al parecer Kanda había estado llamándole pero no había respondido en lo absoluto. Podía ver algo sombrío en los ojos de Kanda, algo que sabía que había visto antes pero que aún no podía reconocer.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa, idiota?

- ¿Que qué me pasa? Sólo quiero follar, como tú adorablemente llamas a lo que hacemos en la cama.

Intentó de nuevo tomar el lubricante, sólo que el agarre de Kanda se intensificó, casi lastimándolo. Chasqueó la lengua, imitándolo a la perfección mientras volvía a mirarlo.

- ¿Y ahora qué, baKanda?

- Estás llorando, moyashi.

Se sobresaltó al escucharlo, logrando zafarse del agarre de Kanda una vez que éste se lo permitió. Se llevó las manos al rostro, totalmente extrañado por las palabras de Kanda, como si quisiera comprobar que lo que decía era verdad.

Sí, lo era. Pudo sentir la humedad en sus dedos y, a pesar de eso, quiso verlas a pesar de que era imposible. Definitivamente no se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando, de que estaba mostrando ese gesto tan vergonzoso frente a Kanda. Deseó guardar compostura, deshacerse de esas estúpidas lágrimas y continuar con lo que estaban haciendo. Por eso se talló el rostro, queriendo borrarlas lo más pronto posible. Sin embargo, era totalmente inútil. Nuevas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos cada vez que se limpiaba la cara, cosa que le hacía sentirse cada vez más frustrado. Y con la frustración venían más lágrimas. Pronto estaba sollozando por lo bajo, tapándose los ojos como si eso pudiera evitar que Kanda le viera.

No protestó cuando Kanda se lo quitó de encima. Por supuesto, el mayor tenía que estar fastidiado por su forma de comportarse; había arruinado el sexo después de todo.

Lo que no esperaba era sentir la mano de Kanda sobre su cabeza, acariciando su cabello con una suavidad que no creía que fuera capaz el mayor. Se quitó las manos de los ojos para verlo, totalmente extrañado, esperando encontrarse con un gesto enfadado en el rostro del otro. En lugar de eso, esa sombra en esos ojos oscuros había aumentado. Parecía preocupado. Parpadeó un par de veces.

- ¿Me vas a explicar por qué jodidos lloras o sólo vas a mentir otra vez?

- ¿Qué?

La mirada de Kanda se había vuelto severa repentinamente. Tragó saliva.

- No entiendo de qué hablas, Kanda - sonrió de nuevo a pesar de las lágrimas, esperando ahuyentar esa pregunta demostrando que todo estaba bien con su usual gesto de alegría falsa.

- Mentiroso de mierda.

Volvió a sobresaltarse cuando Kanda lo jaló hacia a él, obligándole a apoyarse en su pecho. Respiró profundamente, notando los latidos acelerados del corazón de Kanda. No estaba tranquilo en lo absoluto y aún así podía lucir como si nada le afectara. Frunció el ceño.

- ¿Tú llamándome mentiroso a mí? No me hagas reír.

Su voz había sonado incluso más amarga de lo que había intentado. De verdad lo sentía. Se sentía traicionado por Kanda a pesar de que su especialidad eran las mentiras. Ahora entendía cómo se podían sentir las personas cuando eran engañadas por alguien que de verdad era importante. Dolía muchísimo más de lo que hubiera esperado.

- No entiendo una jodida palabra de lo que dices.

- Entonces estamos igual, baKanda.

Intentó separarse de él. Irse. Había planeado que fuera una despedida placentera, pero al parecer eso no podría ser. Sin embargo, Kanda le sostuvo mucho más fuerte que antes, evitándole tan siquiera moverse.

- Explícame de qué hablas y te dejaré ir

Estúpido Kanda. ¿De verdad tenía que pedir algo así? Maldijo entre dientes. No quería terminar las cosas así. A pesar de todas las discusiones tontas y de sus peleas más serias, Allen estimaba a Kanda. Lo consideraba su amigo de alguna manera. No, no eran amigos. Los amigos no hacían lo que ellos... Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza.

- Engañas a Alma acostándote conmigo a pesar de que estás con él. Estás mintiéndole. También mientes como yo.

Kanda le había soltado, algo que debía aprovechar para salir de ahí. En lugar de eso se había quedado quieto, como si las cosas fueran a cambiar repentinamente y lo dicho se fuera a borrar. No supo cuanto duró ese silencio tan incómodo, pero era lo suficiente como para sentir que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de nuevo. Apenas salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la voz de Kanda acabando con la ausencia de sonido de una vez por todas.

- No estoy con Alma de la forma que piensas, moyashi idiota.

- Más menti-...

- No miento, mocoso.

Se decidió a mirarle, preguntándose por qué Kanda decía así las cosas. Allen sabía perfectamente cómo era mentir. Y Kanda... Kanda...

- Idiota, si tengo sexo contigo es porque me gustas, no sólo porque quiera coger.

Se paralizó por completo al escuchar esas palabras. Quiso adivinar si se trataba de mentiras, buscando alguna pista en su tono de voz que lo delatara. Pero no encontraba nada, nada que él pudiera identificar con su propia técnica para mentir. Kanda no sólo sonaba sincero, sino que también lucía de esa manera.

No podía ser.

- Pensé que lo sabías, enano. A ti también te pasa lo mismo.

- ¿Kanda?

Se había acercado a él de nuevo, tomándole por sorpresa al besarlo repentinamente. Cuando Kanda se separó siguió mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos, preguntándose qué pasaba todavía.

- Aún con tus mentiras, era imposible no notarlo, moyashi.

Esta vez sí esperaba un beso. En lugar de eso, recibió un golpe en el rostro. Uno bastante fuerte que casi lo tumba fuera de la cama.

- ¡Eso dolió, baKanda!

- No vuelvas a hacer eso, maldito imbécil. ¿Pensabas dejarme sólo por una tontería que ni siquiera habías comprobado? El estúpido de Alma es más observador que tú.

- ¿Alma?

- Alma sabe que estoy contigo y ni siquiera tuve que decírselo. Lo adivinó tan sólo con tu comportamiento cuando estábamos bajo el puto hechizo de ese Noah.

Pudo notar el desprecio de Kanda al hablar sobre ese capítulo en su vida, aunque también había algo de suavidad en la forma en cómo lo decía. Como si de cierta forma se sintiera aliviado.

- Pero Alma, él... él era ella, ¿no es así? La persona que buscabas.

Trató de decirlo de la forma más casual que pudo, pero aún así había algo de desdicha en su voz. Quería mucho a Alma, pero saber eso siempre le amargaba mucho más de lo que debería considerando que Allen y Kanda sólo tenían sexo sin compromiso.

O al menos así era hasta que Kanda había decidido declararse, y de una forma que tan sólo parecía ser una reafirmación para él.

- Lo es. Cumplí mi promesa después de todo.

- Pero tú estabas... estás...

- ¿Enamorado de ella?

Volvió a morderse el labio inferior.

- Sí.

Escuchó a Kanda resoplar, quedándose callado. Parecía estar analizando las cosas, como pensando atentamente cómo explicarse mejor, algo que definitivamente Kanda no hacía con frecuencia.

- Tú mismo lo viste, yo era otra persona en otra vida. Ahora soy Kanda.

- Pero Alma...

- También él es otra persona. Se llama Alma. No tengo idea de cómo se llamaba antes, pero estoy seguro de que ese no era su nombre.

Parpadeó un par de veces, reflexionando las palabras de Kanda como si fuera la primera vez que hablaban civilizadamente. Y tal vez sí lo era. Aunque sabía que nadie lo tomaría en serio considerando que ambos estaban prácticamente desnudos.

- Alma te quiere.

- Che. Lo sé. Lo demuestra todos los días tirándose sobre mí y hablándome como si aún fuera un niño. Es más molesto que el conejo, habla sin parar todo el día y quiere obligarme a leer con él. El idiota.

Kanda se estaba quejando, pero el tono de voz era más bien cariñoso. Allen se preguntó por qué no sonaba así cuando se quejaba de él, porque de verdad se oía enojado cuando le reclamaba por ser tan imbécil cada vez que salía herido en batalla.

- También tú lo quieres.

- ¿Eso qué tiene qué ver, moyashi?

Sabía que Kanda nunca admitiría que quería a Alma porque iba en contra de sus principios admitir que sentía algo así por otra persona. Aunque antes le había dicho que tenía sexo con él porque le gustaba. ¿Qué demonios?

- ¿Me quieres?

- No caeré en esa trampa de mierda, enano.

Frunció el ceño, aún si ya sabía que obtendría una respuesta como esa. Era totalmente inútil. Resopló.

- Alma y yo somos amigos por más que me joda admitirlo. Eso no tiene nada qué ver contigo ni con lo que hacemos tú y yo.

Le miró atentamente, como si quisiera comprender lo que Kanda decía a pesar de que eran palabras más bien sencillas. Era como si su cerebro hubiera decidido

- Alma y yo no cogemos, al único que le doy por el culo es a ti, ¿te queda más claro así?

Sintió que se sonrojaba por las palabras de Kanda. Vaya, aún siendo él mismo un pervertido seguía dándole vergüenza cuando Kanda decía las cosas de cierta manera.

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que decir las cosas de esa manera?

O eran rodeos estúpidos cuando se trataba de hablar de sentimientos o eran simples vulgaridades. Kanda no cambiaba ni un poco.

- Che. Te amo sólo a ti. ¿Eso es lo que querías oír? Eres un verdadero fastidio, joder.

Si antes se había sonrojado ahora estaba seguro que se iba a desmayar al escuchar esas palabras. No esperaba que Kanda admitiera algo como eso, no ante nadie, mucho menos ante Allen. ¿Qué clase de sueño bizarro era este?

- ¡Oi! ¡Moyashi!

Kanda lo sacudió tan fuerte que podría haberse roto el cuello, ese idiota era demasiado brusco con todo lo que hacía, maldición.

- Kanda...

- Eres un completo imbécil. Y deja de mentir, es una molestia tener que ver tus sonrisas hipócritas incluso mientras te follo.

Se había dado cuenta de todo. Absolutamente de todo. Kanda no parecía ser muy brillante, ni siquiera parecía observador. Sin embargo, lo había visto. Había visto a través de las mentiras de Allen. Y además se había enamorado de él.

- Si quieres llorar, hazlo. Ya no tienes que mentir más, Allen.

Allen.

El nombre que Mana le había dado, el mismo nombre que Kanda había usado para agradecerle lo que había hecho por él y por Alma. El que Kanda ahora usaba para pedirle que dejara sus mentiras de lado cuando estuviera con él.

Se echó a llorar, abrazando muy fuerte a Kanda. No recordaba haber llorado tanto desde hacía mucho tiempo, como si hubiera tenido guardado en su interior un gran peso que ahora mismo sacaba de otra manera mucho más efectiva que estar en negación mientras tenía sexo tan sólo por diversión.

- Che. Estúpido moyashi.

Y así, sintiendo las caricias de Kanda en su espalda desnuda, Allen dejó caer su máscara de mentiras.

_**OWARI**_

**Notas finales:** No me quedó como esperaba, aunque no sé si es algo malo o bueno. Fue cursi, eso sí. Nos vemos en la historia siguiente, una que sufrí mucho por cierto *sob*. Bye bye.


	6. Orgullo, honor

_**Stupid me says**_: Una disculpa porque me he tardado muchísimo más de lo que hubiera esperado con esta historia. Y eso es porque, bueno, es la primera vez que hago esto. Un Arekan.

Ya antes he dicho que no me gusta el Arekan, pero no es tanto por la posición en la cama, sino por las personalidades que suelen ponerle muchos escritores de Arekan. Es cierto que también en el Yullen hay OOC, pero, no sé, no hay nada que me haga enojar más que Allen siendo un egoísta sádico o que Kanda siendo un lloroso sumiso. Tengo que aclarar que he leído unos cuantos Arekan que sí me han gustado (ese es mi oscuro secreto, no le digan a nadie) aunque me gusta muchísimo más el Yullen. Lo que es verdad es que en esta historia tendrán un Arekan. Sí, un Arekan escrito por mí. Allen de seme, Kanda de uke. No sé qué tanto fue dolor al escribirlo y qué tanto fue "¿qué demonios estoy haciendo?"... incluso puede que hubiera hasta un pequeño lapso de "oye, no está tan mal". De todas formas me dedicaré al Yullen en exclusivo, considerando que estoy segura de que a los fans acérrimos del Arekan no les va a gustar mi versión del Arekan. En fin, me callo porque ya he escrito mucho y ustedes quieren ver mi sufrimiento, ¿verdad? Disfruten.

**- Pareja**: Allen/Kanda. Arekan.

**- Rating: **M

**- Tema y día**: Orgullo/Honor. 28-29 de Diciembre.

**- Advertencias**: Lemon y muchas malas palabras.

**Mis propias advertencias:** ¿Mi primer lemon con Allen de seme? Y el hecho de que probablemente a los fans del Arekan no les agrade considerando la clase de Arekan que me he encontrado. También que a los fans del Yullen tal vez no les guste ver que se cambien los roles. En fin, cumplí con mi reto, bien que mal...

_**DISCLAIMER**_: D Gray-man le pertenece a Hoshino Katsura.

**Excusas**

**06. Orgullo, honor**

- ¿Que tú quieres que haga qué?

Parpadeó, esperando despertar de este sueño tan extraño en el que Kanda le pedía hacer lo inimaginable.

- ¿Estás sordo, moyashi?

Pues el dolor era bastante real y no lo había desperado. Kanda debería de considerar no tirar de su brazo tan fuerte o podría lastimarlo de verdad. Sí, claro, como si eso le importara a ese bastardo.

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo?

Separó los labios, dispuesto a decir algo, sólo que Kanda había sido más rápido.

- Jódeme.

Sintió que se sonrojaba con fuerza. No estaba soñando. Kanda de verdad le había pedido que... que...

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes hacerlo?

- ¡Claro que puedo, baKanda! Es sólo que...

- ¿Qué cosa?

Ese tono burlón no le había gustado para nada, por supuesto que no. Frunció el ceño.

- ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre pedírmelo así!

Así. Allen estaba siendo un idiota. Así, semi-desnudos, excitados más que evidentemente, a solas en la habitación del mayor. No debía de haber mejor ocasión en la cual pedir algo como eso, considerando los meses de experiencia que ambos tenían juntos.

Incluso Kanda se había dado cuenta de la estupidez de esa pregunta, porque había girado los ojos antes de darle la espalda y tumbarse en la cama.

Allen se sintió alarmado. ¡Claro que quería sexo! Y por supuesto que llevaba mucho tiempo fantaseando con la idea de ser el "dominante" en la cama aunque fuera alguna vez, pero la propuesta de Kanda le había tomado por sorpresa.

¿Cómo no mostrarse incrédulo cuando este mismo chico había insistido que "_un moyashi enano y debilucho como tú nunca podría metérmela_"? Era obvio que no le creyera. Y ahora se estaba comportando infantilmente, negándole a Allen una muy necesitada sesión de sexo luego de lo largo que había sido el día. Especialmente porque no creía que pudiera deshacerse del problema que tenía entre las piernas tan rápidamente.

- ¡Está bien, Kanda! Pero espera hasta mañana, ¡sí, mañana! Ahora, este, tú podrías, ya sabes...

- ¿Joderte?

Estúpido baKanda y su habilidad de hacerlo sonrojar tan sólo diciendo majaderías. Pero eso parecía haber funcionado, porque Kanda se había abalanzado sobre él, sin darle tiempo de pensar mejor las cosas. Aunque tampoco iba a quejarse luego de una de las mejores sesiones de sexo que habían tenido en semanas. Al parecer a Kanda le ponía dejarle como un idiota, porque sólo un idiota dejaría pasar una oportunidad como esa.

Alguien como Kanda ofreciéndose así, sin duda debería de sentirse afortunado. En lugar de eso estaba aterrado. Completamente aterrado. Cuando despertó por la mañana se encontró solo de nuevo. Ya estaba acostumbrado; Kanda siempre se levantaba a las cuatro de la mañana a entrenar mientras él dormía un par de horas más.

Se levantó con algo de dificultad, adolorido por la actividad sexual tan vigoroza que había tenido por la noche. La líbido de Kanda era increíble, sobre todo considerando su usual personalidad fría. No era que se quejara, era que su cuerpo tenía una opinión muy diferente a la de sus hormonas; aunque solían ponerse de acuerdo cuando se trataba del dolor del día siguiente.

Era su cerebro al que le gustaba ignorar la situación hasta que repentinamente se le ocurría interrumpir en el peor momento posible. Por eso no había podido responder como su cuerpo y sus hormonas le pedían.

Desayunar luego de entrenar le despejó un poco la mente, sobre todo porque no se topó con Kanda hasta que ya había terminado con su comida. Aún así se había sentido tan apenado por recordar lo que había pasado anoche que salió corriendo con tal de no tener que enfrentarlo.

Estúpido baKanda. Estaba empezando a pensar que esa petición sólo era una nueva forma de torturarlo. Claro, luego de un día de nerviosismo pensando en cómo podría complacer a Kanda así se encontraría con que el otro sólo quería meterse con él y terminaría siendo el sometido otra vez.

Lo curioso era que no le molestaba su "papel" dentro de su relación con Kanda. De hecho, le gustaba bastante. Quizá para otras personas sería difícil de entender su actitud (si las relaciones homosexuales fueran consideradas normales de alguna manera), pero para él, el permitirse perder el control y abandonar todo sentido de la responsabilidad que tenía por un par de noches a la semana, o más, dependiendo del humor de Kanda y del suyo.

Así que, lejos de sentirse humillado, tener sexo de esa forma le producía un placer inmenso; no lo haría tan seguido si no le trajera alguna satisfacción también a él. Aunque el dolor era un añadido gracias a que sus estúpidas tendencias masoquistas (como las llamaba Kanda), no se limitaban sólo al campo de batalla.

Pero el morbo de cambiar de lugar estaba más que presente. De verdad quería hacerlo, sólo que ¿cómo complacer a alguien tan exigente como Kanda? Y cómo podría asegurarse de que no era una broma cruel además.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo y, de alguna forma, sus pies le habían conducido hasta la biblioteca. Por un momento pensó que podría encontrar algún libro para informarse, pero pronto se impuso la realidad: era imposible que encontrar algo así en la biblioteca de la Orden. Si no había nada que tuviera que ver con la sexualidad heterosexual, estaba seguro de que menos encontraría algo tratándose de una conducta desviada como la suya. De todas formas se decidió a entrar. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez algo se le ocurriría mientras permanecía tirado en uno de los sofás de la sala de lectura. Después de todo, en cado de que todo saliera mal, el último lugar al que Kanda iría era precisamente ahí. BaKanda debía tener alergia a los libros.

- ¡Moyashi-chan!

O alergia a quien estaba ahí prácticamente todos los días.

- Hola, Lavi. Deja de llamarme así, por favor.

Lavi tenía frente a él un montón de libros como siempre, por eso era difícil distinguirlo aún con ese cabello rojo tan llamativo.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí? - preguntó Lavi, como si no hubiera escuchado su petición en lo absoluto - ¿Buscando algún libro con el cual entretenerte hasta que llegue la noche?

Casi se ahogó con su propia saliva cuando le escuchó decir eso. ¿Cómo sabía esas cosas? No, ¿en qué demonios pensaba? Era cierto que Lavi era una de las pocas personas que sabía de su relación con Kanda, pero no había manera de que supiera de la propuesta del mayor. Resopló quedamente, sentándose y apoyando su cabeza en el hueco de la mesa que no estaba ocupado por los libros de Lavi. Sabía que su amigo le estaba mirando con enorme curiosidad, algo que le ponía más y más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

- ¿Peleaste con Yu?

- No.

Aunque tal vez esa sería la novedad: que no pelearan sí que era poco común. Sólo que no se trataba de eso.

- ¿Acaso se le ocurrió alguna cosa demasiado pervertida hasta para ti, moyashi-chan?

Se sonrojó vistosamente, tapándose el rostro con ambas manos a pesar de que aún tenía la cabeza apoyada en el escritorio. Lavi se estaba riendo de él.

- ¡Lo sabía! Yu al fin te propuso algo lo suficientemente sucio como para ponerte así. ¿Qué te pidió? ¿Que te dejaras amarrar a la cama? ¿Quiere comprarte algún juguetito? ¿Es Mugen el juguetito?

- No.

Había sonado más firme de lo que hubiera esperado, algo que le complacía; no le hubiera gustado para nada sonar apenado a pesar de que lo estaba. Sin contar lo aterrador que era la idea de que a Kanda se le ocurriera usar a Mugen como un juguete en él. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo tan sólo por pensarlo.

- ¿Entonces por qué estás tan sonrojado, pequeño moyashi?

Se mordió el labio inferior, sabiendo que prácticamente daba igual cuál fuera su respuesta, Lavi seguiría riéndose de él.

- Me dijo que quería que yo fuera el dominante.

El resultado no fue el esperado: Lavi no estaba riendo. En lugar de eso le estaba mirando atentamente, algo que lucía bastante raro viniendo detrás de varias torres de libros.

- Está bien si no me quieres decir la verdad, pero deberías inventarte algo mejor. Eso es algo muy poco creíble.

Arqueó una ceja. ¿De verdad era tan extraño que alguien como él pudiera ser el dominante? ¡No era tan debilucho como para no poder!

- Es verdad, Lavi. No estoy inventando nada.

Lavi le miró por unos segundos más, haciéndole sentir realmente incómodo y con ganas de volver a ocultar el rostro en sus manos.

- Por Dios, entonces es verdad. ¡Yu-chan quiere que te lo cojas!

- ¡Lavi!

Algunos libros cayeron al suelo cuando Allen se lanzó contra el pelirrojo para taparle la boca. En realidad no había nadie más en el lugar, pero escucharlo en voz alta le había mortificado más de lo que había esperado.

Dejó ir a Lavi, dándose cuenta de que quizá había sido demasiado impulsivo como para atacarlo así tan sólo por unas palabras que debió preveer porque se trataba de Lavi después de todo. Aunque el mayor no parecía molesto en lo absoluto, de hecho, aún conservaba una enorme sonrisa gracias a lo que acababa de averiguar. No podía ser que por una tontería como esta Lavi pudiera sacar ventaja para burlarse de él.

- ¿Qué? ¿Soy demasiado enano y debilucho como para ser el dominante de baKanda? - estaba molesto, quizá más de lo que debería de demostrar.

- No se trata de eso, moyashi-chan. Parece que no lo entiendes.

Allen parpadeó un par de veces mientras Lavi se levantaba de la silla para recoger los libros que habían caído al suelo. Al parecer al aprendiz de bookman no quería que algo tan valioso se maltratara más. El menor sólo le siguió con la mirada, intrigado por aquellas palabras.

- Supongo que tú sabes más de él que yo, ¿no? Aún y cuando tengas menos tiempo de conocerle, con todo lo que han pasado juntos es más que obvio.

- ¿Qué cosa?

Escuchó a Lavi soltar una risita.

- Yu es un hombre muy orgulloso.

Ladeó el rostro, tratando de entender a qué se refería Lavi. Claro que sabía eso. Todo aquel que conociera a Kanda sabía de esa "pequeña" característica, una de las más notorias de baKanda junto con su mal humor.

- ¿Aún no entiendes? A Yu le gusta presumir constatemente lo masculino que es, algo que logra muy bien a pesar de la pinta que tiene.

Allen sabía que Lavi reía ahora sólo porque Kanda no estaba presente, porque si así fuera ya hubiera huído lo suficientemente lejos de ahí para evitar que la furia de Kanda lo alcanzara.

- Estoy seguro de que se enfada si termina antes que tú cuando están en la cama.

Se sonrojó nuevamente, mascullando que no era asunto suyo. Pero si lo pensaba detenidamente, su amigo tenía razón. Kanda se ponía muy irritable si no lograba "complacerlo", aún y cuando Allen insistiera que estaba satisfecho. Al parecer, para Kanda el final perfecto era dejar a Allen lo suficientemente agotado para que se durmiera de inmediato con tal de no tener que escucharle quejarse. Lo que nunca se le había ocurrido era que todo era a causa de alguna extraña manía por parte de Kanda, mucho menos que tuviera que ver con su orgullo.

- Entonces, ¿te lo pidió simplemente así?

Asintió, no muy seguro ya de qué pensar al respecto. Hasta ahora se había dado cuenta de que no había contestado a nada de lo que había dicho Lavi, aunque era probable que el pelirrojo se diera cuenta de sus pensamientos tan sólo por mirarle, algo que hacía las cosas aún más vergonzosas.

- Supongo que este es Yu tratando de ser romántico.

Le miró con incredúlidad. ¿De qué demonios hablaba? ¿Desde cuándo un gesto como ese se podría considerar romántico? No era como si Allen fuera experto en la materia, pero había pasado mucho tiempo con Cross y sus formas de seducir a las mujeres. Lo romántico eran las flores, los chocolates y los cumplidos (especialmente los cumplidos, la mayoría de las mujeres caían a los pies de su maestro tan sólo con esto). Pedirle a alguien que hiciera lo que Kanda le había pedido no encajaba en lo absoluto con lo que Allen había aprendido de lo que significaba el romanticismo. Pero, luego, era de Kanda de quien estaban hablando.

- ¿De verdad algo como eso te parece romántico, Lavi?

- Romántico en los estándares de Yu, por supuesto.

Kanda debía de tener los estándares más extraños del romance en todo el mundo entonces.

Resopló, poniéndose de pie.

- No te vayas, moyashi-chan. Aún no me has contado qué harás.

¿Qué hacer? Pues, en realidad no lo sabía. Aprovechar una oportunidad que quizá no volvería a presentarse parecía ser la mejor opción.

- Por Dios, de verdad más a intentarlo.

Sí, eso haría. Ni siquiera sabía por qué se estaba comiendo tanto la cabeza; si Kanda podía hacerlo entonces él también. No debía ser nada del otro mundo, ¿cierto?

- Buena suerte. Si Yu cambia de opinión en el último momento te prometo que iré a tu funeral.

- Eso no me ayuda en nada, Lavi...

No lo hacía, aunque el pelirrojo parecía divertirse de lo lindo tan sólo con los gestos que hacía. Pero ya se había decidido.

Sin embargo, si no era algo tan fuera de lo común en una relación (si es que se le podía llamar así) como la que Kanda y él tenían: ¿por qué estaba tan asustado? Estaba mucho más nervioso que en cualquiera de sus peleas, aún sabiendo que era una tontería. Además, quedarse a hablar con Lavi no sólo no le había servido de mucho, sino que además le había dado una imagen mental de lo más rara. Según su mejor amigo, "jódeme" era como si Kanda le regalara chocolates. Era como si le hubiera declarado su amor dulcemente. Sí, según Lavi, "jódeme" significaba "te amo".

Hundió su rostro en la almohada de Kanda.

Después de ese vergonzoso intercambio de palabras con Lavi, había terminado encerrado en la habitación de Kanda. No era el mejor lugar para ayudarlo con su inseguridad, pero sabía que de todas formas no podría concentrarse en nada más, no hasta que lo hubieran hecho al menos. Así que tan sólo había salido para comer y había regresado lo más rápido posible, evitando a Lavi en todo momento para no tener que volver a escucharlo molestándolo por esto otra vez.

Curiosamente, la persona a la que tampoco quería ver en sus salidas no se había aparecido por ningún lado. Kanda no se había dejado ver ni en la cafetería ni de camino a su habitación, así que había tenido que preguntar si no se había ido de misión. Ante la respuesta negativa, pasó el resto de la tarde preguntándose si al final Kanda se había arrepentido de tal propuesta y hubiera decidido no presentarse para no tener que responder por ello.

Sólo que eso parecía algo que Kanda nunca haría. Tan sólo por el honor. Allen sabía que Kanda haría cualquier cosa, por estúpida y pequeña que fuera, para mantener su orgullo intacto. No mostrarse significaba que tenía miedo y Kanda nunca aceptaría algo como eso.

Así que no había manera de evitarlo, tendría que saber de primera mano si Kanda estaba jugando con él o no.

- Che. No puedes esperar ni un minuto más por lo que veo.

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz de Kanda y aún más cuando cuando le vio de frente a él. Estaba recién salido de la ducha, con el cabello recogido en una coleta desarreglada. Traía una toalla en los hombros como si en efecto lo primero que hubiera hecho luego de salir fuera dirigirse directamente a la habitación con tanta prisa como para no terminar de secarse el cabello por completo. Sintió que los nervios regresaban con intensidad. ¿Por qué demonios ese idiota tenía que ser tan atractivo? Era intimidante, todo él, desde su caracter de los mil demonios hasta lo bien parecido que era físicamente.

- ¿Qué jodidos pasa?

No podía ser, ¿de verdad se había quedado mirándolo con la boca abierta? Se golpeó mentalmente, enfadado consigo mismo, aunque no por eso mostró una mirada más decidida.

- Creo que yo también iré a darme un baño - murmuró, escabulléndose hasta llegar a la puerta.

Pero al parecer a Kanda no le había gustado para nada la idea porque le había tomado bruscamente del brazo para evitar que se fuera.

- No lo necesitas, enano.

- ¡Claro que sí, baKanda! - le miró, tratando de lucir más enfadado que aterrado.

- Che. ¿Tienes miedo, moyashi?

Tragó saliva notoriamente ante la pregunta. Al final, había sido demasiado obvio. Trató de negar con la cabeza y de decirle que se equivocaba, pero en lugar de eso se había quedado paralizado. ¿A qué le temía tanto? ¿A lastimar a Kanda? Sí, pero sabía que el otro sanaba rápidamente y que no le debía de dar tanta importancia a eso cuando durante los entrenamientos ambos se herían lo suficiente como para ser obligados a pasar por la enfermería. ¿O era que temía no complacer a Kanda? Se mordió el labio inferior. Así que eso era. Se sentía tan bien siendo poseído que a veces olvidaba lo doloroso que habían sido las primeras veces en que tuvieron sexo. No le había preguntado nada a Kanda, sin embargo, estaba casi seguro de que tampoco tenía experiencia previa dado que ambos se habían sentido adoloridos, aún si había sido mucho peor para él, por supuesto. Así que lo que no quería era que Kanda lo pasara tan mal como él. Estaba seguro de que el otro se reiría si llegaba a saber que era por eso, pues siempre había sido así de idiota. No se había dado cuenta de lo realmente importante que era para él, así que...

- ¿¡Ah! ¡BaKanda!

No pudo si no gritar cuando ese imbécil lo lanzó a la cama. Al parecer, al final se había cansado de esperar y había decidido hacer las cosas como siempre. Aún era difícil de admitir que le gustaba la agresividad de Kanda cuando estaban en la cama, pero eso no evitó que su miembro reaccionara endureciéndose en el instante en el que Kanda había empezado a desabrochar sus pantalones bruscamente. Lanzó un gemido bastante audible cuando las manos frías del mayor empezaron a masturbarle. ¿Cómo hacía para dejarlo semi-desnudo y vulnerable con tan sólo un par de movimientos? Práctica, mucha práctica. Eso y su maldita personalidad. Ese orgullo del que hablaba Lavi, ese maldito orgullo.

- Che. Tan excitado con tan poca cosa.

- Es tu culpa, idiota.

Sí, culpa de esas estúpidas manos. Ahogó otro gemido, aferrándose a las sábanas cuando sintió el aliento cálido de Kanda sobre su miembro. Sus caderas se elevaron automáticamente cuando la lengua de Kanda rozó la punta de su pene, lamiéndole con suavidad antes de introducirlo a su boca. Se mordió el dorso de su mano izquierda, luchando contra los impulsos de mover su cuerpo para sumergirse aún más en esa humedad tan tentadora. Pero siempre trataba de comportarse y no lucir tan desesperado, aún cuando Kanda movía la lengua de tal manera que no le dejaba ni concentrarse.

Cuando el otro empezó a mover la cabeza más rápido, succionando más fuerte, supo que no había marcha atrás. No le gustaba terminar tan pronto, sólo que Kanda había puesto todo su empeño en que lo hiciera por los movimientos que hacía y porque, mientras que una mano le sostenía de las caderas, la otra había empezado a jugar con sus testículos también.

- ¡Ngh! ¡Kanda!

Entreabrió los ojos a pesar de que sabía que eso sólo empeoraría las cosas. Ver a Kanda arrodillado en el suelo entre sus piernas, dándole sexo oral de esa manera tan intensa, con el cabello desordenado acariciándole los muslos. Era más de lo que cualquiera pudiera soportar.

Se incorporó como pudo, cosa nada fácil gracias a la habilidad de Kanda. Por fin pudo conseguir lo que quería, colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de Kanda, pudiendo acariciar su cabello mientras era complacido por esa boca. Trató con todas sus fuerzas el resistir ese placer por unos minutos más. Anteriormente había podido soportarlo, moviendo sus caderas y pidiendo por más para continuar disfrutando de tal placer, sólo que ahora estaba a punto de terminar tan rápido que se preguntó si tal vez estaba mucho más excitado gracias a la idea de ser el dominante o si Kanda estaba haciendo algo diferente a propósito para hacerle terminar más pronto y reírse de él.

Fuera cual fuera la razón, la realidad era que no soportaría mucho más. Tiró del cabello de Kanda aún si estaba al tanto de que eso era más o menos una sentencia de muerte; incluso había elevado sus caderas para hundirse más en la boca del mayor, eyaculando directamente en la garganta del otro. Cuando se hubo recuperado del estupor de su orgasmo se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Al parecer Kanda había conseguido apartarse un poco para no tragarse toda la descarga de semen de Allen, sólo que a causa de eso, el tirón de pelo había sido más fuerte y además el rostro del otro tenía algunas manchas de corrida. Tragó saliva ruidosamente, empezando a sudar frío. Aún si caso todo era culpa de baKanda, el idiota encontraría una manera de hacerlo totalmente responsable.

- Moyashi.

Sí, el tono de voz en que lo había dicho no auguraba nada bueno. Lo extraño fue que Kanda, en lugar de hacer lo que Allen creía que haría (o sea, vengarse por lo que había pasado, fuera con golpes o con sexo del que no le permitía caminar en un par de días), se había incorporado de donde estaba, limpiando los rastros de semilla en su rostro con una mano, dándole la espalda para soltarse el cabello por completo. Por su parte, su respiración, ya agitada gracias a ese orgasmo, sólo se aceleró más por verle de esa manera. Extendió uno de sus brazos, dispuesto a tocar ese sedoso cabello, pero sus reflejos inconscientes fueron más rápidos al atrapar algo que Kanda le había lanzado. Cuando abrió las manos se dio cuenta de lo que era. Se sonrojó al ver el lubricante en sus manos, preguntándose si Kanda quería que se prepara solo. Al final, el mayor había cambiado de opinión después de todo, ¿verdad? No parecía querer que Allen lo dominara después de todo, por estaba actuando como siempre lo hacía, ¿no?

Sin embargo, en cuanto Kanda empezó a quitarse la ropa por sí mismo se dio cuenta de la gran diferencia que había. Era algo estúpido a decir verdad, pero había notado que Kanda siempre le desvestía a él primero antes de tan siquiera empezar a hacerlo consigo mismo, era una especie de ritual tonto pero constante después de todo.

- ¿Qué demonios esperas?

Sin que él se diera cuenta de nada, Kanda ya se encontraba sentado a su lado en la cama, completamente desnudo y bastante molesto por su lentitud. ¡Kanda no debería de culparlo! Era la primera vez que Allen hacía algo así, Kanda tendría que mostrar algo de paciencia. Aunque la primera vez que lo hicieron, Kanda parecía tener el control total de la situación. Quizá sólo sabía actuar muy bien. De todas maneras, una vez que se recuperara, él no pensaba quedarse atrás.

Cuando se avalanzó sobre Kanda pensó que este se iba a apartar o que iba a oponer mucha más resistencia. En cambio, Kanda se dejó caer dócilmente en la cama, eso sí, sin dejar de mirarle severamente, como advirtiéndole que si algo salía mal, iba a pagar las consecuencias. Aún así, le dejó besarlo, incluso entreabrió los labios para permitir que ambas lenguas se encontraran. Experimentó un cosquilleo placentero, sintiéndose recuperar su erección rápidamente. No era la primera vez que estaba sobre Kanda, ni siquiera era la primera vez que el otro le dejaba tomr el control. A veces el mayor se entretenía con sus caricias torpes mientras trataba de complacerlo tanto como pudiera. Siempre lograba arrancarle al menos unos cuantos gemidos, incluso podía hacer que se corriera si ponía suficiente empeño. Sólo que ahora sus manos temblaban tanto que dudaba poder lograr siquiera una reacción positiva esta vez.

Estúpido Kanda. Lucía malditamente intimidante aún desnudo y debajo de él.

- Che. Abre el lubricante de una vez. ¿O quieres que yo mismo me meta los dedos?

Sintió un gran ardor recorrer su rostro mientras abría mucho los ojos, mirando el gesto indiferente de Kanda al decir algo como eso. Estaba tan avergonzado que lo único que pudo hacer fue ocultar su rostro en el pecho de Kanda. Tenía que estarlo haciendo a propósito, tarde o temprano le daría la vuelta y se la metería sin previo aviso. Ese nuevo pensamiento le hizo estremecerse. Y existarse. Su miembro estaba cada vez más erecto a pesar de que no había tanto tiempo que se había corrido.

- Moyashi pervertido.

Elevó la mirada, preguntándose cómo hacía Kanda para leer sus pensamientos cuando sintió que Kanda lo apartaba, quitándole además el lubricante de las manos. Le siguió con la mirada cuando se deshizo del tapón, algo que ya había hecho muchas veces pero que seguía sin dejar de encontrar fascinante cada vez.

Sólo que, justo cuando estaba dispuesto a adoptar una posición más cómoda para sentir los dedos de Kanda dentro de él, se dio cuenta de que los dedos empapados de Kanda no eran para él. Su vista se nubló por unos segundos al ver a Kanda así, con las piernas abiertas y totalmente expuesto. Aún y cuando perdió unos instantes por el aturdimiento, logró detenerle antes de que empezara a invadir su cuerpo.

- No.

Kanda le miró nada más, sin quejarse ni decir nada. No sabía si eso era malo o no. Pero no iba a retroceder.

- Yo lo haré.

Esta vez sí consiguió una respuesta emocional de Kanda. El mayor había sonreído burlonamente, al parecer su gesto de determinación no había salido tan bien como hubiera esperado.

- Adelante, moyashi.

Frunció el ceño cuando Kanda se limpió los dedos llenos de lubricante en su mejilla derecha, por lo que Allen tuvo que limpiarse con las sábanas de la cama, eso sí, sin dejar de mirarle con gesto de total enfado por tal acción.

- BaKanda...

Iba a vengarse de alguna manera, algo haría para hacerlo enfadar. Sin embargo, pronto se olvidó de eso cuando Kanda le regresó el lubricante a las manos. Tragó saliva cuidadosamente, empapando los dedos con la sustancia resbalosa. Tampoco era la primera vez que hacía eso, tocar el lubricante así. Eso que Kanda se había ofrecido a hacer é ya lo había experimentado por más que le apenara admitirlo, aunque sabía que se sentía mucho mejor cuando era Kanda quien lo hacía por él; por eso quería que ese idiota pudiera sentirlo también.

Cuando acercó sus dedos temblorosos se percató de que Kanda había resoplado y que, sobre todo, parecía querer evitar su mirada a toda costa. Aquello llamó su atención; siempre que Kanda hacía lo que él estaba a punto de hacer, el mayor le exigía que le mirara a los ojos. Sonrió, triunfal, dispuesto a decirle exactamente lo mismo cuando se percató de algo que le dejó sorprendido.

Era casi imperceptible, de hecho, creía que si no estuviera tan cerca no se hubiera dado cuenta. Estaba temblando. El estoico e intimidante Kanda estaba temblando. Era la ocasión perfecta para burlarse de él, de recordarle todas las veces que Allen había pasado por lo mismo y que estar asustado no servía de nada, que incluso Kanda mismo había usado esas palabras antes cuando Allen lucía nervioso.

Pero no podía. De hecho, pensó en retirarse y no intentarlo más, al fin y al cabo, su posición en la cama no le disgustaba para nada, cosa que no parecía ser lo mismo con Kanda. Sin embargo, también conocía a Kanda. Lavi lo había dicho: era orgulloso. Aún y cuando estuviera nervioso no iba a admitirlo nunca, sin contar que se enfadaría con él si se detenía con una excusa como esa. Y además quería hacerlo. De verdad quería saber cómo era ahora que sabía lo adorable que podía lucir Kanda. Adorable. Si Kanda de verdad pudiera leerle el pensamiento ya le hubiera soltado un puñetazo.

Al fin se decidió a hundir un dedo en el interior de Kanda, fascinado por la relativa facilidad con la que entraba. Soltó un gemido, encantado con la calidez y lo estrecho que era. Sabía que Kanda debía de sentirse incómodo porque así eran las primeras veces, pero no debería de dolerle. Además, estaba casi seguro de que el umbral del dolor de Kanda era mayor al suyo; aún así lo sintió moverse bajo él, como si tratara de encontrar una posición más cómoda.

- ¿Qué jodidos esperas para moverlo?

Giró los ojos. Debería de estar agradecido de que se estaba tomando las cosas con calma. De todas maneras lo complació, retirando poco a poco su dedo para luego entrar de una vez. Pudo notar como el interior de Kanda le apresaba nuevamente. Esta vez sí pudo escuchar el ligero jadeo proveniente de los labios del oriental. Extraño, todo era tan extraño. Volvió a tragar saliva, intentando no terminar tan sólo con esa visión. Movió ese dedo más constantemente, procurando no perderse de los gestos de Kanda. Por eso se dio cuenta de que, al introducir el segundo dedo, Kanda había dibujado un gesto de ligero dolor. ¿Así era como lucía él? ¿O sólo Kanda tenía el privilegio de mostrar dolor y no lucir débil en lo absoluto? Aún así, le gustaba verlo casi vulnerable, algo que estaba seguro vería por esta única vez en su vida.

Resistió el impulso de decirle que todo estaría bien a pesar de que eso había sido lo que Kanda le había dicho la primera vez, al menos después de insultarlo y llamarle llorica por reaccionar así. Maldición, aún teniendo a Kanda debajo, éste no dejaba de dominarle en sus pensamientos.

Metió el tercer dedo apresuradamente, molesto por ese descubrimiento. También él podía hacer esto, no sólo Kanda, no se iba a dejar vencer por una tontería. Sacó los dedos luego de tan sólo moverlos un poco. No era tan difícil gracias al lubricante, aunque aún seguía siendo un poco molesto. Escuchó el gruñido de Kanda, al parecer nada satisfecho porque había sacado sus dedos demasiado pronto. Aquello le hizo sentirse aún más excitado. También en esta ocasión quiso citar a Kanda, decirle que pronto pondría dentro algo mucho mejor que unos cuantos dedos, pero tan sólo pensarlo le hizo sonrojarse y gemir por lo bajo. Maldición.

Igual pasó cuando rozó la punta de su miembro contra la entrada del mayor. La sensación era tan abrumadora que temía correrse ahí mismo. Sin embargo, justo cuando se disponía a entrar, sintió que Kanda le tomó con fuerza de la muñeca para jalarlo hacia a él y que sus rostros quedaran separados apenas unos cuantos milimetros.

Lo que por unos segundos pensó que sería un beso se transformó en Kanda hablándole seriamente con un gesto que para nada correspondía con sus palabras:

- Más te vale que te pongas lubricante en la verga también, ¿o de verdad crees que puedes prepararme bien con estos dedos de niña?

Era difícil de creer hasta para él, pero la vergüenza había sobrepasado el enfado por mucho. Es decir, sí que lel enfadaba que Kanda le dijera que sus manos eran femeninas, sobre todo porque no era verdad; pero escucharle hablar de esa manera con un gesto tan indiferente siempre le hacía ruborizarse. Sin embargo, aún cuando una pequeña parte de él prefería retirarse, la parte que se fijó bien en Kanda a pesar de la pena quería continuar ahora más que nunca.

Sí, había dicho aquello sin siquiera pestañear, pero también sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas, era obvio que estaba agitado. Y Allen quería ver más de eso.

- Está bien, baKanda - masculló, intentando ocultar todo lo que había pensado en tan sólo unos segundos.

- Che. Estúpido moyashi.

- Es Allen.

Le parecía increíble que tuvieran ese tipo de conversación a estas alturas de la situación, si es que se le podía llamar conversación a esto. Allen se aplicó un poco más de lubricante por toda su erección, esperando hacerlo tan bien como cuando se lo ponía a Kanda. Con ese pensamiento se posicionó de nuevo, empezando a empujar poco a poco mientras se sostenía de las caderas de Kanda. Tal y como siempre lo sentía él: una vez que la punta de su miembro logró entrar aún con dificultades, el resto se deslizó fácilmente. Era abrumador. Gimió bastante algo, sintiendo lo cálido y estrecho que era Kanda. Si así era como se sentía siempre ahora comprendía por qué a ese idiota le gustaba tanto esa posición en la cama.

Empezó a moverse casi de inmediato, disfrutando como Kanda le apresaba cada vez que entraba. Aumentó la velocidad, casi seguro de que terminaría por correrse de un segundo a otro cuando sintió las manos de Kanda sobre su trasero.

Sólo que, en lugar de ser una petición para que se moviera más, le estaba clavando las uñas tan profundamente que parecía que más bien quería que se detuviera.

- ¡Moyashi!

- ¿Eh?

Al final decidió detenerse a pesar de que su cuerpo le pedía justo lo contrario, sobre todo porque era difícil mantenerse quieto cuando su pene estaba siendo apretado de tal forma. Aún así, el dolor que le estaba causando Kanda al arañarlo de esa forma le ayudaba a calmarse de todas formas,

- ¡BaKanda!

- Che.

Le vio tomar aire lentamente, mientras se movía un poco para acomodarse mejor, cosa que le provocó un escalofrío y un nuevo gemido de placer; en cambio Kanda sólo soltó un "che" aún más enfadado.

- Deja de moverte así, pequeño idiota. No creas que te la chupé en agradecimiento adelantado porque ibas a metérmela, fue para que te calmaras un poco, imbécil.

De nuevo Kanda hablando así le hizo avergonzarse, sólo que esta vez el sentimiento se agravó al analizar lo que le había dicho.

- Al parecer no funcionó, te mueves como un puto virgen en su primera vez, joder.

Frunció el ceño levemente. Pues en eso había algo de verdad, ¿qué no se lo había repetido mentalmente miles de veces?: era la primera vez que hacía esto. Kanda nunca le había dejado antes y ahora se quejaba porque no podía controlar algo completamente normal. Pareciera que no recordaba que también se había mostrado algo desesperado cuando estuvieron así en esa primera ocasión. La diferencia era entonces que Kanda se había detenido por sí mismo al notar los gestos de dolor en Allen. Y Allen apenas había notado el sonrojo en las mejillas de Kanda. Se sintió repentinamente mal, no era algo propio de él buscar sólo su placer. Si había algo que quería era que Kanda lo disfrutara también. Esta era la prueba de que no lo estaba logrando.

Todo esto era demasiado abrumador para su cuerpo adolescente. Quiso disculparse con Kanda por mostrarse tan desesperado. Pero sólo quedó en el intento cuando sintió una de las manos del mayor acariciando su mejilla izquierda.

- ¿Kanda?

Ya había aceptado hace tiempo un hecho innegable: su amante debía ser la persona menos romántica del mundo entero. Y tal vez era por eso que se estremecía cada vez que ese idiota le regalaba algo tan sencillo como delinear la cicatriz que marcaba su rostro tan sólo usando los dedos. Pronto la tierna caricia dio paso a una más brusca, algo que era costumbre también. Kanda le había tomado por la nuca para obligarle a inclinarse sobre él. Ahí fue recibido por un beso intenso, uno que le dejó prácticamente sin aliento, jadeando, preguntándose cómo demonios hacía Kanda para hacer eso aún en la posición en la que estaba.

- Ya, muévete. Pero no estás en una carrera, joder.

Asintió muy despacio. Escuchar lecciones de ese tipo no era habitual para él. Sólo que, por las palabras de Kanda, parecía que el otro lo hubiera previsto. Aunque, si fuera así, si Kanda sabía que se comportaría como un adolescente desesperado, ¿por qué le había pedido algo con lo que claramente se sentía incómodo? ¿Por qué no esperar a que Allen fuera un poco mayor para intentarlo?

Era difícil imaginar la razón, sobre todo ahora que había empezado a moverse otra vez. En algo Kanda tenía razón: nada más empezar a embestirle lentamente podía sentir con mayor intensidad y detalle lo que significaba poder estar en ese lugar tan estrecho y cálido.

- Kan-da...

- Ya lo sientes, ¿verdad?

Asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo por qué tenía que ser paciente, y que no sólo era por su disfrute; también Kanda parecía más tranquilo, aún y cuando había desviado la mirada otra vez. Así que, recordando las palabras de Lavi, se animó a preguntar por fin.

- ¿Por qué?

Escuchó un gruñido.

- ¿Por qué qué cosa, moyashi?

- ¿Por qué quisiste que yo te...? - se mordió el labio inferior, volviendo a formular la pregunta - ¿Por qué quisiste que yo lo hiciera esta vez?

Otro gruñido y un chasquido de lengua. Por su parte, Allen volvió a tragar saliva. Debería de aprender a quedarse callado de una vez por todas cuando se trataba de estar tan cerca de Kanda.

Se quejó audiblemente cuando Kanda le obligó a salir de él. ¿Tanto se había enfadado por tan sólo una pregunta? No era justo. Se sentía demasiado bien ahí dentro como para que lo dejaran así nada más. Así que estaba en todo su derecho de reclamar.

- BaKanda...

Apenas había empezado a hablar cuando fue empujado a la cama, obligándolo a acostarse. Se revolvió en el colchón, dispuesto a protestar, o al menos esa era su intención hasta que Kanda le tomó de las caderas para acomodarlo mejor. Su corazón latía rápidamente. Así que había logrado que Kanda de verdad se enfadara, aunque al parecer no tanto como para simplemente darse la vuelta e irse. Apretó los párpados, esperando a que Kanda no fuera tan bruto como para penetrarle sin lubricante, porque si se atrevía más le valía prepararse para un mes sin sexo.

Pero el dolor inicial nunca llegó. En su lugar, volvió a sentir ese infinito placer en su miembro. Kanda se había sentado en su erección, permitiendo que la penetración fuera mucho más profunda, por lo que se ganó que gimiera de manera bastante notoria.

- ¡Kanda!

- Che. Cá-llate.

Escuchar la respuesta entrecortada de Kanda le había hecho gemir una vez más. Apenas se atrevió a entreabrir uno de sus ojos para enfocar a Kanda. Podía sentir el peso del cuerpo del mayor sobre sus caderas. Kanda siempre había pesado más que él, se lo había recordado varias veces al otro cuando se dejaba caer sobre su cuerpo luego de tener sexo. Pero ahora, joder, ahora...

Jadeó con fuerza cuando las caderas de Kanda se elevaron para luego descender sobre él. Fue un movimiento lento, totalmente carente de la agilidad con la que Kanda solía moverse. Cuando al fin se animó a abrir los dos ojos, pudo ver fugazmente ese gesto de dolor otra vez, aunque, aún así, lucía más calmado ahora que tenía el control de la situació eso se dedicó a mirarle, complemente convencido de que él no lucía así de decidido cuando tomaba esa posición.

- Pervertido.

- ¿Qué? Yo no...

No tuvo tiempo de reclamar, pues los labios de Kanda se habían posado sobre los suyos.

Entonces lo comprendió.

Comprendió por qué el orgulloso Kanda, ese mismo que se había negado categóricamente a ser el '_sumiso'_, ahora había tomado ese papel. Para Allen, tener sexo era una parte importante de su relación con Kanda, no sólo porque se sentía bien, sino porque, los dos siendo malos en expresarse con palabras (especialmente baKanda), esta era la manera en la que podían sentirse unidos. Porque Allen no sólo disfrutaba cuando estaban en la intimidad; permitía que Kanda entrara en su cuerpo porque confiaba en él.

Eso quería decir que...

Rodeó el cuello de Kanda con sus brazos, obligándole a quedarse ahí, a no alejarse al tiempo que iniciaba un nuevo beso que permitió que Kanda dominara. Kanda confiaba en él. Por eso le había dejado hacerlo a pesar de que sabía que estar así hería el orgullo de Kanda de alguna forma que él no comprendía. De pronto tuvo que dejarle ir para aferrarse a las sábanas; Kanda había empezado a mover sus caderas otra vez. La diferencia era que el mayor ahora le estaba mirando directamente cuando antes había huído a sus ojos. Y estaba sonriendo.

- Deberías de ver tu cara.

- Ngh... tú también...

O al menos eso esperaba. Que Kanda también estuviera disfrutando aunque fuera un poco. Ese ligero sonrojo tenía que significar algo. O eso creía, porque Kanda lucía algo molesto otra vez. Gritó otra vez. Kanda había empezado a moverse más rápido y, a la vez, con mayor control que antes, como si hubiera encontrado al fin la manera de hacerlo enloquecer. Sólo paró una vez, cosa que le desconcertó lo suficiente como para poner atención nuevamente. Había sentido el cuerpo de Kanda temblar y, sobre todo, había sentido una presión mucho más fuerte en su miembro. No se arrepintió de mirarle a pesar de que Kanda había parado cuando estaba cada vez más cerca del orgasmo. Porque, por la mirada de Kanda y por la forma en la que se había inclinado hacia a él mientras respiraba agitadamente, se dio cuenta de que Kanda había descubierto ese punto que hacía que Allen se sintiera tan bien cuando era él quien recibía. Sonrió con suavidad. Esperaba que Kanda entendiera que no todo era sufrimiento, que por algo permitía que se lo hiciera tan seguido. Estúpido Kanda ingenuo.

- Che. ¿Por qué sonríes tanto? Lo he encontrado por mi mismo, idiota.

Estaba dispuesto a reclamar por ese insulto gratuito cuando sintió el cabello de Kanda acariciando su cuerpo nuevamente. Un delicioso escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Kanda volvía a sonreír altaneramente.

Los movimientos empezaron de nuevo. Sus gemidos volvieron también. Incluso la respiración de Kanda era cada vez más audible. Estaba jadeando. Gimiendo entre dientes.

Aquello fue el punto de no retorno. Al fin pudo soltar las sábanas; en cambio, se aferró al cuerpo de Kanda. Empezó a mover sus caderas por primera vez desde que tomaron esa posición, apretando sus dedos en las de Kanda, ganándose un gruñido que no supo identificar si había sido de enfado o de otra cosa. Como si eso importara ahora. Fueron pocos segundos, o al menos así lo había sentido porque no había parado ni un instante, embistiéndole cada vez que Kanda descendía sobre su miembro. No pedía más.

- ¡Kanda!

Fue un orgasmo brutal. Sintió su cuerpo temblar mientras se vaciaba en el interior de Kanda, aún dando un par embestidas débiles casi por inercia. Al final terminó agotado, respirando con dificultad. Incluso se sentía adormilado, cosa que sólo le pasaba luego de una sesión especialmente agitada. Al parecer esto contaba como una. Apenas había cerrado los ojos, bastante satisfecho con su 'primera vez', cuando sintió que Kanda empezaba a moverse para quitarse de encima. Por eso apretó las dedos en las caderas del mayor, aunque se arrepintió luego de la queja bastante audible por parte de Kanda.

- ¿Qué jodidos quieres?

De mal humor de nuevo.

- ¿A dónde vas?

Kanda le miró como si hubiera hecho la pregunta más estúpida de todos los tiempos.

- A dormir, ¿a dónde más?

- Pero aún no - bajó la mirada, al fin fijándose en el miembro de Kanda. Se mojó los labios -... aún no te has corrido.

- Che. Da igual, imb-... ¡Joder, moyashi!

Había vuelto a evitar que se apartara, esta vez enterrando las uñas en el trasero de Kanda.

- Déjame a mí.

Siguió sosteniéndole con la mano derecha, mientras que su mano izquierda se dirigió a la erección de Kanda. Le escuchó ahogar un jadeo. Cuando se trataba de esto, Allen sabía muy bien cómo complacer a Kanda. Sabía a la perfección lo mucho que le ponía que lo masturbara usando su Inocencia. Y se atrevía a llamarle pervertido a él.

Podría haberlo hecho sin que Kanda se quedara en esa posición. Podría haberle tocado estando los dos recostados en la cama o, mejor, podría estarle complaciendo con su boca, algo que Kanda disfrutaba bastante.

Pero quería sentirlo.

Quería sentir eso de lo que Kanda tanto alardeaba cuando le hacía correrse. Si era verdad que era tan excitante como decía.

Movió su mano cada vez más rápido, acariciándole la punta del miembro con su pulgar. Estaba tan duro, incluso empezaba a gotear ya. Eso le hizo sentirse un poco más aliviado, Kanda también lo había disfrutado, aún con sus gestos que indicaban que se sentía profundamente ofendido, aún con su orgullo estúpido.

- Kanda...

Llamarle así hizo que el mayor le mirara. Estaba sonrojado. Tan sonrojado. Nunca lo había visto así. No era que las mejillas de Kanda no se tiñeran de rojo, sobre todo cuando tenían sexo, pero nunca lo había visto así. Adorable. Tan adorable.

- Te amo tanto, Kanda.

Apretó los dientes, sintiendo una presión bastante fuerte en su miembro semierecto tan placentera que sabía que se hubiera corrido si no estuviera tan agotado. Gimió por lo bajo, sintiendo algo tibio que había salpicado su estómago. Cerró los ojos, totalmente satisfecho esta vez, tanto como para incluso sonreír con suavidad. Esta vez sí que se quedaría dormido. Pero entonces sintió el aliento cálido de Kanda en su cuello. El oriental se había inclinado hacia a él otra vez, respirando profundamente cerca de su oído. Quiso abrazarlo, obligarle a recostarse del todo sobre su cuerpo a pesar de que sabía que ambos se mancharían con el semen del mayor. Sólo que Kanda no le dejó rodearle con los brazos.

- Bastardo.

- ¡Ouch!

Se talló el rostro luego de que Kanda soltó su mejilla. Ese idiota había tirado de ella de una manera que parecía de todo menos cariñosa. Aunque, a decir verdad, pensaba que iba a recibir un castigo mucho peor que ese si acaso Kanda consideraba que se había pasado de listo (cosa que parecía que había hecho).

Siguió sobando su mejilla cuando Kanda al fin se apartó de él. Sintió un frío repentino, pero sabía que a Kanda no le gustaría que se lo hiciera saber en voz alta, Cuando se atrevió volverse para ver a Kanda, se sintió alarmado a pesar de su letargo.

- ¡Kanda!

El mayor estaba de pie junto a la cama, dándole la espalda mientras se acomodaba el cabello. Por eso pudo notar que además de los rastros de su semen, había un par de finos hilos de sangre que le recorrían los muslos de Kanda. Estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie y arrastrarlo a la enfermería sin importarle tener que responder todas las preguntas de la jefe de enfermeras con tal de que le curaran. O al menos eso planeaba hasta que escuchó a Kanda chasqueando la lengua.

- Deja de hacer tanto escándalo, moyashi. Cerrarán en unos segundos.

Tragó saliva, manteniéndose quieto. Se preguntó si Kanda sintió lo mismo cuando le pasó igual cuando estuvieron juntos por primera vez. Resopló con suavidad. Lo que sí pudo hacer fue arrastrarlo a la cama para que se recostara a su lado a pesr de las quejas del otro chico. Al parecer también estaba demasiado cansado como para resistirse. Se sentía especialmente meloso y Kanda tenía toda la culpa.

- Che. Tienes razón.

- ¿En qué cosa?

- Esto es jodidamente incómodo.

Tardó unos segundos en procesar a qué se refería Kanda, pero en cuanto cayó en cuenta se echó a reír, abrazándolo ahora que Kanda había bajado la guardia.

- ¡O-oi! ¡Deja de apretarme si no quieres que te patee el trasero!

Escuchar eso sólo le hizo reír más. Estaba extrañamente eufórico.

- Lo siento, Kanda.

No, no lo sentía.

- Mierda. Ahora tendré que ducharme otra vez.

- Tal vez eso te enseñe a ser más considerado conmigo, baKanda.

Cierto. Algo útil podría salir de esto ya que Kanda se había puesto en sus zapatos, sería más fácil para él entenderlo. Incluso podría ser que le tratara mejor.

- Ni hablar.

- ¿¡Qué!

Lo soltó, incorporándose en la cama para mirarle recriminatoriamente. Kanda se estaba tapando los ojos con el antebrazo, pero pronto su rostro quedó al descubierto cuando sintió la mirada de Allen.

Estaba sonriendo.

Le hizo sonrojar.

BaKanda bastardo.

- Nunca más vas a dejar que te lo haga de nuevo, ¿verdad?

- No.

Resopló, dejándose caer en la cama otra vez. No sabía si estar decepcionado porque de todas maneras lo había previsto. Lo que definitivamente no esperaba era que Kanda le abrazara. Un brillo emocionado volvió a sus ojos.

- Kan-...

- Cierra la boca.

Lo hizo. Porque la verdad estaba muy cómodo así, siendo abrazado por Kanda, escuchando su respiración cada vez más pausada. Si seguía así, terminaría dormido sin bañarse ni él mismo ni Kanda.

Después de todo, tenía al orgulloso Yu Kanda a su lado. Y éste le había dicho que lo amaba sin decir palabra alguna. No sólo le había dado una demostración superficial al permitirle tomar su cuerpo, sino que estaba mostrándose vulnerable ante él.

Eso era una prueba más que suficiente para él.

Porque nadie más había tenido el privilegio de ser abrazado por alguien con un sentido del honor tan ridículo.

Le abrazó también.

¿Quién sabe? Tal vez podría llevar a cabo uno de los muchos trucos que tenía bajo la manga y volvería a tener a ese idiota tan orgulloso durmiendo entre sus brazos una vez más.

_**OWARI**_

**Notas finales: **Sufrí como si no hubiera un mañana, espero que haya valido la pena aunque sea un poco. Sólo falta una historia para terminar el Yullen's Week y por desgracia tendré que pasarme del tiempo, pero la subiré cuanto antes y luego me pondré a trabajar en Apóstol como si no hubiera un mañana. Nos vemos en un par de días~


	7. Tacto

**Stupid me says: **Vaya, tardé mucho con este, realmente lo siento. Es sólo que entrar al trabajo y ver todo abandonado deprime a cualquiera (al menos a mí). En fin, este es el último de los primeros catorce one-shots que quise hacer para el Yullen's Week del año pasado (ooh, estamos en el 2012 ya, Feliz Año Nuevo retrasado). Y sí, pienso hacer los otros siete trabajos en los que tendremos POVs de Kanda principalmente, pero me dedicaré a Apóstol por lo pronto, quizá los otros siete los suba cuando sea la semana del cumpleaños de Kanda ya que me parece apropiado. Por cierto que sí amé con toda mi existencia el último capítulo de DGM. Hoshino nos sigue consintiendo, ¿ne? *_feliz_*. Disfruten este capítulo por mientras, que ya de inmediato me pongo a trabajar en ese fic que ustedes conocen y que ya me han dejado varias advertencias para que lo continue (lo siento, soy lenta para escribir). Por cierto, muchas muchas gracias por todos sus reviews ¡realmente me alegraron las vacaciones! Si no fuera por ustedes, no tendría tantos ánimos de escribir como los que siento ahora. También le quiero dedicar esto especialmente a cierta persona quien fue la inspiración para esta historia. Muchas gracias. ¡Nos vemos pronto!

**- Pareja**: Kanda/Allen. Yullen.

**- Rating: **M

**- Tema y día**: Tacto. 30-31 de Diciembre.

**- Advertencias**: Lemon. Semi-AU

_**DISCLAIMER**_: D Gray-man le pertenece a Hoshino Katsura.

**Excusas**

**07. Tacto**

Le dejó ir.

No, le había dejado escapar. Incluso le había ayudado a pesar de que sabía que iba en contra de las reglas de la Orden, pues había desobedecido directamente uno de los mandatos de alguien tan poderoso como el secretario Lvellie.

Pero no había podido hacerlo de otra forma. Había sido Kanda quien se lo había pedido. Quien le había preguntado si recordaba aquel lugar, si acaso podría guiarlos hacia allá.

_Alma_.

Esa persona era a quien Kanda buscaba, sólo a él; mientras que Allen Walker sólo era una persona más que se topó en su camino por error.

Eso quería pensar porque así era menos doloroso. Creer que no era importante en lo absoluto para Kanda hacía las cosas más sencillas para él. Y cualquier cosa que facilitara su carga era de gran ayuda ahora que estaba a punto de ser juzgado por su traición por ayudarle a escapar.

Pero las cosas no eran tan sencillas.

Aún recordaba las palabras de Kanda mucho antes de que esto pasara, antes de que supiera sobre Alma Karma y sobre el pasado de Kanda. Kanda mismo le había dicho en una ocasión que Allen no era como él creía, que no era como todos los demás, las personas que le parecían molestas.

Kanda le había dicho que era importante para él. Para Yu Kanda.

Quería pensar que había sido una alucinación producto de las veces que habían compartido la cama.

De nuevo: así todo era más fácil. Porque ni siquiera sabía por qué había accedido a algo tan estúpido como eso, sabiendo que saldría lastimado porque estaba totalmente seguro que esas noches no eran sino para descargar la frustración sexual que ambos sentían por la edad. Muchas veces Allen había pensado que lo mejor hubiera sido nunca acceder a eso. Kanda podía encontrar a alguien más con quien tener sexo, mujer u hombre, era así de atractivo. Pero no, lo había escogido precisamente a él, como si le complaciera verle sufrir tanto de dolor como de placer cada vez que lo tomaba. O tal vez era que Kanda sabía lo fácil que aceptaría hacerlo, sin compromiso alguno.

Al menos sin compromiso para Kanda. Allen se había sentido atraído hacia el mayor casi desde el principio, no sólo físicamente, sino en su forma de ser. Para cualquiera eso sería una verdadera tontería, considerando que la gran mayoría hubiera preferido ignorar ese aspecto "desagradable" en Kanda. Pero para Allen era lo más fascinante. Que Kanda fuera un hijo de puta y que eso le gustara confirmaba su masoquismo. Sólo que Kanda no era precisamente un bastardo siempre. Había algo en el interior de él que iba más allá de despreciar a todas las personas que se cruzaban por su camino. Allen no era tan soñador o romántico como para imaginar que podía cambiar a Kanda, sobre todo porque a Allen le gustaba así, tal y como era. El escuchar que era importante, sobre todo viniendo de Kanda, había sido un enorme impacto para él.

No había querido pensar demasiado en esas palabras que estaba seguro habían sido dichas en el calor del momento y nada más. Pero ahora que estaba ahí, encerrado, sin posibilidad de escapar y, además, muriéndose de hambre por una supuesta convicción propia (y por temor a que le pusieran algo en su comida que le hiciera hablar sobre el paradero de Kanda y Alma); no podía dejar de pensar en ellas y en lo mucho que le había dolido que Kanda se fuera a pesar de que había sido él quien había abierto la puerta para dejarle marchar. Literalmente.

Había terminado por aceptarlo: amaba a Kanda.

Lo amaba y estaba mucho más celoso de Alma de lo que hubiera deseado. Después de todo, él era Allen que estaba usurpando el lugar de esa persona. Y, aún así, no podía dejar de revivir las palabras de Kanda. _Era importante para él_.

Un día, el inspector Link había entrado repentinamente en donde lo tenían preso. Prácticamente le había obligado a comer, cosa que su estómago había agradecido a pesar de que eso había que su convicción se tambaleara. Aún así le agradeció mentalmente al chef Jeryy mientras escuchaba a Link hablarle acerca de los Terceros. Le hacía sentir culpable, había sentido un gran rencor contra ellos porque cada vez que usaban su poder significaba que las almas de los akumas desaparecían sin dejar rastro.

Lo que pasó después fue bastante confuso.

El Catorceavo intentando tomar el control de nuevo, una persona misteriosa apareciendo frente a él. Alguien que tenía que ver con El Corazón. Quería atraparlo, quería desvanecer a Allen para "protegerlo". Pero él no había estado dispuesto a aceptar un destino como ese, no luego de todo lo que le quedaba por hacer. Link lo había protegido. Link había resultado herido de muerte. Había estado tan asustado al ver aquello que había tratado de matar a ese desconocido. Pero no era un ser humano. Por supuesto que no. Se lo había mostrado. La muerte de su maestro. Aquello le había enfurecido. Sólo que había poco que él pudiera hacer contra un peligro desconocido como este.

Entonces aparecieron ellos. Tyki y Road. Tyki peleando contra ese sujeto. Road abrazándolo muy fuerte. Y él tratando de recuperar la respiración mientras su corazón latía rápidamente.

Apocryphos.

Road lo había protegido. Link les había ayudado a escapar liberando a Timcanpy. Pronto se dio cuenta de que esto lo convertía en un traidor a la Orden a toda regla. No importaba ya, no había podido controlarse: ese monstruo había matado a su maestro. La sola idea de unirse a esa cosa le revolvía el estómago.

Cuando estaban fuera de la Orden, Tyki se había marchado para seguir peleando no sin antes decirle algo que Allen ya había pensado antes. Creaba caos y conflicto a donde iba. Porque no sabía qué era en realidad. Quién era.

No dejes de caminar, no te detengas.

Road le había dicho esas palabras, había sido Neah quien se las había dicho a Mana. Luego Road se había ido. Sin embargo, no pudo concentrarse en eso porque Lenalee estaba frente a él. Ahí estaba Allen, con la puerta del Arca abierta, dispuesto a irse cuando la chica le suplicó que no se fuera. Lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarle y prometerle que se volverían a ver y que, a pesar de estar dejando la Orden, siempre sentiría ese lugar como su hogar. Un hogar que amaba.

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que en realidad no sabía a dónde ir. Su Inocencia estaba vuelta loca, pero poco a poco se había calmado. Ahora quien tenía que calmarse era él. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que necesitaba antes de poder empezar a caminar de nuevo como Mana le había pedido. Como él mismo había decidido.

Cuando llegó a la ciudad de Martel en Italia, apenas sabía que hacer. Era una ciudad abandonada, así que no había manera de que hubiera más personas ahí. Aún así, el lugar le daba un aire de melancolía bastante conmovedor. Le hacía recordar su primera misión, cuando su objetivo estaba más claro. Su primera misión con Kanda. Por eso había vuelto aquí buscándolo, al lugar que Kanda le había pedido que le dejara huir con Alma.

Hubiera deseado no perderse en camino al lugar exacto donde había mandado a Kanda. No había querido abrir la puerta directamente ahí, pues creía que no era una buena idea. ¿Qué tal si Alma estaba ahí aún? ¿Que tal si interrumpía algo? Aún si su corazón dolía tan sólo por pensarlo, sabía que no podía hacer algo como eso. Este era el momento de Alma, él sólo quería volver a ver a Kanda antes de emprender un viaje que no sabía a dónde lo llevaría. Así que, sí, hubiera deseado no deambular demasiado por la ciudad en ruinas porque eso le obligaba a pensar más, aunque al final logró dar con ese salón medio enterrado con arena.

A pesar de lo cuidadoso que quiso haber sido, había entrado rápidamente en el lugar, esperando verle aunque estuviera en los brazos de Alma. Pero ahí no había absolutamente nadie. Se mordió el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que pudo saborear su sangre cuando se alejó de ahí. No había sido buena idea venir ahí. Su sentido común se lo decía, su propio cerebro se lo decía. Porque no sabía si no encontrar a Kanda ahí le debía hacer sentir triste o feliz. Si Kanda no estaba ahí quería decir que se había ido, que había proseguido su camino, estuviera o no aún con Alma. Pero también le entristecía saber que probablemente eso significaba que no le volvería a ver; podría estar en cualquier lugar y no había manera en que Allen supiera dónde.

Caminó, cabizbajo, saliendo de la ciudad de Martel hacia la ciudad más cercana, esa donde les habían atendido luego de su primera misión.

Aún así, no podía dejar de mirar las calles llenas de gente, albergando una ligera esperanza de poder verle por accidente, por si acaso la buena suerte hubiera decidido no evitarlo esta vez. Quería saber si estaba bien. Cómo estaba Alma, qué era lo que había pasado con él. Por mucho que sintiera celos del chico no quería decir que le deseara mal alguno. Era la persona que Kanda amaba después de todo. No podía odiarlo tan sólo por eso. Estaba preocupado por él además. Le dolía saber que ese pobre chico había sido convertido en akuma a causa del Conde. No quería que sufriera más.

Había empezado a anochecer mientras seguía caminando. Incluso Timcanpy había decidido sentarse en su hombro, al parecer cansado por volar tanto. Su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, pero no era por el cansancio. Al final terminó preguntándole a las personas con las que se encontraba, dándoles la descripción de Kanda para que pudieran darle alguna información al respecto. Sólo que la gente no estaba muy dispuesta a ayudar a un chiquillo de aspecto extraño como él, así que al final terminó dándose por vencido. Se sentía tan derrotado que lo único que podía pensar era que tal vez una buena comida le ayudaría a decidir cuál sería su siguiente paso. Siempre pensaba mejor cuando tenía el estómago lleno.

Sin embargo, de pronto había visto algo. A alguien. Alguien de largo cabello oscuro que le hace recordar a quien buscaba. Ni siquiera se había fijado en la ropa que vestía, en las condiciones que estaba. Tan sólo podía ver su cabello, su hermoso cabello.

_Kanda._

- ¡Kanda!

Su mente había sido más rápida que su boca, pero al final había podido decirlo en voz alta. Estaba tan feliz que se había olvidado de todos sus pensamientos; todo lo que le importaba era la persona que veía a la distancia. Dio unos cuantos pasos, llamándole otra vez, más fuerte, resistiendo el impulso de echarse a correr hacia a él en medio de esa calle que aún tenía personas que le miraban como si estuviera loco. Su corazón dio un brinco de felicidad cuando el chico de cabello largo se detuvo. Se detuvo. Era él. Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más, incluso su rostro lucía iluminado por la felicidad que sentía en estos momentos.

- ¡Kanda! ¡Kanda!

Aceleró sus pasos, olvidándose ya de las miradas que le seguían atentamente. Kanda estaba ahí. Todo lo demás no importaba.

Sin embargo, se detuvo a una distancia prudente de Kanda, dándose cuenta de que el mayor no se había movido en lo absoluto. Le miró atentamente, preguntándose qué debía hacer cuando Kanda no parecía ni siquiera darse por enterado de que estaba ahí. Toda la felicidad que había sentido se había esfumado rápidamente. Ni siquiera podía hablarle, su voz se había perdido en el fondo de su garganta. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Abrazarle? Seguro que Kanda se molestaría si lo hacía, lo apartaría violentamente por dar un espectáculo como ese en público. Pero Kanda lucía tan cansado, como si ni siquiera tuviera fuerzas para hacer algo como eso, así que era probable que no pusiera resistencia alguna. Al final se dedicó a mirarle, acercándose lo suficiente para poder hablarle en voz baja.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Volvió a sonreír cuando Kanda se movió, cosa que le alivió a pesar de que fue algo tan simple como cerrar los ojos. Ahora podía verle mejor. Ya no tenía su ropa de exorcista, una que de todas maneras estaba casi destrozada cuando le mandó a la ciudad luego de la pelea. Lucía como alguien que había vivido un tiempo considerable en la calle. ¿Qué tanto tiempo había pasado desde que le habían encerrado? Sintió que la preoupación se volvía más fuerte. Debió escapar antes para ir a buscarle, no dejarse capturar tan fácilmente para ser juzgado cuando al final había terminado huyendo y empeorando las cosas. Su mente se despejó cuando vio que el gesto de Kanda había cambiado ligeramente. No estaba sonriendo, pero tenía una mueca muy rara en el rostro que quizá pretendía ser un gesto de felicidad. ¿O era sarcasmo?

- ¿Que si estoy bien? Estúpido moyashi.

En el instante en el que los labios del otro terminaron de pronunciar esa última palabra, apenas pudo contener su obvia decepción. Ya no era _Allen_, había vuelto a ser _moyashi_ otra vez. Pero no era el momento de perderse en esa desilución, ahora estaba mucho más interesado en el estado físico del otro. Por lo agotado que estaba, lo único que podía pensar era que estaba lastimado de alguna forma.

- Debemos curar tus heridas pronto.

- ¿Acaso olvidaste que sano rápidamente?

Esta vez Kanda sí había sonreído abiertamente, una sonrisa burlona que no podía dejar de mirar, totalmente embobado. ¿Olvidar? Tenía que estar bromeando. ¿Cómo podría olvidar todo lo referente a Kanda? Eso era simplemente imposible. Así que no era que hubiera olvidado que las heridas de Kanda sanaban rápido, sino que estaba alterado por lo mal que se veía. Tenía que haber una explicación al por qué se veía así, no por su vestimenta, sino por su estado anímico.

- Lo sé, pero aún así...

- No debiste venir, Allen.

- ¿E-eh?

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó su nombre en los labios del otro. Ni siquiera fue capaz de comprender qué fue lo que dijo antes gracias al asombro de volver a escucharle decir su nombre. Con esa voz que tantas veces le había insultado, que le había dicho cosas vergonzosas mientras tenían sexo tras puertas cerradas.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te diste cuenta de que no debiste venir después de todo?

Ahora era Kanda quien se había acercado a él, a paso vacilante, como si le costara mucho caminar. Sólo por eso no debió sentirse mucho más relajado cuando sintió el calor corporal de Kanda. Estaba tan cerca de él que podía sentir ese cabello largo acariciando su rostro. Ese cabello tan precioso que no lucía tan reluciente como antes. Eso le parecía terrible. Algo tendría que hacer al respecto.

- Te eché de menos.

Entrecerró los ojos, disfrutando ese aliento cálido en su piel más de lo que debería.

- Mentiroso.

Era tan impropio de Kanda decir algo como eso. Y, aún así, había sonreído tontamente ante tan simpática confesión. No quería lucir débil, no cuando sabía que tenía que demostrarle a Kanda que era fuerte. Era cierto que había venido para verle porque tenía dudas con respecto al inicio de nuevo viaje, pero no por eso quería lucir como un niño asustado.

- Che. Tú estás en mi cabeza. Deberías de saber que no miento.

- ¿Perdón?

Aquello le sacó por completo de sus pensamientos. Intentó comprender del todo lo que Kanda había dicho. Tenía que estar bromeando, no había manera en que Kanda pensara que todo esto era mentira.

No, Kanda nunca bromeaba.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo puedo estar en tu cabeza si estoy aquí frente a ti?

Vio a Kanda alejarse un par de pasos, negando con la cabeza como si quisiera despejarse.

- Incluso el Allen verdadero sabe de mis alucinaciones. Sólo que ahora alucino con un moyashi y no con flores.

Le era imposible siquiera dar crédito a las palabras de Kanda. ¿Realmente pensaba que él era una de sus múltiples alucinaciones? Allen era real, tan real como la ciudad y las personas que les rodeaban. Tan real como que Kanda estaba ahí también.

- Ya te lo dije. Estoy aquí, frente a ti.

- Demuéstralo.

Frunció el ceño, reconociendo el reto en la voz de Kanda. Era melancólico, sin duda; tan melancólico como molesto. Pero estaba bien, si quería que se lo demostrara, eso haría. Las alucinaciones no eran más que imágenes, no podían hacer nada más que mostrarse para engañar a quien las tenía. Meditó por unos instantes si debía hacer lo que pensaba para demostrarle a Kanda las cosas como quería. Al final se decidió.

- ¡Lo siento, Kanda!

Se lanzó a atacarle, soltándole un puñetazo en el rostro usando el brazo de su Inocencia sin activara para no asustar de más a las personas a su alrededor. Si era una ilusión entonces no debería dolerle, ¿no era así?

Lo que definitivamente no esperaba era que Kanda ni siquiera hiciera el intento de esquivarlo. Aquello le asustó, sobre todo porque Kanda había terminado en el suelo. No se fijó que la gente se había apartado rápidamente, como temiendo el inicio de una pelea; Allen estaba mucho más preocupado por lo que había pasado. Se había extralimitado en comprobar su "realismo", simplemente no se le había cruzado por la mente que Kanda estuviera tan débil y que lograría lastimarlo de tal forma. Se arrodilló al lado del mayor, luciendo bastante alterado.

- ¿¡Estás bien!

Volvió a sentirse atemorizado cuando vio la sonrisa de Kanda, sobre todo porque al mayor parecía no importarle que estaba sangrando por la boca.

- ¿Que si estoy bien? Idiota.

Tragó saliva, dispuesto a ayudarle a levantarse cuando Kanda ya había empezado a hacerlo. Le vio limpiarse la sangre que le resbalaba por la barbilla.

- Tú eres el que está en problemas ahora.

Retrocedió un paso, apartando su mano cuando escuchó la amenaza de Kanda. Esas palabras podrían significar muchas cosas, pero sólo un significado en específico era el que estaba presente en su cabeza en este momento.

Cuando volvió a enfocar su mirada en Kanda se dio cuenta de que éste había dejado de sonreír malignamente. Ahora parecía totalmente serio, aunque eso no impidió que sus siguientes palabras empeoraran aún más las cosas.

- Vamos a otro lugar.

Esa frase le permitió ver con mayor claridad las verdaderas intenciones de Kanda. La verdad era que no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Había venido ahí porque quería estar con Kanda sin importar lo que estaba pasando en la Orden. Y eso estaba dispuesto a hacer, aún si era de "_esa_" manera.

- Está bien.

Al final había aceptado, aún si se sentía algo molesto por esto, algo que sabía que no debía de sentir. Su relación con Kanda se había basado sólo en lo físico, no era como si pudiera reclamar algo más.

- Oi, moyashi. ¿Tienes dinero para un hotel?

Por unos segundos le miró fijamente, totalmente embobado por ver a Kanda tratando de arreglar su largo y oscuro cabello. Seguía siendo tan atrayente a pesar del aspecto que tenía que apenas podía pensar con claridad. Al final logró reaccionar, intentando no tartamudear.

- Ah, sí. Traje algo de dinero conmigo - contestó por fin, mirando a su golem -. Tim, por favor.

Timcanpy era la mejor caja fuerte que podría tener y una que podía llevar consigo además. Quería sonreír por pensar en eso, pero simplemente no podía. Por eso sólo recibió el dinero, lo que pensaba que era suficiente para alquilar una habitación por una noche al menos.

- Conozco un lugar que no es muy costoso.

- Ya veo.

A juzgar por el aspecto de Kanda, pensó que el mayor se había dedicado a vagabundear por ahí; sólo que el parecer sí estuvo investigando acerca de los alojamientos en Martel. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando un fugaz pensamiento pasó por su cabeza: _¿estaría buscando un lugar para quedarse con Alma?_ Trató de no demostrar que aquello le afectaba muchísimo más de lo que debería, por lo que de nuevo enfocó su concentración en Kanda.

- ¿Está muy lejos de aquí? ¿Q-quieres que te ayude?

Aún no se olvidaba de que le había golpeado y que le había mandado al suelo. Que Kanda estaba débil, aunque fuera capaz de recuperarse al parecer el proceso estaba tardando más de lo que debería. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Quiso acercarse de nuevo a Kanda y asistirlo para que se le hiciera más sencillo caminar, aunque al parecer el otro no parecía muy divertido por su propuesta.

- No está lejos. Y no necesito ayuda.

Quiso evitar a toda costa fruncir el ceño y, sobre todo, no quería hacer un puchero infantil por la respuesta tan hostil del otro exorcista, pero lamentablemente no pudo evitarlo. Suspiró cansinamente: era totalmente inútil ser gentil con alguien tan huraño como Kanda.

- Como digas, Bakanda - susurró la última palabra, aunque no sabía por qué lo había hecho.

Lo extraño fue que Kanda lució mucho más relajado luego de eso. ¿Había sido por "esa palabra" en especial? ¿Esa forma de llamarlo? No, tenía que ser un error. Sólo que el tono de voz de Kanda era mucho más amable cuando volvió a hablarle:

- Cuando lleguemos al hotel tendrás que ayudarme de todas formas, moyashi. Así que no te quejes.

Si es que a eso se le podía llamar "amable". Volvió a resoplar, siguiendo a Kanda de cerca, procurando de no perderlo de vista por si acaso era necesario atraparlo antes de que cayera al suelo. Por suerte, Kanda no había necesitado su ayuda ni una sola vez, pues parecía poder caminar perfectamente, incluso lograba el mismo efecto que tenía en la Orden: la gente se apartaba cuando pasaba. No sabía si era por su forma de vestir y su aspecto que, de todas formas, era sinónimo de desprecio para la mayoría de las personas o si simplemente Kanda era demasiado intimidante luciera como luciera.

Cuando llegaron a la posada que Kanda había dicho, el que parecía ser el dueño tampoco estaba viendo al otro exorcista con buenos ojos. Allen se preguntó si acaso había visto a Kanda antes ahí, si lo había echado por vagabundo. No era difícil de imaginarlo, aunque lo complicado era ver a Kanda aceptando así como así que le obligaran a salir de algún lugar. Sin embargo, en cuanto vio que el señor se levantaba para enfrentar a Kanda, él se adelantó, mostrando el dinero que había sacado de Tim.

- Queremos una habitación, por favor.

No sabía hablar italiano en lo absoluto, tan sólo esperaba que con ver el dinero entendiera qué era lo que querían. Se sintió algo incómodo al ser examinado tan detenidamente por ese hombre. Pero lo entendía: él tampoco estaba precisamente presentable luego de lo que había pasado antes de llegar ahí. Al final, al dueño de la posada no le importó en lo absoluto que ese dinero podría ser robado, porque terminó por darles habitación después de todo.

Pero no se sentía con ánimos de analizar toda la situación. Estaba cansado por caminar todo el día y necesitaba una ducha desesperadamente. Al llegar a la habitación comprendió por qué era tan barata. Lejos habían quedado las habitaciones de lujo que se habían podido permitir gracias a que trabajaban para la Orden. Era una habitación pequeña, sin más muebles que una cómoda al lado de la cama individidual y un espejo colgado en la pared. De hecho, tenían suerte de tener baño propio, porque ya se había hecho a la idea de tener que compartirlo con más inquilinos.

- Ve a limpiarte de una vez, moyashi.

Se volvió para mirar a Kanda, quien ahora le estaba dando la espalda mientras se quitaba la gastada gabardina para dejarla directamente sobre el suelo después de haberla doblado. Le observó por unos segundos antes de asentir e ir a ducharse.

El agua tibia le sentó perfectamente, permitiéndole relajarse por unos segundos mientras trataba de alejar todos sus pensamientos de lo que podría pasar esta noche. Sí, tenía que pensar en cosas triviales pero necesarias, como el hecho de que necesitaría ropa nueva para ponerse porque no podía andar por la calle con el traje que le habían puesto en la Orden cuando estuvo cautivo. Ya tendría suficientes problemas tratando de pasar desapercibido con su apariencia para además traer puesto algo tan fuera de lo común. En cuanto pudiera buscaría algo que pudiera usar para caminar en las calles sin llamar mucho la atención. Sin contar que el dinero que llevaba con él probablemente no le duraría mucho tiempo y tendría que ponerse a trabajar. Sería como los viejos tiempos, ¿no era así?

Sonrió por la estupideces que estaba pensando, como si las cosas pudieran volver a ser como antes. Si acaso tan sólo volverían las cosas que le hicieron sufrir más antes de entrar a la Orden. Y otra vez estaría solo.

Salió del cuarto de baño envuelto en una sábana, más cabizbajo de lo que hubiera querido. Aunque ver a Kanda tan sólo usando los pantalones le hizo olvidarse de todos esos pensamientos deprimentes. Sintió un deseo muy grande de lanzarse sobre él, de abrazarlo, de pedirle que lo tomara ya mismo sin importar las consecuencias. Pero Kanda sólo le pasó de largo, dirigiéndose a la ducha sin decirle nada. Claro, seguro que Kanda estaba deseando entrar en el agua lo antes posible.

Se sentó en la cama, subiendo las piernas para poder abrazarlas y apoyar su cabeza en sus rodillas. Timcanpy le miraba desde el mueble que estaba al lado de la cama, aunque pronto el golem había empezado a dormitar. Resopló, tratando de pensar en lo curioso que era que Tim también durmiera a pesar de no ser un ser vivo. Pero no podía. No podía porque la regadera era tan ruidosa que no podía concentrarse en absolutamente nada. Eso sí, se sobresaltó cuando el sonido se dejó de oír. Se encogió aún más en la cama, sintiéndose aún más nervioso.

De hecho, no quería ni mirarle cuando salió, cosa que era difícil considerando lo pequeña que era la habitación. Al final cayó en la tentación de admirarle, de ver su cuerpo semidesnudo. Y su cabello. Su hermoso cabello humedo que ahora lucía limpio y reluciente, tal y como a Kanda le gustaba mantenerlo. Tuvo que controlarse para no ponerse de pie y acariciar ese pelo negro antes de tirar de él. Lo necesitaba tanto, pero al mismo tiempo temía hacerlo. Por eso volvió a escuchar su rostro en sus rodillas, esperando que de pronto se le revelara alguna respuesta.

Trató de no sobresaltarse cuando sintió el peso de Kanda a su lado. Era verdad, no importaba qué tan nervioso le pusiera: tenía que compartir la cama con Kanda. Podría probar dormir en el suelo, pero lucía demasiado incómodo y no creía poder tener el espacio suficiente de todas maneras. Repentinamente se sintió mal por pensar así. Seguro que Kanda estaba más agotado que él, Allen debería de saberlo porque también había pasado por eso cuando era más joven. Volvió a resoplar.

- Tu Inocencia.

- ¿Eh?

- Tu Inocencia luce extraña.

Al fin bajó sus piernas para apoyar los pies en el suelo, mirando su Inocencia como si no lo hubiera hecho antes, notando las extrañas plumas que salían de ella. Aún estaban ahí a pesar de que eran pequeñas. No estaba tan mal como cuando se enfrentó a esa cosa, pero al parecer no volvería a ser la misma otra vez. Suspiró, derrotado. Tendría que acostumbrarse a menos de que su Inocencia pudiera recuperarse y ser como antes. Si no era así, tendría que aprender a hacer trampa en el póker como su nueva mano, tal y como lo había hecho cuando evolucionó su Inocencia. Sonrió con suavidad.

- Por fin. Ya estaba empezando a preocuparme, enano.

- ¿De qué hablas, baKanda?

Le miró directamente, aunque el comentario de Kanda pronto se perdió en el fondo de su cabeza cuando le vio peinarse el cabello usando sus dedos. No tenía ningún cepillo que pudiera prestarle, aunque la verdad lo que estaba pensando era en pedirle a Kanda que le dejara usar sus propios dedos.

- Oi, moyashi.

Casi se cae de la cama cuando los labios de Kanda se presionaron contra los suyos, sorprendiéndole en el acto. El tacto era tan suave, tan tranquilo, algo tan poco común en Kanda. De verdad estaba cansado. Aún así, aprovechó para acercarse más a su cuerpo, abrazándole, al fin pudiendo tocar ese cabello que tanto le llamaba la atención, acariciándolo con los dedos. Estaba tibio.

Pero el pequeño beso pronto se volvió en algo más profundo. Por supuesto, esto era lo que ambos deseaban, ¿no era así? El tacto. El contacto físico. Tiró un poco de ese cabello, tal y como había deseado, ganándose una pequeña queja por parte del mayor. Sonrió entre los labios de ambos. Era gracioso y melancólico; siempre tenían sexo y aún así estaban muy lejos de comportarse como una pareja de enamorados. Y así era como Allen se sentía cómodo y feliz. Se podía comportar como era en realidad y Kanda nunca se sentiría decepcionado de él.

Se dejó caer en la pequeña cama, arrastrando a Kanda con él para que no dejara de besarle. Quería sentir el peso del cuerpo del oriental sobre el suyo, quería sentir esa calidez que tanto había extrañado, que temía haber olvidado. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, tan sofocante y confortable a la vez. Justo como era Kanda.

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que hacía. Si Alma no estaba ahí quería decir que había muerto. Kanda nunca lo abandonaría de ninguna manera, no cuando había pasado tanto tiempo buscándolo. Lo que Kanda hacía con él ahora, besándolo y tocándolo, era sólo por sustitución, porque Kanda siempre había deseado tocar a esa persona de la manera en que le tocaba a él. Nunca quería pensar en eso, pero ahora las cosas eran mucho más difíciles de negar. Había conocido a Alma, había visto esos recuerdos y había sufrido con ellos. Había llorado. Aunque Alma ya no estuviera ahí, no podía soportar la idea de ser un sustituto. Era doloroso, mucho más doloroso de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Había pensado durante un tiempo que no era tan malo ser el plato de segunda mesa, que él también estaba usando a Kanda de cierta forma porque la persona a la que más amaba seguía siendo Mana y sólo Mana. Era sólo que baKanda había ocupado un vacío en su corazón que había estado desolado desde siempre. El amor que sentía por Yu Kanda era muy diferente al que sentía por Mana Walker. Por eso ahora le parecía insoportable la idea de no poder tener ese mismo privilegio, el no poder ocupar un vacío que estaba lleno gracias a la aparición de Alma Karma aún si éste ya no estaba ahí. No era lo mismo. Allen nunca podría tener esa parte del corazón de Kanda. Dolía.

- Che. No tengo lubricante.

Tragó saliva, intentando aclararse la garganta para que no se le quebrara la voz. Lo último que le importaba en ese momento era el maldito lubricante.

- No importa.

No era la primera vez que tenía que soportarlo tan sólo usando saliva. Era verdad: el dolor ahora no le importaba. De hecho, tal vez era algo bueno. Sentir algo de dolor a cambio de poder tocar a Kanda como antes. Sería su pequeño castigo por tratar de estar en contacto con el corazón de Kanda.

- Mph. ¿Cómo te voy a creer eso? Ya estás llorando y aún no te he hecho nada.

Frunció el ceño. Estaba molesto. Pero consigo mismo. ¿Por qué demonios estaba llorando ahora? Se suponía que esto lo hacía porque realmente quería, porque no tenía idea de qué le podía deparar el futuro y porque quería ver a Kanda antes de partir. No quería ser recordado como una niñita llorona.

- Estoy bien, baKanda. Como si antes te hubiera afectado verme llorando, maldito bastardo sádico.

- Che.

No. No quería esto. No lo quería, no.

Kanda se había apartado de él, dejándole solo en el frío. El contacto se había roto y él estaba a punto de entrar en pánico.

- ¿Por qué...?

- A pesar de lo que quieras creer, me jode verte llorar.

Parpadeó un par de veces, sin poderse creer esa confesión tan extraña. ¿Que no le gustaba verle llorar? Estaba seguro de que a Kanda le encantaba hacerle sufrir, hasta parecía ser su pasatiempo preferido cuando no estaba entrenando o peleando. Ahora le decía que no le gustaba verle llorar. Y el que no podía creerse las cosas era baKanda. Frunció el ceño otra vez.

- Si no querías follar con alguien que llorara te hubieras escogido a otra persona con quien pasar el rato.

Normalmente no decía ese tipo de palabras. Sí, maldecía de vez en cuando, pero eso de "follar" prefería dejárselo a Kanda. Hasta Kanda parecía extrañado por ese uso de palabras, tanto como para ladear el rostro para mirarle con seriedad.

- ¿De verdad crees que tuve sexo contigo sólo por diversión?

Tragó saliva. No sabía cómo responder a eso, aunque lo más corto hubiera sido un simple "sí". Tal vez no era precisamente por diversión, pero no era porque tenían alguna relación verdadera, ¿cierto? Seguía siendo algo para pasar el rato por más que Allen quisiera que significara algo más que eso a pesar de las circunstancias.

- Tener sexo es algo importante para mí, moyashi. No lo haría con cualquiera. ¿Por qué demonios crees que lo haría contigo si no me atrayeras de alguna manera?

Este Kanda sincero era de lo más extraño. Tanto que le había dejado prácticamente sin habla. Así que apenas pudo pronunciar sus próximas palabras.

- No lo sé.

- Che.

- ¿Kanda?

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió una de las manos de Kanda sobre su hombro, sin poder resistirse en lo absoluto a ese beso que le dio el mayor cuando se inclinó sobre él nuevamente. El escalofrío que sintió fue de lo más extraño, sobre todo considerando que lo único que quería era profundizar la unión entre ambos.

- Deja de pensar tanto en las razones de esto. Acepta que quieres esto tanto como yo y terminemos con esta estupidez.

- Quiero hacerlo, pero... - luchó con todas sus fuerzas para contener las lágrimas. No otra vez, maldición, no.

Kanda no dijo nada, sólo le siguió mirando, esperando la continuación a ese condicional. Un pero, ¿qué pero debería de dar? Sabía qué era, lo que no estaba seguro de querer decirlo y arruinarlo todo.

- Alma.

Sólo con mencionar ese nombre pudo notar lo tenso que se había puesto Kanda. Fueron unos segundos antes de que el mayor hundiera el rostro en su cuello, dándole un beso en esa parte tan sensible, como si con eso fuera a olvidar el nombre que había pronunciado. Sólo que no iba a olvidarlo tan fácil a pesar de que había dejado salir un pequeño gemido ante tal acción.

- ¿Estás celoso de Alma? ¿O es otra cosa?

Celos. No esperaba que Kanda se lo dijera sin problema alguno, que Kanda tuviera idea de que eso había pasado por su cabeza. Sí, esa idea había estado ahí y estaba seguro de que sí sentía celos, pero eso no era lo más importante. Negó con la cabeza. Intentó quitarle la seriedad a las cosas, considerando que no quería enfrentarse a esos problemas cuando lo único que deseaba era que Kanda lo tocara.

Aunque Kanda correspondió el beso, volvió a apartarse un poco para poder hablarle. De verdad que estaba inusualmente comunicativo esta noche.

- No tienes que estar celoso de Alma.

- No est-...

- Che. Aún con tu actitud de mártir de mierda, no puedes negar las cosas.

Grandioso. No sabía por qué Kanda tenía que insistir con esto. ¿Le daba algo de placer saber que Allen sentía celos de Alma? ¿Le aumentaba el ego saber que había dos personas enamoradas de él? Sobre todo considerando que no sabía de los sentimientos de Allen y de que estaba seguro de que Kanda amaba a Alma nada más.

- ¿Podrías limitarte a follarme y ya?

- Mph. Eres tan idiota.

- Kanda, estás más comunicativo de lo normal - sonrió alegremente, aunque burlón, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para fingir que todo estaba perfecto.

- Che. No te acostumbres, moyashi. Es sólo que...

- ¿Qué?

- Me alegra que me hayas encontrado, Allen.

Su nombre otra vez. Esta vez las lágrimas se habían deslizado por sus mejillas, por lo que apenas pudo contener un sollozo. Estúpido Kanda. A su memoria volvieron las palabras de antes: que era importante para él. Tan importante como para desear ser encontrado precisamente por Allen y no por nadie más.

Kanda lo había abrazado tan suavemente que le hacía aún más difícil controlar el maldito llanto. Era cierto que Kanda estaba siendo mucho más comunicativo de lo que normalmente era, pero Allen sabía que, aún y cuando sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos, sería difícil para Kanda admitirlos. Es decir, era difícil para el mismo Allen decirse a sí mismo que estaba enamorado de Kanda, escuchar esas palabras provenientes del mayor era un hecho prácticamente imposible. Entonces lo decidió; lo que realmente importaba era que Kanda estuviera ahí con él, que le abrazara, que incluso le hubiera dicho que era importante aún si aquellas palabras hubieran estado camuflajeadas entre insultos. Así era Kanda simplemente. Y así era como Allen se había enamorado de él.

Ahora fue él quien le besó, quien movió sus caderas para chocar con las del otro aún cubiertas por la toalla. Gimió entre los labios del otro al sentir la erección del mayor presionándose contra la suya. ¿De qué servía cuestionarse como loco ahora? No podría hacerlo por más que quisiera, no cuando sentía tal calor recorrer su cuerpo.

Ni siquiera tuvo que decirle que le quitara la toalla, que no podía más. Kanda se había apartado de él y había apartado los molestos obstáculos que al parecer habían terminado por frustrar a ambos. Volvió a gemir, esta vez más abiertamente, cuando Kanda tomó su miembro para masturbarle. Tuvo que taparse la boca con la mano izquierda, recordando que esta era una posada pequeña y que probablemente se escucharía en todo el edificio. Ya tenía suficiente con su cargo de consciencia como para además tener que soportar las miradas reprobatorias de los demás. Y estaba seguro de que Kanda también tenía muchos problemas por cómo se veía como había notado. Si tan sólo esas personas supieran lo atractivo que lucía ahora.

Apresó las sábanas de la cama con su mano libre, intentando no mover sus caderas tan descaradamente una vez que Kanda había empezado a acariciar la punta de su erección con los dedos. Después de tanto tiempo acostándose juntos, Kanda había aprendido cómo desesperarlo lo suficiente como para que le abriera las piernas lo más rápido posible. Por eso se quejó entre dientes, tenía algo de orgullo estúpido en su interior que no le permitía simplemente aceptar las cosas sin discutir antes.

- De-deja de torturarme, baKanda.

Le vio sonreír a pesar de que tenía los ojos nublados por el placer. El mayor le besó en el cuello, bajando con su boca hasta darle una pequeña lamida en su pene. Volvió a elevar sus caderas sin poder evitarlo, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por su poco control. Quizá era que había pasado demasiado tiempo sin que Kanda lo tocara y por eso estaba tan desesperado que tan sólo con sentir la lengua húmeda del otro en su parte más sensible sentía que iba a perder el control.

Fue aún más difícil no revolverse en la cama cuando su miembro entró por completo en la boca de Kanda, sintiendo como la garganta del oriental se cerraba en la punta de su erección. Kanda sostuvo sus caderas para no ahogarse, ayudándolo y al mismo tiempo haciéndolo ver aún más desesperado. Maldición.

- P-para, idiota. M-me voy a...

Para su sorpresa, Kanda le obedeció, dejando ir su pene, haciendo un ruido que le hizo sentir aún más avergonzado. Pero la pena que sintió por eso no fue nada comparada con la que le siguió al darse cuenta de que Kanda había tomado sus piernas, sosteniéndolas de forma que le obligó a doblar su cuerpo hasta casi sentir sus rodillas una a cada lado de su cabeza. Maldijo en voz alta, molesto por la posición que a ese pervertido se le había ocurrido. No le gustaba para nada estar así, tan expuesto, sobre todo sabiendo qué era lo que Kanda estaba viendo tan atentamente.

- Mph. Demasiado flexible.

- ¡Cállate, baKanda!

Esta vez Kanda no le prestó atención. De hecho, tuvo que taparse la boca otra vez cuando volvió a sentir la lengua de Kanda, aunque esta vez en su entrada. Sintió que su cuerpo temblaba notoriamente. Esta vez tuvo que cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos, tratando de respirar normalmente a pesar de que no podía evitar los gemidos cada vez que la lengua de Kanda probaba entrar en él una y otra vez. Cierto, no tenían lubricante, por eso Kanda lo estaba preparando con tanta dedicación por más que fuera motivo de vergüenza para él.

- Moyashi.

Separó los dedos para poder verlo entre ellos. Su sonrojo aumentó, cosa que no creía posible. De todas maneras, alejó las manos de su rostro, separando los labios para tomar en su boca los dedos de Kanda. Así que, mientras él cubría de saliva esa parte del cuerpo del mayor, éste seguía lamiendo en ese lugar tan vergonzoso. Cerró los ojos, aunque pronto se percató de que no había sido tan buena idea. Aquello sólo aumentaba el ruido que ambos hacían al usar la boca y la lengua.

Luego Kanda había apartado los dedos de su boca, arrancándole un suspiro. De alguna manera se sentía más relajado a pesar de que sabía qué era lo que seguía. Fue por eso que sólo dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo cuando el primer dedo fue introducido de un sólo golpe. BaKanda seguía siendo tan delicado como siempre. Al menos había dejado sus piernas descansar, por lo que pudo apoyarlas en la cama. Sus gemidos fueron cada vez más notorios mientras Kanda se movía dentro de él, agregando los otros dos dedos mucho más rápido de lo acostumbrado. Tal vez Kanda también estaba tan desesperado como él, que quería estar en su interior tanto como Allen deseaba ser poseído otra vez para sentirse en completo contacto con la persona que amaba.

Apartó a Kanda como pudo ganándose un chasquido de lengua y una mirada recriminatoria que seguramente sólo servía para advertirle de los insultos que seguían. Pero Allen no se lo permitió. Lo empujó en la cama, obligándole a acostarse mientras era él quien ahora se ocupaba de la erección del mayor, metiéndola en su boca para humedecerla. Era para que le doliera menos, se repetía una y otra vez, a pesar de que sabía que estaba disfrutando con esto porque también significaba que podía tomar el control de ese idiota.

Le escuchó gemir por lo bajo y, además, él mismo lo había hecho cuando Kanda colocó una de sus manos sobre su cabeza, acariciando su cabello blanco antes de tirar un poco de él. Sí que estaba impaciente. Movió su cabeza, dejando que su saliva resbalara por el pene de Kanda, descubriendo de nuevo ese ruido que le parecía tan vergonzoso. Sólo que ahora no importaba, no cuando ese sonido se veía opacado por los ocasionales jadeos del mayor, quien al parecer también luchaba por controlarse tal y como lo hacía Allen constantemente.

Dio una última lamida en el glande antes de apartarse y colocarse sobre el de cabello negro, sosteniendo la erección con su mano izquierda para poder guiarla hasta su entrada para no lastimar a Kanda mientras descendía en ella. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando lo sintió entrar poco a poco en su interior. Definitivamente el lubricante era la mejor ayuda para soportar esto; ahora estaba seguro de que mañana no podía caminar con normalidad. Aún así lo hizo lo más lentamente que pudo, con el mayor cuidado posible, porque tampoco quería que le doliera más de lo necesario por más que Kanda insistiera que era masoquista en todos los aspectos de su vida.

Resopló suavemente cuando sintió las caderas de Kanda chocar contra su trasero, lo que quería decir que estaba completamente dentro de él. Espero unos segundos para acostumbrarse al grosor del miembro, respirando profundamente. Fue hasta que Kanda colocó una mano sobre su erección para masturbarle que salió por completo de su concentración. Volvió a gemir, tratando de controlar los temblores que recorrían su cuerpo para poder elevar su cuerpo y dejarse caer de nuevo, penetrándose a sí mismo con lentitud al tiempo que encontraba el ritmo adecuado para hacerlo más rápido.

Casi gritó cuando Kanda apretó su miembro un poco más fuerte, sin saber si eso era para que soportara más o para que se corriera de una vez. Sin embargo, Kanda lo soltó repentinamente para luego empujarlo a la cama después de tomarlo por las caderas para desmontarlo. Iba a protestar porque no le había permitido demostrar de lo que era capaz ya que le había dado muy poco tiempo para estar en control; pero Kanda quería tener la última palabra como siempre.

- Luces mejor así, moyashi.

Siguió sin dejarle replicar: lo único que había salido de su boca había sido un gemido bastante fuerte al ser penetrado nuevamente. Las embestidas no se hicieron esperar. Kanda se estaba moviendo cada vez más rápido, arrancándole sonidos de la boca que ya no podía contener. Rodeó la cintura de Kanda con sus piernas, queriendo mantenerlo más cerca de él. Que no se apartara. Que no le dejara de tocar.

- Más... más, Kanda.

Terminó suplicando, algo que definitivamente no le gustaba. Pero daba igual, porque incluso había empezado a mover sus caderas para encontrarse con las embestidas de Kanda y sentir la penetración mucho más profunda.

- Nhg. Hazlo, ba-Kanda. Tócalo ya, joder.

- Che. Moyashi impaciente.

Estuvo a punto de echarse a reír porque él mismo se había dado cuenta de que no solía decir esas cosas por más excitado que estuviera. Sólo que la risa había quedado atrapada en el fondo de su garganta y había sido sustituída por un grito. Al final Kanda había logrado lo que le había pedido y había conseguido rozar ese punto en su interior que le hizo retorcerse de placer.

- ¡Aah! ¡Kanda!

Podría jurar que escuchó a Kanda reír, pero el sonido se había perdido entre sus propios gemidos. Le apresó más fuerte con sus piernas, pidiéndole de nuevo por más al tiempo que movía su cuerpo. No, definitivamente nunca se había comportado así. Incluso había olvidado ya aquello de guardar silencio en la posada.

Le tomó del cabello, tirando de él para obligarle a inclinarse por completo y poder besarle. Kanda también se había quejado entre dientes por el dolor repentino, pero no por eso había dejado de moverse contra él, poniendo en contacto sus cuerpos una y otra vez.

- Nhn. Apretado.

Se le abrazó al cuello, moviendo su cuerpo de tal manera que su pene se presionaba entre ambos vientres, lo rozaba con tanta insistencia que sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

- Kan-da... no puedo...

- Hazlo, idiota.

Conocía ese tono de voz. Kanda también estaba jadeando, ahogando sus gemidos lo mejor que podía y aún así fallando gracias a la cercanía de ambos cuerpos. Además, podía sentirlo, dentro de su cuerpo, el miembro de Kanda se había puesto aún más duro. La verdad era que el mayor también estaba a punto de correrse pero no se atrevía a admitirlo como Allen. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. BaKanda era tan estúpidamente terco cuando se trataba de esas cosas que casi era adorable de no ser por la situación.

De todas maneras no podía reclamarle, no cuando apenas podía hablar.

Volvió a gritar como si estuvieran completamente solos en el mundo, llegando al orgasmo con una intensidad que no recordaba haber sentido antes. También Kanda debió haberlo sentido, porque no pasaron más que un par de segundos cuando notó el semen del mayor llenándole por dentro. Normalmente se negaba a recibirlo así, pero ahora estaba tan agotado y había deseado tanto esto que en realidad lo había disfrutado por primera vez. Ese bastardo de Kanda tenía mucho más poder sobre él de lo que hubiera deseado.

Aunque era por eso que estaba ahí, ¿cierto?

Recibió el peso del mayor sobre su cuerpo de buena gana, rodeándolo con sus brazos para mantenerlo así de cerca por unos instantes más. Podía oír la respiración agitada del otro chico cerca de su oído, notaba ese cabello largo rozando su cuerpo y, sobre todo, podía sentir los latidos del corazón de Kanda contra su pecho gracias al contacto tan íntimo que compartían.

Ni siquiera notó cuando Kanda salió de su interior. Se sentía tan cansado que de lo único que se percató fue que el otro chico se había apartado. Por eso extendió uno de sus brazos, tirando del cabello de Kanda para obligarlo a recostarse a su lado nuevamente. Le escuchó quejarse debilmente, pero no opuso ninguna resistencia. También estaba muy cansado. Sonrió otra vez.

Había conseguido tocarlo a pesar de todo.

En la mañana siguiente se puso la misma ropa con la que había escapado al no tener nada más mientras miraba de reojo a Kanda hacer lo mismo luego de haberse duchado los dos y de compartir otro momento íntimo más bien incómodo por el tamaño de la ducha. Se hubiera opuesto de no ser porque realmente quería volver a tocar a Kanda como una despedida. Ahora que había logrado su objetivo de verle antes de partir sabía que podía seguir adelante con lo que fuera que le deparara el destino.

Resopló.

- Kanda.

- ¿Mhm?

Ya se encontraban fuera de la posada luego de haber ignorado la mirada del dueño; era bastante obvio que el escándalo que habían hecho no había pasado totalmente desapercibido. Pero eso no era lo que importaba ahora.

- Aquí tomamos caminos separados.

Kanda no contestó, sólo le miró impaciblemente. Estaba bien, no había esperado otra cosa.

- ¡Hagamos una promesa!

Esta vez obtuvo una mirada de incredulidad, incluso había arqueado una ceja. Suponía que debía llamarle la atención que hubiera Allen le hubiera mostrado uno de sus meñiques.

- ¿Qué jodidos crees que haces, moyashi?

- Así es como hacen las promesas los japoneses, ¿no? Entrelazan los meñiques.

- ¿Cómo demonios quieres que sepa eso?

Cierto, Kanda no era exactamente japonés. Pero en realidad eso no le importaba. Seguía siendo un oriental gruñón y antisocial que le había hecho temblar la noche anterior. Por eso no desistió en su intento, manteniendo su pequeño dedo en alto hasta que escuchó a Kanda maldecirle una vez más antes de imitarlo y enlazar uno de sus dedos con el suyo. Sintió que se sonrojaba estúpidamente y aún así trató de ser claro en lo que iba a decir.

- Nos volveremos a encontrar.

- Che. Idiota.

Kanda lo había jalado para besarlo, algo que lo tomó por sorpresa. No se suponía que mostraran ese tipo de comportamiento en la vía pública, pero cuando sintió la lengua de Kanda encontrándose con la suya todo lo demás dejó de importarle. Aunque eso no fue nada comparado con lo que sintió al oírle decir algunas palabras que no esperaba.

- Esta vez seré yo quien vaya a ti, Allen.

Luchó contra las lágrimas a pesar de que sus mejillas sonrojadas le delataron. Estaba feliz, estaba simplemente feliz. Cuando dejó ir el dedo de Kanda notó que esa era la parte de la promesa que Yu Kanda pensaba cumplir.

Se volvió para verle una vez más en cuanto se decidió a abrir la puerta del Arca. Ahora sabía a donde ir. Kanda no dejó de mirarle ni un instante, aún si no mostraba ningún otro gesto que no fuera uno de total seriedad. Kanda siempre había sido mejor que él para ocultar sus sentimientos.

Antes de que la puerta se cerrara detrás de él pudo notar que Kanda había dicho algo porque había movido los labios. No sabía qué era exactamente lo que había dicho, pero su corazón lo había traducido de la forma que él deseaba y, por primera vez, no le contradijo en lo absoluto.

Porque volvería a verlo.

Volvería a ver a Kanda, estaría en contacto con él y podría sentir su tacto una vez más.

_**OWARI**_

**Notas finales: **Como batallé con este, errr. En fin, he cumplido con la primera parte del reto y me pondré a escribir Apóstol lo más pronto posible. Nos vemos pronto, esperemos~


End file.
